Rosario Neo Decade Part 1
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Taichi Kadoya, the son of Tsukasa and Natumi Kadoya, must go to Yokai Academy. Now he has to deal with normal teenage problems. School, puberty and a group of monster-girls in love with him. Wait... what! This is an oc/harem story.
1. New School, Vampire Girl and Neo Decade

This story is inspired by Rosario to Kiva (Written by Kamen Rider Chrome), as well as the two different Rosario+Vampire/ Decade stories already on the site, although they are inspired by Rosario to Decade (By Symbolic Joker) more than Decade Plus Vampire (By Kamen Rider Wizard).

I can not speak, nor do I talk, Japanese. This means that the characters will be talking completely in English, no Japanese phrases. It also means no '–Kun's, '-Chan's or '-San's, mostly because I do not understand when, and why, they are used. So characters will just call people by their name. Sorry if this turns you off the story, I am limited in my knowledge.

I am also a new fan of Kamen Rider. I have seen about 20 episodes of W, 10 of OOO, watched all of the films staring those riders and read all of the stories in this crossover section, however I have not yet finished reading Rosario to Kiva. I have yet to watch any other series or film; however I do enjoy what I have seen so far. I will most likely get a large amount of information wrong. All I have to say to that is…

SORRY!

Unless the information I have given is crucial to the plot, then I will go back and alter any information I have input incorrectly. If it is important to the plot then I will keep it in, just pretend it is an AU… which all FanFic's technically are.

This is an OC/ Harem. And there will also be AU universes where other Riders are. And they will all make at least 1 cameo before the end of the story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 1: New S-S-School, Vampire G-G-Girl and Neo D-D-Decade**

* * *

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young man who was walking through this scenery in a school uniform.

The young man was 16 and wearing the standard academy clothing, minus the tie. This was Taichi 'Tai' Kadoya, son of Tsukasa and Natsumi Kadoya. He had brown hair and eyes with a small, rectangular white duel-lensed digital camera that was hanging from his neck by a blue cord. He had a scowl on his face because of the fact that his parents where making him go to Yokai Academy. The reason for this is because of the way that monsters are being treated they wanted him to understand that there are only a few evil monsters, but to also try and strengthen the bond between humans and monsters.

"Watch out!" he heard a voice yell, catching him by surprise. He turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle. Taichi was frozen in, unable to move out of the way before the girl collided with him

"Ow…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw Taichi lying on his back. "Sorry." He remained silent "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Taichi smiled with a slight blush on his face as he sat up and looked away from the girl. He dared not to look at the girl. She was just so beautiful. She had lovely pink hair, which was so unique, and it even seemed to match his fathers armour, and green eyes that seemed to be like emeralds and glow like small green stars. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face and he blushed harder at the contact. Even under is slightly angry cover he is terrible around girls, especially pretty ones (A.N.: Aren't all guys? I know I am.) 'What is she doing?'

"You smell nice…" she said huskily. He wanted to tell her to stop but he was to slow to give a response. She slowly leaned towards him and then… she bite his neck! He jerked and flailed a bit and she removed herself from him. "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" she then looked in his eyes and gasped. Now it was her turn to blush. "Wow, you're cute." she said bluntly.

"Taichi." he finally said with a slight smirk. He'd just been called cute by possibly the hottest girl he had ever meet "Taichi Kadoya."

"Hello, Taichi." Moka smiled.

After both got back up to their feet, Taichi and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Nervously looking at the beautiful girl beside him, Taichi noticed that she was wearing a uniform similar to his, save for the fact it was meant for girls. "Moka?" he asked.

"Yes?" Moka smiled.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you a new student there too?" Taichi nodded. He still kept his eyes trained on anything besides Moka's face. His mother taught him to respect women after all.

"That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"S… Sure." Taichi sputtered. This girl really knew how to drop a bombshell on a poor guy like him "If we're friends, please call me Tai. All my friends do."

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged Tai's arm. The young man blushed like a tomato at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm "Thank you, Tai! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered Tai. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already." Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"Ummm." Tai gulped. "I've met similar beings to vampires before…" Tai smiled remembering his times with Tyson before he looked at Moka and continued "… but you're the first actual vampire I've met. And I don't hate you." Moka blinked at the shy admission before she smiled brightly. She then hugged Tai's arm even tighter, making the young man blush even brighter. Tai just had to ponder what other crazy things were going to happen at Yokai Academy.

* * *

(Later)

Tai had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. It was quiet. No one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the young man, anyway. He was used to having no one to talk to. Entering his classroom, he picked out a desk and sat down quietly.

As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. Taichi had to admit that she was very cute, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This school is a school for monsters!"

That was nothing new to Taichi. He had entered the school fully expecting this. He had been warned about it when the school was offered to him as an option. His family had also warned him about the nature of most monsters and how they preyed on humans. If Taichi wanted to go to Yokai Academy, he would have to keep his human ancestry hidden. It wasn't as if he hated his parents, but a lot of people would discriminate against him because he was human.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

"That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will retain your human appearance at all times!"

Taichi felt a wave of relief at that announcement. He would have been in trouble if he needed to turn into his true form, he would have been angry if they made fun or threaten him or his friends, but he didn't want to risk anyone finding out he was human. Now he didn't have to worry about students forcing him to show his true form. Maybe he might be able to fit into school after all.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all of the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

Taichi was surprised when he heard this. This sounded like something one of the monsters he and his family fought would say. He slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips. It reminded him way too much of some of the Fangire's he had met when he use to hang with Ty before he came to Yokai Academy.

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Tai smirked at that. No humans could get through? They've never meet a Kadoya before then. And kill him? He'd like to see them try! A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Tai apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, Tai immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W-who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes," added another.

"That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too…too,"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair.

"Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to peek at the blushing face of the boy who owned the head of hair. "Tai?"

"Y… Yea, Moka?" Taichi stuttered.

"It IS you, Tai!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red and nearly knocking him out of his chair from the sudden force of the girl almost jumping into his arms. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" Taichi was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Taichi. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

(Later)

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, Taichi had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire.

"Wow." she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Um…y-yeah," Taichi smiled.

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Taichi had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W-whoa."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Tai shivered as he heard the subtle threats against him. "How do you like Yokai Academy so far, Tai?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine, breaking Tai out of any train of thought he had. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold ice tea.

"Oh? I-It's been great." he said shyly. He really couldn't lie to her but he could tell her that much.

"That's good." Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Um… yea!" Taichi nodded.

Smiling, Taichi and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Taichi was amazed at how much energy Moka had. He had to smile when he was reminded of some of the younger kids he knew, like little Billy and Mary. They are always so full of energy

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and Taichi were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Taichi was all too aware of who they were aimed at. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who Taichi could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. Tai quickly held in a laugh. It was like this kid was trying to act like a Bad Boy. Key words 'trying' and 'act' "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babe, why do you hang out with this loser? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

"Because he's my friend!" she said.

"C'mon. You won't regret it you know." he said

"Look, Saizou. If women says no it means no. Rejection hurts but hey, that how life works." Tai said with a slight glair

"Nobody ask you!" Saizou said as he threw a punch at Tai who just leant to the left and the punch missed. Tai then lifted Moka bridal style and jump from roof to roof but before he did, he said "Hasta la vista loser!"

* * *

(On the roof)

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing Tai! I would never have thought you would be so strong!"

"Umm… Thanks" Taichi nodded with a blush on his face. "I don't like doing it, but I didn't like how he was treating you."

"But we're both okay thanks to you." Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

"Umm…" Taichi blushed brightly. He was happy for the compliment, but his usual shyness was still there.

* * *

(Later)

Taichi and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. Taichi lived off campus, but Moka still wanted to explore. Again, the fact he had terrible skills with women was preventing him from saying no. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking Taichi about himself. "Tai, before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since Taichi acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point.

"Yes, I did." he told her. It'd been a little lonely for him back then too.

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked Taichi. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends."

Taichi didn't know what that was like. It wasn't that he was popular; he was mostly home schooled so he would be as smart as possible, as well as well trained for the Neo. And when he played outside when he was little he was normally bullied "So was mine." He agreed.

"That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed. Taichi's world came crashing around him as he paled. "Tai?"

"Moka, do you really hate humans?" Taichi asked carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, Taichi." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes.

"Well that's it then." he said. He clenched his fist tightly, the skin pale

"Taichi? What are you talking about?" Now Moka was worried.

"Moka, what if I told you I was human?" he said to her. She gasped.

"But you can't be! I mean..." her words got caught in her throat. She'd said she hated humans.

"My mum and dad are human." Taichi said. "I guess it was too much to ask for possibly the nicest monster here to like me, at least now I know that the mission's pointless. Goodbye, Moka." He then ran off, leaving the only friend he had in the entire school.

"Taichi!" Moka cried out.

* * *

(With Tai)

Taichi was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to leave. 'But… What about Moka?' He thought 'She won't care. She hates me now. She hates humans so she's going to hate me because of my family.

Tai looked up to the sky and saw the sky as he kept thinking 'But she's only had bad experiences with humans. Can I really blame her?'

Tai sighed again as he sat down on a large rock, looking at his knees 'Besides, I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I… I just ran off. Would she really say that she hated me?'

He the grabbed the camera around his neck and looked at it longingly "Mum… Dad…" he sighed as he looked to the sky again "What should I do?"

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, alone once again. She'd just driven off her only friend in the entire school because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that he was even human but his blood did have an interesting flavour.

She shook her head. She needed to find him and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly "Tai!"

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

Taichi walked through the forest back towards the school. After more thinking, he decided it was time to face Moka. Maybe he could give her a chance to explain herself and… suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. Taichi's eyes snapped wide open. "Moka!"

Saizou had assumed his true form, an ogre, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe." said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it." A rock hit his head and he turned annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was that freaky kid again.

"Get away from Moka!" Taichi demanded.

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at Taichi.

"Taichi!" Moka exclaimed.

"You're trying to hurt Moka." said Taichi angrily. His eyes took on a different light now. "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do to stop me?" sneered Saizou.

"I'll take you down!" shouted Taichi.

"Really?" Saizou said in an amused voice "Who do you think you are to do that?"

"I have a lot of names." Tai said with a smirk as he began to slowly walk towards Saizou "Taichi Kadoya. Tai. The Destroyer of Worlds." He then stopped, not very far from the ogre now "But one thing will always be the same." He then pulled out something that looks like the DecaDriver except it is black with the red gem being blue; the green gem was purple and the markings where in red. It was also slimmer then the DecaDriver. Tai then placed the strange driver on his waist before a belt was launched from it and wrapped perfectly around Tai's waist

Moka watched curiously as did Saizou before the ogre asked "And what is that?"

"At the end of the day…" Tai started as he pulled the sides of the strange DecaDriver causing the middle to turn sideways so the card slot was visible, however it had three slots in a row instead of a single one "…I'm the new passing-through Kamen Rider!" he then pulled out a card similar to Decade's except it was white instead of pink. The picture on the card was a plain full head Kamen Rider helmet which was solid white with no decoration on it at all, cobalt blue compound eyes staring from where the eyes should be and a 4 point diamond gem was on the forehead, the same blue as the eeyes the eyes "Kamen Rider Neo Decade!" he then turned the card around revealing the Rider Symbol, which was a four point diamond with a line running through the middle, a shorter line then running down the length of the diamond between the middle line and the right side of the diamond and a line exactly the same as the one on the right between the middle line and the left corner "Remember that!" he then slammed the card into the first slot that was furthest away from the body into the Driver and yelled **"HENSHIN!"**

As he slammed the sides of the Driver together, causing the middle to reset, the device said in a proud high-tech voice "KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" the words appeared in front of the gem in red before the words seemed to shatter before it turned into energy that surrounded his body. The energy then stuck to his skin, almost like a second skin, before it morphed and solidified. Standing there was not Taichi.

The person was wearing armour almost identical to Decades from the neck down. The only difference was really the colours. The black had turned white as the pink turned black. The helmet was the same as that which was on the card. On each gauntlet was a slot in-between the wrist and the elbow. He didn't have the Ride-Booker on his hip; instead there was a small white Deck-Box. The gem on his head flashed for a second and a small whirlwind of power was blasted from the armoured warrior's body.

Taichi had transformed into Kamen Rider Neo Decade.

Saizou was surprised by the sudden change and Decade tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "Taichi!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight.

While Saizou was powerful in his true form, Decade wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the ogre's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling.

"Take this." Decade said as he pulled out a new card from the deck. It had picture of a gun that looked like a small high-tech handgun. He placed the card into the slot on his left arm and a voice like the Drivers said "ATTACK RIDE: NEO BUSTER!" and a small gun materialized in Decades hand. (A.N.: Imagine a white Trigger Magnum/ Skull Magnum with Neo Decade's symbol instead of W's. It also has more advanced armoured plating that makes it look more high-tech, as well as not having the big section on the front that lifts up for Maximum Drive.) Neo Decade then pointed the gun at Saizou before pulling the trigger and a barrage of small energy bullets fired from the barrel and slammed into the ogre, sending him to the floor.

"Taichi!" Moka cried when she arrived and Decade was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and charged at Decade before slashing him across the chest, sending sparks flying. Decade cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armour of his "Taichi? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Moka…" Decade groaned. "Go, get out of here…"

"No!" she cried. "I'm not leaving you! Even if you are human, you're still my friend! I could never hate you!"

"And you're my friend too." said Decade. "That's why I can't let you get hurt."

"Aw, how sweet," said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

Decade's rage grew and he reached up for something for support when his hand grabbed onto Moka's Rosario. With an accidental tug, he pulled it off her. "Huh?" Decade blinked as he stared dumbly at the silver cross in his hand. He only had time to hear Moka gasp before her entire body was enveloped in light.

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that Decade had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson the pupils where now slits. Not just that, she also grew slightly taller and her body adjusted to be perfect for her height as well as the most attractive she could be.

Decade could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but Decade could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous!

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou. "She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

Decade blinked at the words describing his friend. He knew she was a vampire, but to hear that she was so powerful? That was something new to him. Getting up, he saw Moka opening her eyes and taking in the armoured form of Decade.

"Impressive." she smiled. "I did not expect to find one such as you here."

Decade remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The ogre was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, Decade stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka stepped beside her armoured friend.

"Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue." she smirked. "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"I'm going to make you my bitch, Vampire!" Saizou yelled

"We shall see." Moka smirked. Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Wow." said Decade in awe.

Moka proclaimed "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, whore! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

"You're dead." Taichi growled as he grabbed a card. It had some kind of sword on it. He once again placed in into the arm slot ant the voice said "ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER!" a sword then appeared above his gauntlet that he then grabbed. The hilt was the Neo Decade symbol, which was in white with the space between the lines and the diamond filled in black, with a black handle and a long silver blade with blue, electric like markings running down the length of the blade "Here you go… what should I call you, anyways?"

"Just call me Inner-Moka." The silver haired girls said before she caught the sword which Decade had thrown her "I don't need a weapon!" she said, narrowing her eyes

"Yes, but I'm a better shot and with your strength behind that blade you can cause massive damage." The white armoured warrior replied "It's strategy. So let's go!" he then turned his gun to Saizou before pulling and another barrage of bullets hit the ogre, causing him to stumble backwards

"Tch." The silver haired beauty mocked before she ran into the bullet storm. Surprisingly all of the projectiles missed her, some passing her as if they where aimed to barley miss her to add to her fear-inducing charge

"AAAHH!" Saizou gasped as Inner-Moka slashed him across the chest before spinning around and slamming her foot into his gut, causing him double-over holding his gut before she bashed the handle to the sword into the back of his head, sending him to the ground. He never hit it however because the ground below him exploded because of a small orb of yellow energy causing him to rise in the air slightly

"HA!" Inner-Moka called as she slammed her foot into his now accusable chest causing him to be sent flying into a tree

"Well this is fun." Decade said as he walked towards Inner-Moka

"For you, maybe." Inner-Moka said with a bored sighed. Suddenly both the sword in her hand and the gun in Neo Decade's disappeared in a small scattering of red energy as the cards ejected themselves from the silver armoured Kamen Rider's gauntlet. He placed them back into his Deck Box before drawing a new one

"Time to end it then." Decade said as he inserted a card that had his symbol on the front in yellow into his Driver. The device said in its computerized voice "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!"

"Know your place!" shouted Inner-Moka as she leapt into the air, followed by Decade. Neo Decade flew down as yellow energy surrounded his leg as he preformed a flying jump kick beside Moka, before he suddenly started a front flip, creating an axe kick combined with the normal Rider Kick style.

The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks. Decade's slammed his back, forcing him to double-over slightly before Inner-Moka's slammed into his face making him fall to the floor un-conscious. Both Decade and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard Decade. With the immediate crisis dealt with, Decade was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Inner-Moka was gentle and cute, Moka was dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to Decade. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but Decade didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way

"You're an interesting one, Taichi Kadoya." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's Decade. Neo Decade" Decade said to her.

"Decade?" Where had she heard that name before? "What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"

"A power to be used to protect." Decade answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, Decade caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"TAICHI!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied Taichi, returning the hug.

She then asked Tai "Taichi, who are you really?"

Tai looked to the sky and sighed. She'd seen his armoured form. If she wanted answers, now would be the time.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Read and review!


	2. The Succubus Spell

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own the combinations that I have created. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 2: The Succubus Spell**

* * *

"You're an interesting one, Taichi Kadoya." said Inner-Moka after they had defeated the ogre Saizou "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's Decade. Neo Decade" Decade said to her.

"Decade?" Where had she heard that name before? "What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"

"A power to be used to protect." Decade answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, Decade caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"TAICHI!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied Taichi, returning the hug.

She then asked Tai "Taichi, who are you really?"

Tai looked to the sky and sighed. She'd seen his armoured form. If she wanted answers, now would be the time.

Tai looked at Moka for a moment and said "I am not truly from this world."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"You ever hear about something called Multi-verse?" he asked, when she shook her head Tai replied "There are thousands of different Universes out there. Most worlds have what is known as a Kamen Rider. They are defenders of Justice."

"You mean you're a defender of Justice? A Kaymen Rider?" Moka asked

"_Kamen_ Rider." Tai corrected "And yes." He then raised the belt he had used earlier, just without the strap "This belt is called the NeoDriver and using it allows me to use my powers as a Kamen Rider." He put the belt away and pulled out a card like the ones he used in the battle with Saizou except it was pink instead if white, signifying it was one of Decade's cards, it even had a picture of the Magenta clad Rider "There is a special Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Decade. He has the power of nine other main Kamen Riders from what is known as the Heisei Kamen Riders as well as his own. He also has the power to travel between worlds."

'_So that's where I've heard that name before!'_ Inner-Moka thought in shock

"But aren't you Decade?" Moka asked

"No, I am Kamen Rider NEO Decade." Taichi replied

"What's the difference?"

"Neo is another word for New." The camera wearing 16 year old replied "I am the 2nd Decade, with powers similar, and based off of the original, who was my Dad." He finished the explanation with a large smile on his face

"Y… Your DAD is Decade?!"

"Yea, both of my parents are." Tai replied with a shrug

"B… Both?!"

"My Dad is Kamen Rider Decade and my Mum's Kamen Rider Kiva-la." Taichi replied "My armour is actually based off of both of theirs. The main costume from Dad and the colour from Mum."

"Whoa." Moka said, wide eyed "Wait, you said that your powers are only _similar_ to your Dad's. What's the difference?"

"My power is from a group of Riders called the Masayoshi Era Riders, with me as their 10th Rider." Tai explained "And, if I say so myself, we are some of the strongest there are, especially where about half of us where trained by past Riders."

"Who are the Masayoshi Era Riders?"

"Well there's Kamen Rider Ocean, he's fought the Merations to save his home town. Then there is Kamen Rider Den-O Sigma. He's the first '2'nd Gen' Rider as we're referred to. He's a Singularity Point in Time, which means he is able to travel through time without getting personally effected. He fights monsters called Imagin. Who travel through time using people's memories to alter History."

"Whoa!" Moka said in shock

"Yea, and there's more." Taichi smiled "Next there is Kamen Rider Draco, the Dragon Rider as he is nicknamed. Next there is Kamen Rider Mantis; he follows in the footsteps of a Heisei Rider Called Kabuto to stop a new breed of alien. Then there's Kamen Rider Garuru, the Werewolf Rider. Well, he's not a real Werewolf; his powers are just both wolf and moon themed. After him was Kamen Rider Solaris whose powers are derived from the sun."

"They sound so cool!" Moka said with a smile

"Yea, there all awesome." He said with a smile "But then there are my best friends; Kamen Rider Neo Kiva and Kamen Rider Lightning."

"Neo Kiva and Lightning?"

"There both 2nd Gen Riders like me, in a way. Neo Kiva, Tyson, is the Grandson of the original and fights a breed of monster called Fangire; they are vampire like monsters that absorb Life-Force to feed, except the ones he fights are greedy and just eat and eat and eat because they can not because they need to."

"They sound horrible!" Moka gasped, she understood that vampires need humans to feed but just eating because you can eat, not caring about anything because you don't think they matter

"Yea." Tai nodded in agreement "And then there is Taiki, Kamen Rider Lightning. The adopted son of Kamen Rider Joker, half of Kamen Rider W. Taiki came home one day to see his adopted dad, Shotaro, dead and his partner, Phillip, dyeing."

"Oh, my!" Moka gasped

"Yea." He nodded "Phillip gave Taiki a modified version of Shotaro's Lost Driver and personally made Gaia-Memories they where going to give him on his Birthday which enabled him to become Kamen Rider Lightning. He is currently fighting Dopants like his father, trying to find his murderer as well as the person creating the new Gaia-Memories to take them both down."

"He sounds so sad." Moka said

"He's actually a very happy person, after he met this girl he likes anyway."

"So you know him?"

"Yea." Tai nodded "As Kamen Rider Neo Decade I don't technically belong to any world, even the world my parents where born in or the world I was born. I am a traveller between worlds. The new passing through Kamen Rider."

"Oh." Moka said in shock "W… Well I better go." She waved at him as she began to turn around "By Tai! See you tomorrow!"

"Moka, wait!" Taichi suddenly called. The pink haired vampire turned around only for the flash of a camera filled her vision

"What was that for?" Moka asked once the after-effects of the flash lefty her vision

"I take pictures of all my friends." Tai smiled

Moka smiled when she suddenly got this look in her eyes and said "T… Tai…" it took a few seconds before Taichi realised what she was talking about

"Sure Moka." He smiled as he leaned his head sideways, allowing more access to he neck. Moka smiled before she hurried over to Tai and bit his neck, moaning as the liquid filled her mouth. Tai gasped when her fangs penetrated his neck and closed his eyes, letting her get her fill

* * *

The following day, Taichi walked to school again. As he walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at him and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words. "That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"Saizou left the school too last I heard. Maybe he couldn't take the blow." He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy. Then again, he never really stayed somewhere very long.

"Tai!" he heard from behind. Turning around, he found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning Moka." Taichi smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the two friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that Taichi and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market. Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

* * *

(Later)

It was lunch break at the school and Taichi was using it constructively. Like his father before him, he enjoyed photographing everything to remember every world he goes to. Still, Taichi wasn't a master yet. He took good pictures but he was still no where near the level of either of his parents.

Taichi was currently by a small lake near a lake that was near the academy. His pant legs were rolled up and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His jacket was resting on the dry ground nearby. In his hand was his signature white camera. The young photographer was snapping shot after shot

"O…ohh…." a soft feminine voice suddenly moaned from nearby. Taichi's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, Taichi noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. Being the kind-hearted person that he was, he went over for a closer look. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Her face then turned to look at him and he blushed. 'Wow, she's cute!' He asked again, "Miss, are you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said to him."I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help," he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, you're so kind." she purred. "Thank you. You're Taichi Kadoya, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh…y… yes," Taichi mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was. It was making it hard to think and even speak coherently.

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice," the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make Taichi blush harder. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can be friends."

"I… uh… ah…" Taichi mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted playfully. Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques. "Charm!" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes.

"What…" Taichi muttered as his eyes suddenly dulled. He felt something starting to take over his mind but didn't know what it was. He had to find a way to fight it, but that was hard not knowing what was controlling him

Kurumu wanted to giggle in delight. She had him! She had Taichi Kadoya. She gripped him tighter in her hug, just loving the taste of victory. As she gripped him, he wrapped his own arms around her. He didn't touch her butt or try to feel her breasts in any way. He was just holding her like he would a dear friend or someone like that. It was odd since all the other boys she had used it on had grabbed onto her like lustful monkeys. That wasn't to say that she didn't like it. It just felt…nice.

"Hmmm." she purred in his embrace. "Gentle too. I think I'll keep you close at all times."

"Tai!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air.

"Eh?" Taichi blinked. His eyes returned to their original sharpness. Letting go of Kurumu, he turned to see who was talking.

Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the area. Kurumu frowned angrily, unknown to Taichi. The unsuspecting boy in question smiled as he waved to the pink-haired vampire. "Tai, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono." Taichi introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "I was looking taking some pictures when she came. She said she didn't feel too well."

"Oh! That's not good." Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah… no." Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own."

"B… But… are you sure you're okay?" asked Taichi.

"Yes." Kurumu nodded. "I'm okay now." With a cute smile, Kurumu headed off. She made sure there was a seductive sway to her hips as she left. She wanted to make sure Taichi kept his eyes on her. As she left, Moka turned back to her friend.

"Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to Taichi like she had been. Taichi shrugged.

* * *

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give Taichi her opinion on Kurumu. "Taichi, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"Eh? You mean Kurumu?" Taichi replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. 'Already on the first name basis?' She told him "It's just that…she gives me a very bad feeling and…"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. Taichi turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"Succubus?" Taichi repeated. So that's what was going on! Succubus had the ability to hypnotise any male they wanted into become their slave when they look them in the eye. All that was needed was to control his hormones. Easy for Kamen Rider Decade's son.

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle is you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards Taichi who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "Taichi!" she cried girlishly.

"Tai, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

"Charm!" whispered Kurumu as she looked into Taichi's eyes.

'This is it.' Tai thought as he focused on his eyes, and easily fought off the control she tried to place him under before he really focused on his eyes and they became dull. 'Sorry Moka, I know what she wants and I need to play along in order to take her down.' He then said "Dangerous? Her? At least she doesn't think of me as her next meal."

"My next meal?" Moka was mortified. "Tai, I don't…"

"You just keep me around for my blood. You don't really care about me."

"Taichi, you know I…"

"Just stay away from me, Moka. Don't ever come hear me." Moka cried and ran off. Kurumu giggled with glee and hugged Taichi. Taichi, however, was screaming in his mind, 'Please Inner-Moka, I know you've worked out my plan. Help Moka understand so she doesn't hate me.'

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Taichi as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. Still, it hurt a lot when she heard Taichi accuse her of that. "_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side._" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah… but… but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being stupid!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you!_"

"R… really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that Taichi would say something so cruel and mean them?_" asked Inner-Moka. "_That girl is trying to use her Charm to make him her servant. He's able to fight it, he's just playing along, however if she finds out and she focuses in a long hypnosis instead of the quick burst which is normally used then it'll work. But that isn't the worst of it._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"_If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives,_" Inner-Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of Neo Decade on her side._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building. "Taichi!"

* * *

(With Tai and Kurumu)

Kurumu giggled delightfully as she dragged the dazed Taichi through the halls. She did it! She won! She beat Moka Akashiya at snagging men! Granted she used her Charm for the job, but that wasn't about to rain on her parade. All was fair in love and war. Entering the infirmary, Kurumu smiled at the fact that it was empty. She had used her charm earlier on the male doctor to make sure that no one would come in. She had the room specially prepared for her and Taichi. All she had to do was give him a kiss and he would belong to her.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy. Taichi dumbly locked the door behind them and sat down in a chair, still under the influence of the Charm.

"Ohh, Taichi…" Kurumu cooed as she watched her newest conquest. "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." the charmed Taichi answered, while on the inside he was trying to stay calm

"Oh, I can tell you are sad." Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

Tai suddenly found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. He blinked a few times in shock before his eyes 'returned' to normal. "Kurumu…" Taichi began.

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think…" Taichi began. "I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say…? "What?"

"I need to apologize to Moka. I'm sorry, but she's my friend," Taichi said.

"Your _friend_? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

"Kiss you?" he asked in confusion "I just… please can you get off me?" Taichi noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said…"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Now Taichi was seeing a side of females that his dad had warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Taichi gulped. It looked like his words were coming true.

"Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking Taichi. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH!" Taichi screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he jumped out.

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

Taichi landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, Taichi's training permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armour. "Why is this happening!?" shouted Taichi as he ran for dear life through the woods.

Tai growled; he still had a problem fighting girls. He had that problem when he first fought a female Fangire with his friend Ty. He had to wait for her initial attack before he started fighting back. A quick way to get killed, but Taichi held firm to his beliefs.

"I'm coming for you, Taichi!" called Kurumu. Taichi could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons. He growled again and grabbed his NeoDriver before attaching it to his waist. He quickly placed the Transformation card and yelled **"HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" the Driver proclaimed

"GOTCHA!" Kurumu did a nosedive and tackled into Taichi. At the same time, Taichi's body had turned silver and then when Kurumu finally had him under her, ready to strike him, she was now looking at a pair of large blue eyes instead of Taichi's fearful ones. "What the…?"

Kurumu was suddenly sent flying backwards by a punch to the chest. She stopped herself with her wings and looked towards her prey, who'd just transformed. Clutching her chest in pain, she questioned, "What are you?" She then got angry, "Well, doesn't matter! I'm gonna have to open you up like a tin can and then kill you!" With a scream of fury, she flew straight at Decade who ducked under her. "What?" He grabbed her tail and yanked, making her stall in the air. Taking the moment, he began to spin her in the air. She screamed, "Make it stop!" He then tossed her into a tree, causing it to groan in protest from the impact. Kurumu groaned in pain as she looked up towards Decade. She was now afraid. She had never faced anyone like this before. "I'm warning you! Stay back!"

Decade didn't seem to hear her and took out his Final Attack card. He put it in the NeoDriver and the device yelled "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" before he preformed his attack. He jumped into the air and got into a flying Jump Kick before he did a front spin as yellow energy surrounded his foot, using his Rider Axe Kick. Kurumu closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the impact and her death.

Kurumu was frozen on the spot as Decade stood behind her. She dared to look and saw Decade standing in a crater a meter deep and three meters wide. She knew it hadn't been there before but from the depth of the crater she knew if the kick had hit her, she would've been killed. "T…Taichi?"

Decade took off the Driver and his body turned silver before Taichi turned back to normal as the armour shattered into his body. He turned to look at Kurumu and then walked up to her. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

She blinked. He was sorry? She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't." he told her. "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed. "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me."

"You missed on purpose!" she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out, "Taichi, what are you?"

Tai smiled and said "Just another passing through Kamen Rider."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. Taichi could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When people find out a succubus like me failed to seduce one man, I'm going to end up a laughing stock."

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would Taichi really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that.

Taichi just shock his head and she believed him. He then added "Also, your Charm only worked the first time. When I know you what you where doing, and when you where going to do it, I was able to stop the quick burst. Another time and not even the full hypnosis would work. The power of Decade protects me from invasions of the mind the same way your blood-cells fight of diseases, it just takes immunity."

Kurumu's eyes widened. Someone was immune to her Charm. C… c… could he be… "Can you carry me?" she suddenly asked him.

"Can't you fly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion

"My wings hurt when I hit the tree." she said.

"Sorry." he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into Decade his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even." she smiled.

'She does look cute when she's not homicidal.' Taichi realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"OK." Wrapping her arms around Taichi's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

* * *

(The following day)

"Moka!" Taichi called to his friend.

"Taichi!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her Rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that Taichi was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu? No, she didn't." he said. Taichi wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"I'm so relieved, Tai." she said shyly, blushing.

"Moka." he smiled back. Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"Tai!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped Taichi from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back.

"Ku… Ku… Kurumu!" Taichi let out, flushed. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring Taichi some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing," said Taichi. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"Taichi, you want to know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined one?" both Moka and Taichi echoed, Tai in slight shock

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

Taichi put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku…Kurumu …"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"M…M… Married?" Tai blushed. Ty would so laugh his ass of if he ever found out about this. And he'd never hear the end of it either.

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with Taichi as the rope.

"Taichi!"

"Tai!"

'Somebody help me!'

* * *

And there's the second chapter! We managed to get some information about Taichi's past, but what else is there to the life of the new Passing Through Kamen Rider? You'll have to read to find out.

'Masayoshi' means 'Justice' in Japanese.


	3. A Witch's Trick

Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 3: Witch Tricks**

* * *

"This is your house?!" Moka asked in shock. The two managed to escape Kurumu at the end of school and, since Tai lived off campus he offered to let her visit his house, and the pink haired vampire jumped at the idea. They where standing in the middle of the woods by the school where a Photo-studio was randomly placed

"Yea." Tai smiled as he opened the door "MUM, I'M HOME!" he yelled as soon as he got through the door

"MAKING DINNER!" a female voice from the kitchen yelled

"GOT A FRIEND ROUND, THAT OKAY?"

"SURE HONEY!"

"Want to see my room?" Taichi asked

"Sure." Moka smiled. The two walked upstairs and towards Tai's room. It was very simple; a bed with plain white covers, a dresser, a wardrobe and a white computer, although the computer did look a bit high-tech "Whoa!" was all she said

"Thanks." Taichi smiled as he sat at the computer before he grabbed a barcode scanner like device from a draw

"What's that?" Moka asked

"I call it the DecaScanner."

"The DecaScanner?"

"All Kamen Rider's power, even those of other worlds, are connected. The other scary smart Riders and I call it the RiderMatrix." Tai explained "The power of both Decades' is to be able to tap into it."

"So, what's with the scanner?" Moka asked

"The cards em and my dad use don't just appear in burst of magic or anything, they have to be made. That's what the computer is for." Tai explained as he unplugged a USB stick from the bottom of the scanner and plugged it into a port on his computer "While there is no way for a non Rider's power to be added to the Matrix, however using the scanner I am able to put the scan of a person's life force energy into a similar, artificial, matrix force. With someone's power in there I am able to create cards for them."

"_He wants cards of me?!"_ Inner-Moka glared, the Rosario glowing since Tai pulled out the DecaScanner

"W… Why do you want cards of me Taichi?" Moka asked timidly

"Well, you see, I know the other you is very powerful but she might need a bit of help; a special barrier, a unique weapon, a power boost, it depends on the situation. If I can scan both your energies, and that of your Rosario, I will be able to hack into it and create situation-specific cards to help you if you need it."

"_NO!"_ Inner-Moka screamed

"The Other Me doesn't like that idea much." Moka said to Tai, flinching slightly at the volume of her Inner-selves voice

"I'll also create a card that, if you swipe it in front of your Rosario, can cause it to detach without me pulling it off. It will help in situations where I can't be there to pull it off."

"_That… might actually be useful."_ Inner-Moka said in surprise _"Okay."_

"We agree." Moka nodded

"Great." Taichi smiled as he pulled the trigger of the scanner and slowly raised it before lowering it, a red beam following the path of the beam slowly covering Moka from head to toe. A beep was soon heard and Tai leaned forwards and grasped the Rosario "Ready?" Moka just nodded and Tai pulled it off

"Get on with it already." Inner-Moka said in impatience once the transformation was finished. Tai just nodded before he repeated the process. He then repeated it with the Rosario, which he placed on the table. He then gave it to back to the white haired vampire "You mentioned 'hacking my life energy', what did you mean by that?" she asked before she reattached the cross like necklace

"Oh, you see the Rider's energies hold all the information of all the power they will _ever_ get, not just the power they have now. I'm smart enough, as well as have the knowledge needed of the RiderMatrix, to literally hack into the energy and create cards of forms or weapons that don't even exist yet in the Rider's own worlds. It is a huge advantage when I fight alongside another Rider and I boost them to a more powerful form they have never used before."

"And you are _sure_ you can do that with _my_ energy?" Inner-Moka asked

"I'm Taichi Kadoya, I can hack anything." He said with a smirk

Inner-Moka just rolled her eyes and said "Confident, cocky, strong, smart and not bad on the eyes either. We'll have to keep our eyes on you."

"What do you mean by…?" Tai started but before he could finish the white haired vampire attached the Rosario back to the chain, returning her to her pink haired outer-self, and fainting. Tai sighed before yelling "MUM, I NEED TO TAKE MY FRIEND BACK TO HER DORM!"

"OKAY HONEY! JUST DON'T BE LATE FOR DINNER!"

* * *

(A few months later...)

Most students were looking at the Bulletin Board to see their mid-term test results. When Tai saw his, he was relieved. He was ranked 10th. When other students saw it, they were whispering, a little too loud I might add. They were saying how ironic it was that Tai was ranked 10.

"Hey I'm ranked in the top 200th!" a guy with pink skin said.

"Lucky you. I'm ranked 222nd. My parents are going to kill me!" said a guy with purple skin.

"I'm really jealous of you two. I'm ranked 245th." said a guy with green skin.

'Idiots. They're supposed to stay in human form. No human has purple, pink or green colored skin.' thought Tai

Just then, the students saw Moka walking to the board. "Wow Moka is sure is amazing!" a male student said.

"Yeah. She's ranked 13th. She's not only hot, but she's smart too!" said another male student

"Being an angel is the best description for her!" another male student said. Said girl stopped walking when she saw Tai.

"Tai!" she said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Most guys were glaring at Tai.

'Do they really think that we're dating? Not that I would mind though.' thought Tai. "Congratulations Moka!" said Tai

"Thank you. Oh. Looks like you where better than me." said Moka.

"Well, I can help you study if you want."

"Really? Thank you!" Some male students were filled the Fire of Jealousy.

"He's got a study date with Moka!" said one.

"You got to be kidding me! How can he be so lucky?" said another.

'Has everybody forgotten that I'm Neo Decade?' thought Tai. Lot's of people saw him change when he was fighting Kurumu. Apparently, Moka didn't hear what those students say.

Unknown to the both of them, there was somebody watching them not to far from them. "Moka…" that somebody said.

The person who had been spying on Moka and Tai was a little girl and was in a witch's costume. "Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. You got number one again." somebody said. That somebody was a class representative. He and his four lackeys walked to her.

"My classmates..." said Yukari

"I see you didn't skip grades for nothing. But don't get cocky!"

"Cocky?" asked Yukari

"For example, your attire looks like cosplay!" said one of his lackeys, who was also over dramatically pointing her outfit.

"No matter how much you try to change it, it's still against the school rules!" said the fat lackey.

"Seriously, as your class representative, your entire existence is a big headache for me. So it's better if you just die!" said the representative, as he was about to slice her with his claw-like hands. But fortunately for Yukari, Moka stood in the way making the representative stop. "You're... Moka Akashiya correct? Humph. Doesn't matter! I'll kill you as well!" said the representative. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then, a gush of wind blew. It was revealed that Tai had attach the NeoDriver and had the Neo Buster at the back of the representative's head

"You hurt her or the little girl, and I'll cut you in half. And don't think of showing your true form either." said Taichi darkly, as he drew the Final Attack card from the Deck Box.

"Tch. Fine. We'll back off. But if she breaks another school rule then we get to kill her. Deal?"

"No." Tai said "If she breaks another school rule then you punish her like any other student. Detention, suspension, explosion, or whatever the proper punishment should be."

"Whatever." the representative muttered before he and his followers left

* * *

(At the cafeteria)

"Thank you very much for saving me! I'm Yukari Sendou." said Yukari.

"I heard about you! You're younger than us by 4 years, but you're also considered a genius. Your clothes are nice too you know." said Moka.

"It's nothing really! Moka is much more beautiful. Other than that, I... I... I love you!" she said, as she tackled Moka. Taichi sweat drop at first, before he slowly turned around, seeing Yukari groping Moka's breast. At the sight he turned back around, blushing.

"Moka, I see you're busy so, I'll be with Kurumu. Sooooo… bye." said Tai, before he walked to the infirmary.

"W… W… Wait! Tai!" exclaim Moka.

"Please go out with me!"

"O…Ok. A… As friends," said Moka.

Later that day, Yukari was still groping Moka's breasts. Most of the students blush at the sight. "Wow they're even bigger in person! I'm flat as a board. This is a dream come true!" said Yukari.

Just then, Tai came walking to them. "Hey Moka. Do you..." he couldn't finish because Yukari interrupted.

"So you finally came in the end. Taichi Kadoya. As your Rider name implies, you are ten-times better than humans. Your speed and agility are higher then ten. About 19-times better. Hobbies are reading, jogging, taking pictures or just looking at your cards. You seem to have an interest in that cow Kurumu and my Moka. Only special trait is your belt so that you can transform into Neo Decade!" said Yukari.

"I was just..." again, he gotten interrupted by Yukari.

"My Beloved Moka deserves much better than you! Even you are the Destroyer of Worlds! So take this!" She said. She started a saying some gibberish to Tai. After she finished, a storage closet appeared out of nowhere and released cleaning supplies to Tai.

"What the hell! Their moving on their own!" Said Tai as he dodge some of the supplies.

"Of course! I'm a witch after all!" Said Yukari.

'Isn't it against the rules to tell what you are?' thought Moka.

"_She's technically not a monster so most of the rules don't affect her._" said Inner Moka.

In the infirmary, Kurumu was cleaning some of the cuts on Tai's face "So... are you alright?" ask Kurumu.

"Oh. My face is fine, but my pride isn't. Because of that little girl, I can't get close to Moka without getting pummelled by cleaning supplies." said Tai.

'Yes! Thank you Yukari Sendou!' thought Kurumu. "I've heard rumours about her. Although she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl. Because she got teased by her classmates, she turned out like that." said Kurumu.

"You don't say..." said Tai, when he turn his head around he saw how close Kurumu was to his face so he staggered back until he lean onto the wall. Near the window, outside, was Yukari listening to the conversation.

"No matter what, I will not lose to you Taichi Kadoya, my rival for Moka's love!"

Just then, she heard Tai said "She also called you a cow Kurumu."

And then the whole school heard "SHE CALL ME A WHAT NOW!" courtesy of Kurumu.

"I see you're having a fun time with her Tai Kadoya. Let's see if I can make you two _more_ than friends." said Yukari, having an evil smile on a face. She put a strand of Tai's hair into a doll made out of straws. She then made the doll punch itself, making Tai punch himself as well.

"Tai!" Said Kurumu

"What the...?! Why did I..." he couldn't finish because he started punching himself again.

Yukari started giggling. "How about you play with that cow's breasts Taichi?" said Yukari. She started moving the dolls hands, making it look like it was circling something with its hands.

Unfortunately for Tai, Moka walked into the infirmary in that uncomfortable or comfortable, depending on whom you're looking at, moment. "I. Can. Explain. This," said Tai.

"Tai, my beloved, please touch me more!" Said Kurumu but when she heard a cough she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw the pink haired vampire "Ah! Moka!"

"Kurumu. You said you wouldn't use your Charm again. How could you?" said Moka, turning away from them.

"But I didn't! Tai started..." she couldn't continue because Tai was still on top her and she wanted to stand up. "Tai, sweaty, can you get off me please?" she asked

Unfortunately, Tai was looking at the window, growling. "I've had it. Yukari. I suggest you start running!" threatened Tai. A second later, they saw the said girl's hat from the window.

* * *

(In an empty classroom)

"Enough with the pranks already! It's driving me nuts!" exclaim Tai. He was scolding Yukari for controlling his body. That and making pranks every single time he came close to Moka. Moka and Kurumu were watching him scolding.

"Uh... Kurumu? Sorry about earlier." said Moka.

"Its alright." said Kurumu

"So... do you know what Tai wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. Earlier today he found out that there was another student in our class that didn't come to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Mizore Shirayuki. He wanted to ask us about her. She didn't came to school during the start of the semester so he wanted to check up on her,"

"I see..." said Moka. Her eye twitch when she heard that. If Mizore was pretty, it means more competition for Tai's affection. Just then Yukari left laughing. Tai had a look of regret on his face. "Tai? What's the matter?" ask Moka.

"She's all alone. That's why she made pranks. And also... that would explain why I saw three girls without their skirts," said Tai, recalling the moment. He walking around the school and saw three girl's skirts fall down on their own. At first he tried to walk slowly away hoping that those girls didn't saw him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. The girls saw him, and started stripping. When he ran, they chased him in their underwear. Tai was pretty sure most of the guys in school thought "Idiot_._"

Somewhere at the school grounds, Yukari finally stopped running and laughing. Just then, the class representative and his lackeys walked up to her. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the witch?" said the Class Representative

"Class representative!" said Yukari

"You remember the deal between Decade and the boss right?" said the fat lackey.

"Yeah! If you break another school rule that means we get to kill you!" said the bald lackey.

"And since you broke another rule, we get to eat!" said CR. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her somewhere, with his lackeys following behind.

Meanwhile, Tai, Moka and Kurumu were trying to find Yukari. "Where could she be?" said Tai.

"I don't know but let's keep looking!" said Moka.

"Although I want to kill her for calling me a cow, I suggest we look at the forest." Kurumu all but growled

"Right. There's a chance she would go there to hide." said Tai.

Meanwhile, the CR and his lackeys had transformed into lizard men and threw Yukari at a tree. She tried to fight back with her magic, but the CP broke her wand. And help arrived. "I thought we had a deal!" exclaimed Tai.

"Oh we did. The little girl told what monster she was. Thus, she broke a rule." said the Representative

"Last time I checked, witches weren't monsters or humans. This means most of the rules doesn't apply to her. Am I right?" ask Tai.

"Tch. You bastard. Just who do you think you are?" ask the representative

"Me? I'm just another passing by Kamen Rider. Hope you remember that." Tai smirked as he inserted the Neo Decade card into the Driver "**HENSHIN**!" exclaimed Tai, as he activated the device

"KAMEN RIDE: NEO DECADE!" said the belt. Once again Tai changed into Neo Decade and charged, and as he did so he inserted a card into his gauntlet "ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER!" the familiar blade once again appeared in Decades hand as he slashed, but even though he hit his target another lizard-man slammed him with his tail, sending him back.

"TAI!" Moka yelled in shock

"Beloved!" Kurumi gasped

"That hurt." Decade said in anger as he stood up on wobbly legs before he charged at the lizard-men once again

"Take this!" the Representative yelled as he wrapped his tail around Decades' waist before throwing closer to the girls

"That's it." Decade growled he leaped back until he was next to Moka. He then proceeded to pull the Rosario off, awakening Inner Moka.

"What? You needed my help against these pitiful fools?" ask Inner Moka

"Sorta." said Decade "I could handle them it there was one to two, but five? There's just too many with the way they fight if I'm by myself."

"Tch. Fine." Inner-Moka snarled

"Want it?" Decade asked, presenting the blade to the white haired vampire

"Sure." She said as she took the blade before Decade drew a new card from his collection and held it out in front of him. This card had a picture of a different Rider then Inner-Moka had seen before

"Reptiles are cold-blooded, ice is our best bet." Decade said as he inserted the card into his belt

"KAMEN RIDER: GARURU!" the belt said as the words and the silhouette of a howling wolf's head, Garuru's symbol, appeared in blue in front of the NeoDriver's orb before is became blue energy that surrounded Decade and began to reform into new armour.

(Play Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace)

The main armour was black with blue/ green markings on his chest, a black square being left uncovered by the armour. Silver bands where around his elbows, wrists, kneed and ankles with small curved silver blades on the sides of his arms. His shins where all green/ blue with some silver spikes. His helmet had red compound eyes with a red upside down triangle on his forehead surrounded by a layer of silver. A silver mouth guard covered most of the bottom of the helmet while green/ blue spikes came off the helmet like a wolf's ears and face fur. He still had the NeoDriver around his waist showing he was Neo Decade but he had turned into the armour of Kamen Rider Garuru.

"You can change armour?!" Kurumi asked in shock

"This is the power of Kamen Rider Garuru!" Decade/Garuru yelled as he got in an almost animalistic fighting pose before he charged, light blue energy surrounding his arm blades

"Impressive." Inner-Moka smirked before she charged, slashing, punching and kicking the Lizard-men need her as she fought powerfully

"RAH!" Garuru/Decade yelled in an bestial furry as he slashed his blades against the reptilian humanoids, the energy causing their bodies to freeze

"KILL THEM!" the Class Representative yelled as he charged at Decade/Garuru and slashed with his claws only to jut the warrior's bladed gauntlets

"Not today." He growled. Decade/Garuru then slammed his fist the Lizard-man's gut before round-house kicking him into another. The Destroyer of Worlds then jumped into the air while his blades glowed even brighter before he brought them down in an X shaped cross chop which both froze their arms, which they tried to block with, but also shattered them.

Decade/Garuru then kicked them both with an axe kick which sent them into the three that Inner-Moka had just kicked away as the Neo Striker faded away. Inner-Moka and Decade/Garuru convened in front the two while the Rider let the Garuru armour fade away "Ready to end this?" Neo Decade asked

"Sure." Inner-Moka said, shrugging

"Great."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" Decade and Inner-Moka both jumped into the air as they got into the same positions they did when they took down Saizou, their combo jump-axe-double-kick as they raced towards the six lizard-men

"Whoa!" Yukari said in aw as she saw both fighters as if in slow-motion. Inner-Moka's hair flowing in the winds beautifully as she soared towards the lizard-men. Neo Decade looking heroic and powerful as he span in the air, his glowing foot looking as if it was a mini-sun

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka and Decade yelled in unison as their attacks collided with the enemies before they exploded. The two fighters walked away from the beaten, bruised and bleeding bodies of the Representative and his henchmen

"Here you go." Decade said as he tossed the Rosario at Inner-Moka, who caught is effortlessly

"You're interesting you know that?" said Inner-Moka.

"Yea. Want to see what other 'interesting' things I am capible of?" smirked Tai as he wiggled his eye-brow, who had already powered down. Inner-Moka tried to punch him in the face at the comment, but he just dodge without a single look that he was afraid.

Well, he actually made a look that says "Oh I'm Sooooo scared!" in a sarcastic way.

* * *

(A few days later)

"I heard that Yukari became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds." Said Moka

"That's true. Most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well." said Kurumu

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying. Yukari was hugging Tai while the man in question was trying to push her away by pushing her head.

"Ohayo Kurumu! Moka!" said Yukari.

Tai said hello as well and was mouthing the words "Help me!"

"Yukari. What are you doing?" said Kurumu

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" said Yukari

"Play?" ask Moka

"Not only have I fallen deeper in love with Moka. But I've also fallen in love with Tai! Our knight in white armour!" said Yukari

"Yukari. We can't actually love each other." said Tai, his eye twitching at a thought or something.

"That's right! Tai is mine!" said Kurumu. She grabbed one of Tai's arms while Yukari took the other. They started pulling both arms to see who get Tai.

"Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this_?_" thought Tai

"You can't have him Yukari. Tai is mine only!" exclaimed Moka, as she tackled Tai before starting to suck on his blood

"MOKA!" Tai yelled in shock when he felt her bite his neck

In the Rosario, Inner-Moka sighed at her other personality antics, but there was a light smile on her face "Kamen Rider Neo Decade…" she said in deep thought

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I know that Taichi seemed like his personality is constantly shifting, like a terrible OOC problem in some stories, but I have done this on purpose. You see, Taichi's psyche isn't exactly... stable. You'll find out more later, I promise.

Review!


	4. The Swim Club Trap

Here's Chapter 4. I hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 4: The Swim Club Trap**

* * *

(Tai's house- later that night [10:59PM])

"Come on!" Tai growled at the computer "How is this so hard!" he was trying to hack into Moka's power still. He was cross checking both Moka's with the Rosario, trying to see the exact way it affected her so he could work out the energy frequencies he needed "There _too_ identical. I need to look deeper." He muttered to himself as he continued typing, looking at every single 1 and 0 that appeared on his screen, a small device plugged into the USB port. The device looked like a small scanner printer, except it had no visible flap that opened up for paper to be placed into it

"Come one. Just a clue for me to be able to create 1 card." He muttered "Just 1." Just 1…

* * *

(The following morning)

Moka was heading for school hoping to run into Taichi when she heard a noise she'd only heard in the human world. She turned around, squinting her eyes to get a better look. She then gasped when she saw it. What was a motorbike doing in Yokai Academy?

It was white, with three small red headlights in the front arranged in a triangle. It looked like it was modelled after a Harley Davidson bike. On the rear of the bike were a few fins that looked like barcode lines. The bike pulled up next to her. She could not recognise the rider as he wore a helmet with a black visor but the smell was uncanny. She knew who it was. "Taichi?" she asked carefully, hoping that she was right. The rider lifted off his helmet and she gasped, "Tai!"

It was Taichi and he was smiling at her, "Morning, Moka."

Smiling, she returned the greeting "Morning, Tai." She admired the vehicle. "Is this yours?"

"Yes." he nodded. "It's my RiderBike but it was broken up until yesterday. ZECT repaired it. It's nicknamed the NeoCruser." Moka could see Neo Decade's insignia on the gas tank "Want a ride?"

Moka smiled cheerfully before hugging her friend around the neck. "I'd love to!" She got behind him and he pulled out an extra helmet for her to strap on to her head. He revved up his engine, allowing it to growl, before he fastened on his own helmet. They then sped along the path towards the school.

Being so close, Moka couldn't resist and bit down on his neck. Taichi nearly lost control of his bike in shock as the girl fed off him. He just had to get used to her feeding on her blood. She did say it had a rather unique flavour.

* * *

(At school)

"Good morning, brat."

"Good morning, cow."

Both Yukari and Kurumu were waiting for Taichi. Ever since the succubus and witch first met, they'd developed a tense relationship. It was usually displayed in the way they traded insults. Kurumu would tease Yukari for being a little girl and Yukari would remark something about Kurumu's breasts. As usual, Kurumu was surrounded by her many admirers who were looking at her with hearts in their eyes. "Waiting for Tai and Moka I suppose." Kurumu guessed.

"Yes, and I think I found something that can help with Tai's quest for finding the perfect photo." What Yukari meant was that she'd spent all night making a potion for her beloved.

"Well, whatever." snorted Kurumu. She had a made a cake for Taichi and was going to share it with him. It was a symbol of her love. She then blinked "Huh?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Yukari focused her hearing and could hear something. What was it? It sounded familiar. Students got out of the way as whatever was coming came closer and it was revealed to be a red motorbike. On it was a mysterious rider and riding behind him with her arms around his waist was…

"Moka!" cried Kurumu.

"Moka!" cried Yukari.

"Morning!" Moka waved, smiling brightly.

The bike pulled over in front of Yukari and Kurumu before the rider pulled off his helmet after kicking down the stand. "Morning, Yukari, Kurumu." Taichi greeted.

Kurumu's eyes went wide. Who knew Taichi had a bike too and an amazing looking one at that. Most of the male students murmured about how unfair it was and that Taichi was just a show off. "Wow!" Kurumu admired. "Is this your bike?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"It is." answered Taichi.

"Awesome!" admitted Yukari as she looked it over. She could sense something magical about it. Kurumu only wished that Taichi had offered her a ride. Maybe she could ask him later…

* * *

Tai was in class with Moka and Kurumu and as soon as Miss Nekonome mentioned about clubs, he looked up at the teacher. "Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better." the cat-woman teacher said. Taichi withheld the urge to groan. Clubs were something he really didn't like. He was the last one anyone wanted to join them. He was lucky that his previous school hadn't made clubs mandatory. Of course, it seemed Yokai Academy had a very mandatory policy concerning its clubs. There were so many bad memories involved in joining up with clubs. Not even the music clubs held good memories to him since he got so nervous in front of crowds.

"But, Teach." one student spoke up with a joking smile. "That means you'd get an F with your disguise!"

Miss Nekonome looked down and spotted her tail which was waving lazily. Her ears were also revealed on the top of her head. The cat-woman teacher blinked for a moment as the truth dawned onto her. "RAWR!" she cried as she leaped at the hapless student. Her hands seemed a bit sharper as she slashed at the boy's face.

"AAAHHHHH!" the student cried as he stumbled with his face covered with scratches.

"Now." Miss Nekonome smiled, looking as if she just hadn't mauled one of her own students. "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you."

As the students began to get up and look forward to their future club, Miss Nekonome added something else, "Oh, and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

* * *

(Later)

Classes for the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths around the courtyard to advertise their clubs and draw in new members. Taichi looked around with a look of familiarity. He wasn't surprised that monsters had adopted human lifestyles. It was how they managed to survive.

"Tai, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"No, not really." he answered. Moka noticed that her friend had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"Well..." he began and shook his head. No reason to make her depressed over him, "It's nothing, Moka." He took her hand. "Let's go look around, alright?"

Moka blushed as she felt her hand in his and returned the gesture with a smile. "Sure."

They passed by several club booths. The first one had been the Photography Club, which had Tai really exited. Unfortunately, the president of the club was scary and was even asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka. Then there was the acupuncture club which freaked both the Rider and vampire when one of the members instead of a dummy was covered in needles. The Mummy Club was just plain weird. As for the Chemistry Club, they wanted Moka to join with promises to make beautiful love potions together. Both teens escaped quickly.

"I don't think any of these clubs are right for me, Tai." said Moka.

"Same here." he agreed

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Taichi blushed bright red when he saw her.

"Um..." he stuttered.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club." she introduced. She looked Taichi over. "You're Taichi Kadoya, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" he blinked.

"There are a lot of rumours about you." she leaned in closer. "I wonder if they're true."

"Stories can get exaggerated." he said to her, trying to back away. Moka didn't like the way the girl was getting close to Taichi so she tried to pull him away.

"Tai, let's go look around some more!" she said.

"Come back anytime, Taichi." Tamao smiled sultrily. "The Swimming Club's doors are opened to you anytime." She winked.

"Yea." Taichi nodded dumbly.

"Come on." Moka said, dragged him off.

In his mind, he was actually thinking of seeing Moka in the Swimming Club with him, or to be more precise in a bikini. He even envisioned the two of them in the water, kissing, which brought another blush to his face. 'She's a friend. Just a friend.' he mentally tried to convince himself.

"Moka, didn't you like the Swimming Club?" Tai asked

"No." she shook her head. "I can't swim."

"I could teach you?" he offered.

"No thank you!" she said curtly.

As for Moka, it wasn't like she didn't want to join the club; it was that she couldn't join. Water wasn't exactly pleasant to her because of her race. She hadn't told Taichi this but water was a weakness. It sapped her strength and with most of it already gone due to the seal of her Rosario, she'd be even weaker.

Taichi, at that moment, remembered the weakness to water that vampires have. This made him smile. Boy, will the two of them be surprised when he shows them what he finally managed to create last night.

Their hunt for a good club hadn't panned out at all. Many of the clubs were filled with creepy people who kept drooling over Moka; literally in some cases. The rest were filled with gung-ho people who Taichi and Moka definitely knew they were in no shape to join up with.

"What should we do, Moka?" asked Tai as the pair sat on a bench, watching the club booths doing their best to reel in new members. "Most of the clubs are filled with strange people that give me a bad feeling."

"Yeah." Moka sighed grimly. "We have to join a club but most of the people are scary."

Both the 2nd Decade and vampire sighed grimly. They were going to get in trouble unless they managed to find a club that suited them. Too bad the interesting clubs had people who were obsessed with one or both of them. Among the clubs that tried to bring them in was the Video Game Club that desperately wanted Taichi to join since they wanted to know how he 'levelled up' to beat Saizou. The girls of that club were doing their best with their cosplay outfits that resembled the scantily dressed characters in some games.

"Oh? Still having trouble?" a voice asked from the side. Moka and Taichi turned to see whom was talking to them and found Tamao smiling at them. Moka stiffened slightly and Taichi nodded politely. It was hard to pay attention since she was still in her swimsuit.

"We're still looking." Moka insisted as she shuffled closer to Tai. "There are plenty of clubs left."

"I'm sure." Tamao nodded as she walked up to the pair. "You know, the Swimming Club is holding an exhibition show for future members. Maybe you should consider it?"

Moka gripped Taichi's hand and tightened her hold on it. She really didn't like the way Tamao was looking at Tai. "We'll come and watch." said Taichi, accepting the invitation. "Won't we, Moka?"

"Tai, I…"

"There won't be any harm in us just watching." he reasoned. "We can stand far from the pool too."

Moka really didn't want to go but she couldn't really hold Taichi back from joining a club if he wanted to. With a sigh, she relented, "Alright, we'll come and watch."

"See you there." Tamao winked before walking off.

"That was nice of her." said Tai

"Taichi!" Kurumu glomped him as soon as he arrived at the pool. The hapless boy waved his arms around to regain some semblance of balance with the amorous succubus clutching to him.

"Kurumu!" he shouted and she let go. He then got a good look at her and his eyes bugged out. "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" she posed with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward. She was wearing a yellow bikini and every movement she did made her breasts jiggle. The boys were staring at her and drooling at the sight. "I picked this one out since we'll be joining the Swimming Club together."

Taichi tried to look at Kurumu's face and away from her breasts, "Um… I don't think I'll be joining the Swimming Club."

She smirked sultrily. "Oh, you'll change your mind soon." she purred.

"Ow!" Kurumu held her head in pain as she glared at the little girl who'd made the bucket hit her head. "You brat!" she hissed to Yukari who was wearing a blue school swimsuit.

"Stay away from Tai, temptress!" proclaimed Yukari. She still had her hat. She approached Taichi and hugged his arm, giggling girlishly. "Tai, watch me, OK?"

"Yea." he nodded.

Yukari looked around, wondering where Moka had gone. "Where's Moka?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get a drink." Taichi said.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka leaned against a vending machine, sighing dejectedly. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she tell Taichi the real reason she couldn't go into the water? That it would weaken her? Was she afraid he'd view her as weak or something or maybe she didn't want him to pity her? She really did want to be in the same club as him but if he ended up joining the Swimming Club…

She heard her Rosario speak, "_You fool. You know that water drains our power. You're already weak with the Rosario. Why add on to it?_"

"But I really want to be in the same club as Tai …"

"_If he's your friend, he'll understand. He's shared his secrets with you. The honest thing to do is to share yours._"

Could Moka really do that and bare all her secrets to Taichi? Could she trust him with the knowledge?

* * *

(Back at the pool)

At first it'd been all fun and games. There were some contests being held by the Swimming Club that Yukari and Kurumu participated in. Boys interested in joining the club were in their trunks while some of the other boys just wanted to ogle at all the girls in their sexy bathing suits. Taichi stood on the sidelines, waiting for Moka. He wondered what was taking her so long and if he should look for her but his attention was being drawn elsewhere. He then knew what it was when he saw it.

All of a sudden, the Swimming Club showed their true colours when the boys joined them. They were biting on the boys' necks and Taichi watched, horrified, as he saw their bodies wither as the girls continued to feed on them. He backed away but then bumped into someone. Turning around he saw that it was Tamao Ichinose. She grinned, "Leaving so soon, Taichi?" Something was definitely not right with her.

"What's going on?" he asked as he backed away from the girl who was stalking towards him.

"Oh, you don't know?" she smiled. "It's simple really." She then gave his chest a light push and he realised that he was standing at the edge of he pool. He flailed his arms around before falling with a splash. Tamao dove in after him, assuming her true form. Her ears were replaced by fins and she gained gills on the sides of her neck. Her legs were also replaced by a fish's tail.

'Mermaid! Oh, come on! This is just my luck!' Taichi realised. He looked around to see the other members of the club were also mermaids. "No way!"

"We mermaids enjoy feeding on the life energy of men." Tamao said as she swam closer to the helpless boy. "Human life energy is the best and you smell just like a human." Taichi gulped. "Now, don't be shy…" She grabbed his shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Let him go!" shouted Moka as she appeared. Taichi saw her.

'Moka! No!'

"So, Moka Akashiya finally showed up," Tamao grinned. "Rumour says you're a vampire and because of that you can't go into water. It's your weakness." To emphasize, she splashed some water in Moka's direction, causing the pink haired vampire to jump back in fright.

Kurumu and Yukari were trying to rescue Taichi too but the mermaids were proving difficult for them. They could only watch the exchange with looks of worry. "Maybe so, but I won't let you harm Tai!" said Moka defiantly. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her Taichi.

Seeing how Moka was willing to risk her own safety for his sake made Taichi come to a decision. Despite his reluctance in fighting girls, Taichi decided now would be an exception. He slapped the NeoDriver around his waist and roared **"HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" the Driver yelled as Tai burst from the water as Neo Decade

"W-What?" Tamao stared at Decade as he stood in the middle of the pool. All the other mermaids stared at the transformed boy. "What are you?" The energy he was emitting felt similar to a vampire's. Was Taichi a vampire?

"Just another pacing through Kamen Rider." Was all he said, smirking under his helmet

"Taichi!" cried out Moka, relieved that he'd transformed. However, her relief was short lived when she felt a pair of hands gripping her ankles before pulling her into the pool. Moka splashed around and screamed as the water caused her pain.

"Moka!" Decade cried out and attempted to help her but he was surrounded by mermaids. They were holding onto him as he watched Moka helplessly being pulled into the water. She was going to drown if this continued.

"NO!" Decade yelled as he slammed a new card into his Driver while, at the same time jumping into the water of the pool

"FINAL FORM RIDE: OCEAN!"

A green streak glow filled the pool water which caught the attention of Kurumu, Yukari and the mermaid. "What's happening?" Yukari panicked. "Taichi!"

A figure then rose up standing on top of the water. It was Neo Decade, but there was something different. On his back was what looked like wings on a bright blue backpack, except they where covered in bright blue scales instead of feathers. There was what looked like an oxygen tank on is back whit had silver pips connecting to the back of his helmet and there where shinning, silver, metal straps keeping it on his back. In his arms was Moka, carried bridal style. The vampire girl looked up to see Decade looking down at her with his blue visor. "Moka, I'm here." he said.

"Tai" she smiled "My Rosario…"

"I know." he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he withdrew his left arm from under her legs, allowing her to stand against him. He then grasped her Rosario and with a tug it was off.

The entire sky suddenly turned dark as the moon appeared in its crimson glory. The pool below appeared to be red in the light. Moka and Decade were both surrounded in the aura and swarms of black bats that had enveloped them. The sheer power made several of the mermaids shiver in fear.

"Moka!" Yukari gasped in delight. Her second idol was going to go all out on these mean fish girls!

The bats vanished inside of the aura while the energy began to vanish. As the aura began to finally dissipate, the image of Inner-Moka and Kamen Rider Neo Decade could be seen again.

Inner-Moka was still holding onto Decade's neck while he was holding her up in one arm. In his left hand he had the Rosario clutched tightly as his right hand supporting Inner-Moka. Her body was dry and devoid of water, keeping it from draining her strength. "Hmmm…" Moka smirked. "Isn't this pleasant? Still, you know I dislike water."

Decade nodded silently before actually walking across the water. The mermaids could only watch in shock at the event. No water monster they knew could actually walk on water. Continuing unobstructed, Decade came to the edge of the pool and set Inner-Moka lightly on her feet.

"Tai!"

"Taichi!"

Both Decade and Inner-Moka turned to see Yukari and Kurumu dashing over to them. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but their eyes were trained on Decade and his new form.

"We're not done yet!" the head of the Swimming Club shrieked at the four who would stand against her.

"True." Decade spoke coldly as he turned to look at the collected mermaids. "But I will finish it."

"Get him!" Tamao screamed. "Drain him dry!" The mermaids surged forward at the order, hoping to make Decade their next meal.

"I've got a present for you." Decade smiled, turning to Inner-Moka "Finished it last night." He then pulled out a new card. It looked normal but the black was pink and the parts that where pink or white, depending whether they where Decades' or Neo Decades' respectively, was a bright silver. On the back was a picture of the Rosario, it was all black except for the outline of any edges and gems, which where in red. On the front was a picture of Inner-Moka and Outer-Moka back to back standing on… water?

"What is that?" the white haired Vampire asked, looking at the card

"Something that'll help." Decade said inserting the card

"WEAKNESS OVER-RIDE: WATER-MOKA!" the NeoDriver called as the words appeared in red, the same picture that was on the back of the card now shown as Moka's 'symbol'. The words and symbol shattered and flew into the Rosario which was surrounded in a red glow. A red beam was then fired from it which hit Inner-Moka. The sight caused all of the Mermaids stopped their attacks to see the Super Vampire be surrounded by a red aura

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked

"An upgrade." Decade said simply. When the aura disappeared Inner-Moka was in different cloths. She was in a skin tight black diving costume which, for some reason, didn't cover her hands or have flippers. Instead she was wearing a pair of black high-heeled boots that was part of the costume just, showing that it was a complete one-piece.. Around her wrists where bracelets with decorations like her Rosario on. Her choker was also there, outside the costume but it was now blue

"So you've made a card that makes me change cloths?" Inner-Moka asked sarcastically

"No. Well, it does that but that's so your cloths don't get when and slow you down in the water. This card just gives you an aura, which is in the form of costume itself, to be immune to your weakness to water." Decade explained "It also makes it so you can breathe underwater and channel your energy into waves of energy instead of punches and kicks."

"Incredible!" she said with a smirk before she sprinted towards the water and jumped, slamming the heel of her boot into the fish-girls face. The poor girl's nose crunched under the force, causing a burst of blood to shoot from her nostril, before Inner-Moka did a front flip before changing into a swan-dive and hitting the water, suddenly finding herself able to zoom around through the water like a Mermaid herself.

"Whoa!" Yukari said in shock

"My turn." Decade said as he drew a new card and put it into the NeoDriver

"ATTACK RIDE: TORPEDO RUSH!" the Driver yelled as an aura of water seemed to surround Neo Decade before he jumped into the pool and, like the card suggested, zoomed around like a torpedo. He easily hit every Mermaid about five or six times in ten seconds.

Kurumu, and Yukari all watched with grins on their faces. Inner-Moka had stopped attacking and turned to look at Decade causing a more sinister grin on her face whereas Yukari and Kurumu were about to break out in cheers for their potential love interest.

Suddenly, some of the remaining mermaids decided that the friends would make easier targets. Swimming through the water to the edge of the pool, they lunged out at the duo is a splash.

"Humph!" Inner-Moka snorted. "Cowards! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" the white haired woman jumped from the water, red energy around her leg. Unleashing a demonically-powered kick, Inner-Moka sent all three of the mermaid attackers sailing back into the water and into the wall of the pool. They didn't attempt a second attack either since they drifted back to the surface in unconsciousness.

Yukari used her magic to knock a few of them out with buckets raining from the sky as Kurumu punched them away with her succubus strength. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Tamao roared. "How can you be beating us? We're in our element!"

"I know. Normally." Decade answered as the cards' effects faded "But I am the Destroyer of Worlds. And that means that the impossible _is_ possible!"

"No, you're dead!" the enraged mermaid hissed. She then began swimming at Decade at a breakneck speed.

"Looks like the fish doesn't know when she has lost," Inner-Moka smirked. "Let's get that point across."

Nodding, Decade brought two cards simultaneously into the NeoDriver and activated it with both cards inside

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-OCEAN! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: FUSION!" the NeoDriver said as the sphere flashed twice and both phrases appeared, Ocean's symbol being a wave. Suddenly water began to surround Decade like he was the eye of a storm

"What…what are you?" Tamao cried in horror and shock

"Just another passing through Kamen Rider!" Decade yelled as he jumped into the air and the water followed, coating his foot instead of the normal yellow energy

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka smirked before she followed the white armoured Rider and the two did their normal combo, but the yellow-energy that normally surrounded Neo Decade's foot was now high-pressured water

"YEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!" the mermaid shrieked as the attacks collided directly with her chest. She fell to the pool, along with the rest of the Mermaids before yellow energy suddenly surrounded his right fist which he then slammed into the water, causing a wave of yellow energy to flow all the way through the water. When it hit the Mermaids they all screamed before passing out

Decade landed in the middle of the pool while Inner-Moka landed near Kurumu and Yukari before the special water costume disappeared and she was once again in the cloths she was wearing before. Seeing his job completed, Decade turned and headed back to his friends. He walked upon the water until he reached dry land. He then reverted back to Tai "Tai!" cried out Kurumu as she glomped the boy, nearly causing him to slip back into the pool.

"Tai!" Yukari cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Umm… Kurumu…" said Taichi. "Could you get off me? I need to return something to Moka." Kurumu pouted and reluctantly let go. The young Rider approached Inner-Moka and handed her the Rosario back. She gratefully took it into her hand.

"You are full of surprises, Taichi Kadoya." the Super Vampire spoke. "I hope to see more of your abilities in future. Kamen Rider Neo Decade." And then she attached the Rosario to the chain, sealing her power once more. Regular Moka was about to collapse forward but Taichi caught her in his arms.

Taichi looked at Moka who smiled back at him. He then decided to ask, "Umm, Moka? If you don't like water how do you take showers?"

Moka giggled. "I don't. I take special herbal baths." She knew he would ask that once he found out about her weakness.

"OK." That made sense.

* * *

(Later)

Needless to say, none of the friends wanted to join the Swimming Club after the little stunt the senior members had pulled. After Kurumu and Yukari got their regular clothes back on, all four friends made tracks. Unfortunately, most of the club booths were full and the ones left were clubs that were either filled with weirdoes or clubs they didn't want to join.

"Hey, Tai?" Moka asked

"Yea Moka?"

"I was just wondering how did your cards not be destroyed in the pool?"

"I curious about wondering that as well!" the Young witch nodded

"Yea, what's with those cards?" The succubus added

"Well it's simple." Taichi said as he pulled out a card, the 'Water-Moka' card, and gave it to the Vampire "They are all made of metal."

"Really?" Yukari asked

"Feels like it." Moka said trying to give the card back to Taichi, who just shock his head and refused to accept it

"Keep it." was all Tai said "You can use it to; I have it similar aspects to the Den-O pass. Swipe it in front of you Rosario and it'll activate. Only difference is it'll only protect you from the water weakness unless I place it into the NeoDriver. Also, it'll become a one-piece swim suit."

"Whoa." Moka said in shock "I can really keep this?"

"Yea." Tai smiled. Moka then hugged him tightly, causing him to blush and his ribs to hurt

"Thank you Tai!" Moka said as she pulled away and put the card into her blazer pocket

At the moment, the group of friends were sitting in the cafeteria. Kurumu sighed, "I guess we don't have any clubs to join now, huh?"

"Afraid so." admitted Tai. Their main problem was still there; none of the good clubs had room for them now.

"What's this?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Miss Nekonome, looking at them. "Why so glum?"

"We don't know what club to join." said Taichi.

"Oh, no problem!" said their teacher with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty. How about it?"

Taichi perked up. It was a chance for him and Moka to be in the same club. He asked Moka, "What do you say, Moka?"

"It sounds like a good idea." said Moka.

"Hey, let me join too!" said Kurumu.

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added.

Miss Nekonome smiled. Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some new blood after all.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 4!


	5. Full Moon Fight

Yes, chapter 5 already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback/ Dream_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon Fight**

* * *

_"Moka …" Taichi said as he gazed into Moka's eyes, a blush gracing his cheeks as she too blushed._

_"Tai …" she said as she drew closer to him. His arms were holding her around the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Taichi too did the same and leaned in close to..._

_RING! RING!_

* * *

Taichi was actually dreaming and currently hugging his pillow while kissing it. He was in his bedroom, lying in his bed. As soon as his alarm clock rang, he reluctantly got up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He then blushed when he remembered the dream he'd just had. 'Moka is just a friend. She's just a friend!' he chanted mentally.

Taichi yawned. He got out of bed, dressed in red silk pyjamas. He then headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

Inside the tub, Taichi was thinking back of how much his life had changed since enrolling in Yokai Academy. He'd made new friends who didn't care about his quirks and who he could share his secret of being Neo Decade with. Still, the rumours he could do without. He'd been getting some weird looks from the rest of the students since the rumours would say he had the power to walk on water but also get rid of a monsters weakness.

Today he and the girls would meet the president of the Newspaper Club right after school. He was looking forward to his first day at the club, especially since Moka was there….

"Moka …" Taichi smiled wistfully.

"Having a crush, Taichi?"

His dad asked from outside, waiting for his son to finish

Taichi hastily denied, "No, no I'm not!" Tsukasa just chuckled.

* * *

(Later)

Dressed in his uniform, Taichi came to the dining room for breakfast. His mother had prepared it for him. His dad was there as well. "Hey Tai, you should invite all your girlfriends over!" his Dad, Tsukasa smirked

Taichi nearly choked when he heard the word "girlfriends". He took a quick drink of water to wash all of the food down and glared at Tsukasa "Dad, they're not my girlfriends!" Taichi denied.

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa smirked. Taichi wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well, girlfriends or not, I hope they enjoy my bento like last time." His mother, Natsumi,said while presenting the boxed lunches to Taichi. Each had been labelled.

Tsukasa just smiled "With four girlfriends I'm surprised he has any time to do _anything_ else."

"Tsukasa will you stop teasing him!" Nastumi said, playfully slapping her husband on the head

Actually, Taichi did entertain the idea of having a girlfriend but whenever he did he always thought of Moka. Was he…was he falling for her? He finished breakfast and thanked his mum for the food before leaving. They all watched as their young master left.

"Imagine him, out Taichi, having girls chase after him." Tsukasa "A lot has changed since he came to Yokai Academy."

"At least it's for the better." said Natsumi, smiling "But the fights he could do without."

"There will ALWAYS be fights." said Tsukasa "Its part of his destiny." He then looked at his wife "He's not only the son of 2 Kamen Riders. But he's also a passing through Kamen Rider."

* * *

(At school)

Taichi drove along the road leisurely on the NeoCruser. Since getting his motorcycle back, Taichi had wanted to get the feel back for it. The Elephant Fangire that he had fought with Ty had really trashed it. He needed to get his biking legs back.

Moka wasn't around so Taichi assumed that she was already at the school. Pulling through the main gates, he was met with the envious sighs of many girls and the annoyed growls of the boys. Taichi pulled the NeoCruser up to the bike rack where the bicycles were kept and chained his ride up to poles. "Morning, Tai!"

Taichi looked up from his bike and saw the object of his last dream running up to him. Moka looked as vibrant as ever with her pink hair fluttering behind her. Taichi gulped as thoughts of having such a girl as his girlfriend ran through his mind. Quickly banishing them, he stood up again. "Morning, Moka." Taichi smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. A flush started appearing over her face as she stepped closer, almost shyly. "Um…Taichi? Could I ask a favour?"

"Um… what favour?" asked Taichi.

"I just need…" Moka whispered as she almost came nose to nose with the blushing Taichi. "… your delicious blood!"

"Ow!" Taichi cried as Moka suddenly grasped him tightly and bit into his neck, making her usual 'Chu' as she did. He tried to remain still so Moka could get her fill. It was still hard though.

"Ahhh!" Moka sighed happily as she let go. "I just love the taste of your blood Tai! If this keeps up I might just get addicted to you!"

"Sure…" Taichi mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Blood loss was never fun. Both Moka and Taichi walked towards the academy with their school supplies with them. They were talking about how their first day at the Newspaper Club might go. Neither of them had ever worked on a newspaper before so they were looking forward to the experience and who their fellow members might be. They knew Yukari and Kurumu would join, using it as an excuse to spend time with Taichi.

"Taichi!" Kurumu cried out before tackling the boy to the ground, taking him by surprise. He was lying on his back as Kurumu rubbed herself against him, causing him to shiver. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning, Kurumu." he greeted her. Moka started to look annoyed. Kurumu then gasped when she was being levitated off Taichi. The culprit was Yukari who was waving her wand around.

"Get off him," Yukari warned, dropping Kurumu on her rear before she ran up to help Taichi to his feet and hug him around the waist. "Good morning, Tai." She then let go to hug Moka. "Good morning, Moka." Moka smiled, hugging the girl back.

Kurumu messaged her back as she glared at Yukari for ruining her tender moment with Taichi. The violinist helped her up graciously and the succubus forgot her anger altogether. "Let's all get inside before the bell rings." said Tai. The girls agreed and followed him inside. The day went on without any disturbances, except for when Kurumu tried to get too close to Taichi and then Yukari would put a stop to it. Still, Taichi endured the day since he had Moka with him. Every time he looked at her, the image from his dream played back in his mind and he would look away with a blush. He had no experience with girls since they usually steered clear of him but since coming to Yokai Academy, he'd become the object of affection for three girls who he'd befriended under unusual circumstances.

During lunch he gave them the bento Natsumi had made for them. Moka had met Natsumi, unlike Kurumu and Yukari and they both wanted to know where he stayed. He really wanted to invite them over but Tsukasa warned him about too many people finding out about the Photo Studio. The school spreading rumours about Taichi's power was already bad enough but those who'd seen him transform would just assume it was his true form but weren't sure what kind of monster he was. The final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and the start of club activities for the students. Miss Nekonome, being the advisor of the Newspaper Club, led them to the club room where they would meet their fellow members.

However, they soon realized they were the only ones who'd joined and that there was only one remaining member, the president.

"Excuse me…" Tai spoke up. "Miss Nekonome? Are we the only members here? Do we even have a president?"

"Of course we have a president!" Miss Nekonome smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened to announce someone coming inside. "Ah! Here he is now!"

"Oh man!" the last member spoke up. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day." This final member was a young man who looked like he was in the second year. He had shaggy black hair with a red headband holding it back. He was wearing the standard uniform of Yokai Academy but his collar was undone and the tie was missing though. He was wearing a wolf necklace which looked rather cool. He was also holding three bouquets of roses in his hands. "Hey everyone!" he smiled. "My names Ginei Morioka! It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can all call me Gin though." With a grin on his face, he passed out the roses to the three girls in the room, "Wow! Miss Nekonome wasn't kidding! You're all a bunch of cuties!" Moka, Yukari and Kurumu blushed at the compliment and Taichi's right eyebrow twitched in agitation as the markings threatened to reveal themselves but they receded before they could fully manifest. "Oh, and you must be Taichi Kadoya!" Ginei stared Taichi up and down. "I've been hearing some interesting rumours about you, something about a suit of armour. Care to comment?"

"Umm…" Tai gulped.

"That's Tai's true form, Ginei!" said Moka quickly.

"Please, call me Gin." Gin insisted. He saw how quickly Moka came to Taichi's defence. It would appear he had some competition for his goals.

"So, where are the other members?" asked Kurumu.

"Actually, you're all are the only ones that joined up." said Gin.

"I seem to recall the absence of a booth for the Newspaper Club." said Yukari.

"Yeah," nodded Gin. "I was actually sick and since I was the only remaining member left, I couldn't do anything."

"That would explain the lack of members," muttered Kurumu but she was suspecting something more. She felt Gin's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're all here, this club meeting can begin and I have the perfect job for you!" said Gin.

Taichi blinked, "Already?"

Gin smirked, "There are reports of a pervert peeping on the girls around school. I want you all to find out his identity." He placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders. "I'm giving you this responsibility, Taichi."

"Got it!" Taichi smiled. Miss Nekonome smiled; glad to have the Yokai Newspaper up and running again. She did dearly miss it.

Dutifully, Taichi began to look for any kind of lead about the supposed Peeping Tom that was stalking the campus. Gin had given him a few leads with some of the girls who reported seeing the Peeping Tom. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had all followed him as they ran down leads on the one doing it. Gin had said he had administrative things to do so they would have to do it themselves for now.

They questioned girl after girl, but they all got the same thing; an outraged girl who spoke about an oddly-shaped shadow that was peeking in the corner of the window. The moment they tried to catch the Peeping Tom, he seemed to vanish. There was quite a following of girls who wanted a piece of the Peeping Tom. "Well, that led to a whole lot of nowhere!" Kurumu huffed as she read over the notes they took. "No one saw a thing!"

"Maybe this guy knows magic?" asked Yukari.

"That's a good theory." Moka nodded. "But since we don't know any magic using students besides you, it doesn't go far."

"I don't think so… maybe he's using his true form?" asked Taichi. "That's why his shadow is so weird and he can move so fast."

"Great idea, Taichi!" Kurumu cheered before she glomped Taichi's arm. "You're so smart!"

"Hey!" Yukari cried as she leaped at Taichi and began trying to shove Kurumu off her idol. "Leggo you cow!"

Before another all out argument could break out, the participants were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. "Man, Taichi." Gin chuckled. "What I'd give to have your luck with women."

Everyone turned to see that it was indeed the president of their club. He had a stack of fliers underneath his arm "Gin!" Taichi gasped. "We're just friends! Really!"

"But, Taichi!" Kurumu pouted. "You're my Destined One! We're meant to be!"

"Kurumu!" Moka cried, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, flirt with your girlfriends another time." Gin smiled. "I need them to help put up fliers through the school. Think they're up to it?"

"Of course!" Moka called as she snatched up the stack from Gin. She then grabbed Kurumu by with her free arm and began dashing away. Not before Kurumu had grabbed Yukari so to keep her from being alone with Taichi. "We'll be back!"

"Bye!" Taichi mumbled with a short wave. He then felt Gin slip his arm over his shoulder.

"Listen Taichi, I think I have a real solid lead on the Peeping Tom." he spoke.

"What? Really!" Taichi gasped.

"Yeah." Gin nodded. "I've heard he hangs out around back in a part of the building. If we go around back then I think we can secretly get a photo of him. Then we can expose him to the school!"

"Good." Taichi smiled. "I don't like Peeping Toms. Or anyone who disrespects women really."

"Well, then you'll feel extra good when we snag this guy!" Gin grinned. "Now come on! We gotta hurry or else we'll miss him!"

"Got it!" Taichi nodded.

* * *

(Later)

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Taichi looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

"Gin… is this the place?" Taichi asked uncertainly.

"From what my sources tell me." Gin nodded. "I think he must be inside. Think you can take a look inside?"

"Um…" Taichi mumbled as he looked around for something to stand on. For some reason, he was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"You can get on this barrel over here." Gin announced as he pushed the metal barrel from before over. "It feels pretty solid, but you'd better get onto it. You look lighter so you had better do the lookout. I'll keep it from falling."

"Okay," Taichi nodded. Taichi stepped onto the barrel in question and stood up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside. What he saw threatened to make him break out in a sudden nosebleed. He saw a bunch of girls who attended Yokai Academy. They were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies. Apparently the girls of Yokai Academy liked to wear frilly underwear too. "AAAHHH!" Taichi cried as he fell backwards and onto the dirt. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath. "Gin… that… that was..."

"The girls' changing room? I know." Gin chuckled. Taichi looked over and saw that he was holding a camera up to Taichi and not holding the barrel like he said he was. "Enjoy the view?"

"Huh? Wha…?" Taichi gaped. "Gin? What's going on?!"

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom of course." Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Taichi looking into the locker room. "Bet Moka won't be too happy with you when she sees this shot."

"W… What?!" Taichi cried. "Gin… how could you?!"

"What was that?!"

"Sounded like a guy!"

"Do you think it's the Peeping Tom?"

"Now that was a dumb move. Those girls are gonna come out here in force." Gin chuckled. "As for why? Simple. I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl. Later Taichi."

With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur. Taichi gaped as he vanished and found himself confused as to what to do. Of course, his next course of action was made for him by what he heard next. "It's him!"

"The Peeping Tom!"

"Get him!" Thinking quickly, Taichi decided to make a run for it from the angry mob of girls, screaming as to why his fortune was so poor today.

After Taichi managed to escape the mob of angry girls, he was confronted by an angry Moka. "Taichi, can you explain these?" she flashed him the photos Gin had taken.

"It wasn't me!" he denied. "I mean, that is me but it wasn't my fault! I was set up!"

"But Gin saw you and took pictures!" she said.

"He framed me!" he tried to reason.

"I can't believe you, Taichi." she started to cry. "I hate perverts but I hate liars most of all." She then turned and ran.

"Moka, wait!" he shouted for her. Taichi's eyes suddenly took on a murderous gleam in them "Gin…" he growled.

* * *

"GIN!"

Gin had been chatting up a girl when he heard the shout and was grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and slammed against the wall. Gin was staring at Taichi's angry face, fear filling his heart from the rage in the man's eyes "Oh, hey, Taichi!" said Gin, gulping a little.

"You son of a bitch!" Taichi growled. "You set me up!"

"Oh, did I?" Gin grinned. "It's all over the school. You're the Peeping Tom."

"What?" the Rider narrowed his eyes and then turned to see everyone surrounding the message board. He pushed them all away and then looked to see his picture on the wall. It was next to a poster, pointing to the picture calling Taichi the mysterious Peeping Tom. Everyone whispered and muttered. Growling with rage, he turned to find Gin had gone.

"GIN!" Ignoring the looks he was getting, Taichipushed through the crowd.

* * *

Moka was leaning against the side of the school, sniffling to herself again. It had been the same place where she had gone after it seemed Taichi wanted to leave her for Kurumu. Now though, she felt bad because Taichi had apparently been the Peeping Tom. She just couldn't believe that Taichi could be like that, even worse he lied about it!

_"Do you really think Taichi would sink so low?"_ asked a semi-familiar voice

"Inner-me!" Moka identified, looking at her Rosario

_"Now, do you really think Taichi, the shy ideate would stoop so low and peep at girls?" _Inner-Moka asked _"I mean, if he wanted to see a naked girl so bad all he'd have to do is ask Kurumu."_

"I don't know what to think anymore." she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures…"

_"Can speak a thousand words but can be interpreted a thousand times more."_ finished Inner-Moka. _"Maybe the pictures were showing you what the TRUE culprit wanted you to see."_

"The true culprit?" she repeated. Then she realized her error and gasped. "Oh no!"

* * *

"I see you come to confront me, Taichi." said Gin, smirking. It was night time and Gin was hoping to see Moka up on the roof but instead got Taichi. The two boys were illuminated by the full moon which was hanging over the academy.

"You're ruining my reputation and made one of my best friends hate me!" Taichi cracked his knuckles. "I want payback!"

"It won't change anything!" grinned Gin.

"It will make me feel better!" Taichi returned the grin.

"Tai!" both boys heard and Taichi saw Moka approaching. At the sight of her, his anger vanished.

"Moka?" Taichi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I was for doubting you!" said Moka. Gin gawked. Taichi blinked in shock, but a swelling of happiness appeared in his chest. Moka believed him!

"But the pictures!" sputtered Gin. Any further argument from the Newspaper Club president was halted when Kurumu and Yukari sprang up from behind Moka.

"There's an explanation for that!" stated Kurumu, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"And we have the proof!" said Yukari, dressed as a traditional Japanese detective.

Taichi sweat dropped, wondering where the two girls got those costumes. "Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu cried as she brought out several shots of Taichi's 'peeping' that they had gotten for themselves. "We can only see the top half of Taichi! Gin's article said that he used a barrel to look! How did he know that?"

"That's a good point." Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T… that's..." Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he used it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Taichi had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari sceptically.

"He had to." Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Oh?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there." Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can, Ginei." Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside." Yukari explained

"In other words…" Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have witnesses who say you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The criminal is you!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…" Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them. With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted. "Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "Since I can't use trickery, I'll just make Moka my woman by force!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Taichi and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried.

"Not good!" Taichi gasped. He then placed the NeoDriver on his wais and inserted a card **"HENSHIN!"** called out Taichi as he snapped the NeoDriver closed, changing into Decade. He charged at Gin who dodged and then he slashed him across the back. Decade stumbled forward with a cry of pain before he turned around to see the smirking Gin.

"Whatever power you possess, Taichi, cannot match a werewolf's speed!" Gin snarled.

"Tai!" Moka called.

Gin moved around swiftly, slashing at Decade repeatedly as his claws caused sparks to fly off the Rider's yin-yang coloured armour. One last violent slash forced Decade to his knees. He groaned in pain as he struggled to stand back up, his yellow visor facing his sempai. "Gin …" Decade struggled.

"I'm surprised, Taichi…" said Gin with a smirk "Not many can say they've survived this long against a werewolf. Just let me have Moka and we can stop this."

"No…" Decade stood. "You accused me of being a pervert, all because you wanted Moka. I thought we were friends." He reached to his belt and pulled out a card with a wolf's head on the back "I do know you're a good person under all that fur but for now…" He placed the card into the NeoDriver "I'm going to have to defeat you."

"And how will you do that?" Gin questioned, licking his teeth.

The NeoDriver was the one to answer, "FORM RIDER: FULL-MOON GARURU!"

(Play Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace)

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu saw the familiar flash of light before in Decade's place was the armoured warrior known as Kamen Rider Garuru, however there where a few differences. The first was that the arm blades where larger, there was also new shoulder-pads that where shaped like green/ blue wolf heads in mid howl, the triangle on his forehead was now a circle and the third was that his entire hand and forearms had turned green/ blue. This was Kamen Rider Garuru, but he was now in his Full-Moon Form

Garuru/ Decade then stood up and reared his head back, releasing a howl before he dashed towards Gin. He slashed at Gin with his arm blades and the werewolf barely managed to dodge. As it was, the edge of his jacket had been sliced wide open. Gin shivered slightly at the attack. Decade's speed was now on par with his! Kurumu, Yukari and Moka watched in awe as the two men traded blows at super speed "Did Tai turn into a werewolf?" Yukari wondered out loud.

"It's that form." Kurumu said. "It changed him into something else." Moka prayed for Decade's victory. She wanted to apologize to him for thinking he was a pervert but it was in reality Gin's doing. She now felt horrible for doubting her friend, especially when he needed her most of all.

Gin was in trouble now. Whatever boost the full moon gave him was no longer exclusive to just him. Clearly Decade now had the same advantage and using it. What scared him was that Decade was acting more like a beast than a rational person. It was reminding him about stories he was told in his childhood about a time when werewolf's that had gotten into a mindless rage after eating too much human flesh and/ or blood. Decade kicked Gin in the chest and then used his free hand to send Gin skywards with a palm strike. 'Time to finish this!' he thought as he inserted a card into the NeoDriver

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: FULL-MOON G-G-GARURU!"

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as the full moon rose high above Decade/ Garuru. He then jumped into the air, his blades once again glowing. He crossed his arms before slashing, creating an X made out of green/ blue energy. He then got into a jump kick pose, the X hitting his foot an encasing it in its energy.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Gin howled just before the foot made contact. Blood gushed out of Gin's chest as he plummeted down towards the roof with a loud crash. Decade landed seconds later to see Gin back in his human form and groaning in pain. As a werewolf, he would recover, but the victory was Decade's

Decade reverted back to Taichi with a smile. He approached the defeated werewolf who now lay on his back with a gash on his chest. He was in human form and looked up at Taichi. "You're very impressive, Taichi." panted Gin. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I saw no reason to kill you, Gin." stated Taichi. "Like I said I see a good person in you. Under all that perverseness that is." He reached down with his and Gin begrudgingly took hold of it, allowing Taichi to pull him back to his feet. Gin just stared at Taichi. A minute ago he'd been vicious but now…

"Say, Taichi…" said Gin.

"Please, call me Tai." said the Rider

"Alright, Tai." Gin smiled. "What are you?"

Taichi smiled as he looked at the girls and then back to Gin "I'm just another passing through Kamen Rider."

After all was said and done, Gin had confessed to being the Peeping Tom, clearing Taichi's name. This brought relief to the young Rider. Of course, this also caused Kurumu, Moka and Yukari to become jealous at all the girls who came to apology for accusing him of being the Peeping Tom.

Gin had even apologized to Taichi for all the trouble he caused but as soon as he shook Taichi's hand, photos fell out from his jacket.

Kurumu picked one up and a look of fury crossed her face. Taichi looked over her shoulder and gasped. "YOU PERVERTED WOLF!" roared Kurumu. It'd been a picture of her changing.

"AH! FORGIVE ME!" Gin wailed.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 5. I worked really hard on it.


	6. The Ice-Women's heart

Here's Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 6: The Ice-Woman's Heart**

* * *

The girl had long purple hair and while she wore the skirt of the girls' uniform, she wore a white sweater with long dark sleeves. She also wore purple striped stockings on her legs. Her eyes were blue and she held a lollipop in her mouth. In her hands was a book of some sort and she had a smile on her face. She was sitting against a tree without a care for the world.

The book she was reading was actually a scrapbook with newspaper clippings inside, mostly articles written by a specific person. She enjoyed reading them the most, making her cold heart feel warm…but this wasn't enough. At first it was enough but she still wanted more…she wanted more…

"Taichi… Kadoya…"

The tree she was sitting against slowly became covered in ice as she smiled nearly sinisterly.

* * *

It was a new day at Yokai Academy. It'd been two months since Taichi enrolled in this school and he was happy. He had a group of good and trusted friends who would be there for him. There was Moka the beautiful pink haired vampire who could become scary whenever her Rosario was removed, Kurumu the succubus who claimed him as her Destined One, Yukari the witch who wanted to be in a three-way relationship with him and Moka (making him doubt if she was REALLY just twelve years old) and even Gin who was a perverted werewolf.

The new issue of the Yokai Newspaper had come out and all the members, minus Gin, were distributing said papers to the students. Most of the girls flocked Taichi for the newspaper while the guys got them from the girls. What Taichi didn't notice was a girl staring at him from behind a tree. She had her eyes trained on him and a smile on her face.

"Whoa, now that was tiring." said Kurumu, wiping the sweat off her brow. "We're nearly sold out."

"That's good." agreed Taichi. As tiring as it was, he was enjoying the club's activities.

"Excuse me." said the girl. She was beautiful with long purple hair but also dressed differently from the rest of the girls. "Are there anymore papers?"

Taichi blinked and then looked at the one he was holding. "Oh, here you go." He handed it to her and she accepted, taking it. She then leaned in close, smiling.

"You get along so well." she commented, "I don't understand it."

"Huh?" Taichi blinked.

"Thank you, Taichi." the girl said before walking away.

"Strange girl." Taichi blinked.

"Tai, do you know that girl?" Moka asked.

"No." he answered honestly. "At least, I don't think I do."

Kurumu growled. That girl was trying to get close to Taichi, she knew it. She already had enough competition with Moka as it is. She really didn't consider Yukari an obstacle. She was just a kid! The bell rang and the Newspaper Club packed up their things before going to class.

* * *

(History)

As Miss Nekonome was about to begin the day's lesson, the door slid open and the girl from before walked in, causing Kurumu, Taichi and Moka to stare "Sorry I'm late." the girl apologized

"Ah, Mizore!" said Miss Nekonome. "I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which was at the front of the last row that Taichi sat in. Miss Nekonome then explained, "Mizore Shirayuki was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now."

"I am." Mizore nodded before looking over her shoulder at Taichi. The boy blinked.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Miss Nekonome "Today we will be having a very special History lesson. We will be learning about…" she then turned on a projector as the lights turned off and on the screen appeared a picture of a man in black armour, the sides where pink wile the middle was white, a black X on his chest and his helmet was completely pink with glowing green compound eyes, black barcode like spikes on covered the front with a small yellow dot at the top of the spike in the middle "… the Destroyer of worlds; Kamen Rider Decade." This got the entire classes attention as they looked at the teacher in wonder

"D… Decade…" Moka whispered, looked at Tai out of the corner of her eye. Said boy had stiffened and his fists where clenched tightly

"Now, Decade is someone who can truly be called a monster. It is unknown if he is a human or not, but he is hated by both humans and Yokai alike. He travels between alternate realities and destroy them, starting with the worlds guardian." Miss Nekonome explained "That is how he got his name; the Destroyer of Worlds."

'What's wrong with Tai?' Moka wondered as she saw the Rider's fists clenched tighter and tighter

"_Decade is his father."_ Inner-Moka said, the Rosario glowing lightly as not to draw anyone's attention, so Inner-Moka' voice sounded faint _"And it sounds like these facts are actually lies so of course he'd be angry. He's most likely struggling to control himself."_

'Poor Taichi.' Moka thought sadly

"But he was only the beginning." Miss Nekonome explained "He later gained allies. Kamen Rider Diend." She explained as she pressed a button and the picture changed to the blue and black rider "And then there is Kamen Rider Kiva-La." And she pressed the button and the picture changed to the white and blue armoured female Rider "These two joined Decade on his mission of destruction." Suddenly Tai stood up, no one noticing a small pool of blood by his foot from where he was squeezing his fist so tightly "Yes Mr Kadoya?"

"This is bullshit." He said simply, a fierce fire in his eyes "Next you're going to say is that Diend and Kiva-La are lovers."

"They are." Miss Nekonome said; a slight glare on her face and suddenly Tai started laughing "What's so funny Mr Kadoya?"

"Simple." Taichi smirked as he looked at the blonde haired cat-demon "Of that was true I wouldn't be here." This caused the eyes of everyone in the room to widen "That's right; I am the son of Kamen Riders Decade and Kiva-La. I am Taichi Kadoya; Kamen Rider Neo Decade!"

"Taichi…" Kurumu said, looking at Tai in shock

"Now, if Miss Nekonome wouldn't mind, I will take over the lesson to tell you all a summarized version of the _true_ history."

"G… Go right ahead Mr Kadoya." Miss Nekonome said as she sat at her desk and Taichi walked to the front of the room

"Now, it all began when my father Tsukasa Kadoya lost his memory…"

* * *

(Later)

The classes ended for the day and the students were milling about, talking about what they had just learned. At the moment, Moka, Kurumu, and Taichi were meeting up. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to be hosting a party in their club room. Yukari was already collecting party favours and the three remaining members were talking details "So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything." Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Taichi." Kurumu purred. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Taichi, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him.

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Taichi heaved a sigh. He was probably not going to get used to Kurumu's ways of showing her affection. Rubbing the back of his neck, Taichi suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he looked for some sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar. "Hello… is someone there?" asked Tai

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi." she greeted, blushing slightly

"Ah, Mizore!" Taichi smiled. "How are you?"

"I am well." Mizore nodded as she walked closer to Taichi. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that she had retrieved from Taichi. "I read your article. As always, it was very good."

"Oh, thank you!" Taichi smiled. He had been worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Yokai Academy. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "You always read my articles?"

"Yes." Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"When I was away, I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of the School Newspaper." Mizore explained as Taichi opened the book. "I found your articles interesting so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, thank you." Taichi blushed. "I am happy to know you like them that much."

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Taichi was surprised to see that the odd young woman had been writing comments next to the articles. There were so many of them Taichi had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

"I made some comments of my own too." Mizore added. She began to smile gently as she drew a circle on the floor with her right foot. "You always write your articles from an outsider's point of view. I can really relate to that." To Taichi's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. Taichi blushed at the contact. Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which Taichi reasoned was why she was wearing a sweater instead of the standard uniform. "I can't help but feel that our personalities are the same." Mizore sighed contentedly. "You must be pretty lonely too. I know how that feels."

Taichi frowned a little at the declaration. He did feel pretty lonely sometimes. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Gin were all good friends, but it still felt lonely a little when he couldn't hang out with them. He was also the only one of his kind in the entire academy. He tried not to think about it, instead he focused on the good things he had since coming to the hidden school. He had more wonderful friends now and he was having lots of fun. Still…

"I do feel lonely sometimes." Taichi admitted. "I don't feel it as often, but I remember how it feels."

"Then we do understand each other." Mizore smiled. "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"I don't know…" Taichi gulped. He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I suppose…we could hang out for little while."

"Yay!" Mizore smiled. She began tugging Taichi's arm so he could follow her. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

"See that?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 5 times." Taichi applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try!" she said. Gripping the pebble, Taichi looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He sighed. He wasn't good at it, it seemed. He felt Mizore standing behind him, holding his wrists. "It's all in the wrist, Tai." Mizore said as she pressed against him. He started to shiver a bit but then he remembered something.

"Umm, Mizore, I'm sorry but I really need to go." She let go of his wrists and then he turned to see her frowning. "Mizore?"

"You want to see that girl, don't you?" questioned Mizore.

"That girl?" Taichi blinked. "You mean Moka?"

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Tai. "He's late." she mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friends. "Tai?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Mizore?"

"Moka Akashiya." said Mizore as she stalked towards Moka. "You are an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop.

"Mizore, what's going on?"

"I think it's better for Taichi and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold hands from her neck. "… Disappeared."

* * *

(With Tai and Mizore)

"What do you mean?" questioned Taichi as he backed away from Mizore. "What have you done to Moka?!"

"Nothing… yet." said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

"She's my friend!" Taichi insisted.

"I'm sorry, Taichi, but you can't leave." said Mizore as her hands turned into ice claws. The lake also froze over. Taichi's eyes widened as he backed away from her while she stalked towards him, her hair taking on the appearance of ice as well. "As you can see, this is my true form, I am a Yuki-Onna and I want you to be mine."

* * *

(Moka)

Moka had smashed a stapler against Mizore's head and gasped when she saw the part she'd hit break apart. "Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore." Mizore apologized soullessly. "The real Mizore is out there with Taichi. Now, Moka Akashiya, die quietly and just disappear already…"

* * *

(Mizore and Taichi)

Taichi shivered as the ice was slowly starting to encase his body as Mizore watched him with a lifeless smile. She wanted him for herself and was not going to let him go anywhere. Also, from her words, he was going to hurt Moka and anyone else who got in her way. The ice was already covering the right side of his body, spreading over his chest. His legs were also covered in ice but his left arm and head were free. He shivered as Mizore came close and stroked his face. "Don't fight it, Tai." she said tenderly. "It won't hurt for long."

Taichi stuttered, "H… H… H…" Mizore tilted her head to the side. Was he calling help? Taichi finally shouted after taking in a deep breath of air, **"HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" a small silver flash flew threw the air, and the ice, and attached the NeoDriver onto Taichi's waist and activated it just before he finished the call

"No!" Mizore said. "You can't leave." She started to freeze him over again. No matter what she wasn't going to let him go!"Fate brought us together. Only we can warm each others' cold hearts."

'M… Must not… lose…' Decade thought as he slipped another card into the NeoDriver

"KAMEN RIDER: DRACO!" Suddenly, purple energy surrounded Decade and then the ice shattered off him. At the same time green fire seemed to flow from his skin. Mizore was stunned by the display of power and wondered what would happen next.

When the mist cleared, she could see Decade standing tall and strong and when she managed to focus, she gasped at his new appearance. His body was covered in white armour with silver chest, forearm, kneepads, elbow pads, shin armour and plates that covered the back of the hand and knuckles. The armour had light-pink-ish-purple markings, as well as an orb on the chest the same colour. His helmet was completely silver except for a white mouth guard and a black visor, and finally there was a small spike at the top off his helmet. He was now Kamen Rider Draco.

"Tai!" Mizore heard and looked up to see Moka being carried by a flying Kurumu. Kurumu landed on the ice and nearly slipped. She let go of Moka who ran towards Decade/Draco. Despite the new appearance of the armour, the belt never changed

"Moka?" questioned Draco/Decade.

"You should be thanking me, darling." boasted Kurumu. "I managed to save Moka just in time." 'Of course I had to sacrifice my cake.'

"Moka…Akashiya…" Mizore spoke sinisterly. "Do not hinder me!" A sudden blizzard began and blew about, causing the girls to scream. Decade/Draco wrapped one arm around Moka's waist protectively, causing Kurumu to frown in jealousy. Mizore then summoned forth a dozen ice clones, all armed with sharp ice claws. They all stalked towards Decade/Draco and Moka.

Draco/Decade stiffened and removed his hold on Moka's waist before gripping a new card and inserting it into the NeoDriver "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DRACO!" his hands where then surrounded by light-pink-ish-purple energy as he widened his stance and got into a fighting stance.

Moka backed away as she watched her friend powering up an attack like he did before. The ice clones suddenly froze like statues, immobilized by the wave much to Mizore's surprise. "Moka, Kurumu, DUCK!" They did as told before he started his attack. He swung his arm forwards as he did a right-cross and fired a shockwave of energy that destroyed all the ice clones. Decade/Draco gave a silent apology before firing another, smaller, energy punch in front of Mizore. The icy surface in front of her exploded and she was sent flying by the force. She screamed as she sailed through the air. Decade/Draco sighed as he and Moka walked from the ice, with Kurumu. Taichi reverted back to human form. Taichi sneezed, earning a concerned look from Moka.

"Tai, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine." Taichi wiped his nose. "Just feeling a little chilly."

"Oh, then let Kurumu warm you up, baby!" said Kurumu as she grabbed his head and pressed his face against her chest. "If you catch my drift."

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted. "Get off him! He can't breathe!" She was right. Taichi was suffocating.

"There funny Tai." The little bat, Kiva-La, giggled as she flew near the group, decending from the air

"Who are you?!" Kurumu growled, not liking be called funny

"This is my Auntie Kiva-La." Tai smiled

"_Auntie_ Kiva-La?" Moka asked "But she's a metal bat?"

"She's my Mom's transformation partner, and there almost like sisters nowadays." Taichi smiled "I've just got into the habit of calling her Auntie because of that." He shrugged

"And I knew something was wrong so I had to check on my cute and brave little Nephey-poo." The little bat smiled as she kissed the boy's cheek

"Auntie!" Tai groaned in embarrassment as the girls giggled

With Mizore, she shook with rage and pain at being rejected. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, growling, "Ta… ic… hi…"

* * *

The next day, Mizore was absent at school. Kurumu and Moka were relieved to see her gone but not Taichi. He was worried about her. He'd sent her flying with the 'Draco Wave Punch' and he wondered if she was alright. It was partly his fault (he believed) that she wasn't coming to school anymore. "Where dose Mizore lives?" Miss Nekonome asked curiously. It was after school and Taichi was visiting the staff room where most of the teachers got their paperwork done. It had been pretty easy to find where Miss Nekonome's desk was. She was the only one who had cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Yes." Taichi nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Miss Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind. Miss Nekonome and Taichi looked up to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair. He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. There was also something in his eyes that Taichi didn't like. "She's dangerous, you know." the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Mr Kotsubo?" Miss Nekonome blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble." Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" asked Taichi.

"That's the cover story." Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

"What?!" Taichi blinked. That didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. She didn't attack for any reason. "But… are you sure? Could it have been a mistake?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure!" Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too." Taichi observed that he didn't look too badly hurt for someone trying to play off being injured by Mizore. He also seemed to be enjoying telling the story about how Mizore had attacked him. He was also leaving out a lot of detail from his story. Like where he was attacked and what he was doing there in the first place. "She's escalating too." Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They had been frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we didn't find 'em."

"Huh?" Taichi gaped. "But…there must be a mistake!"

"No mistake, kid." Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. There's talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"But…but, how are we sure it's her?" asked Taichi.

"The ice." Kotsubo answered as if it was obvious "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice!" Taichi tried to argue. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Mizore can't be the only one who uses ice!"

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Miss Nekonome gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" asked Kotsubo with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well… it could be a coincidence?" Taichi attempted to retort. "Weird things happen here all the time."

"You know…." another teacher, Ririko Kagome, spoke up. She had been overhearing the conversation. "He has a point. Plenty of odd things happen out here with so many different monsters grouped together."

Kotsubo started to become agitated, "Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!"

"She won't talk to you!" Taichi answered. "Maybe she's afraid to for some reason. I might be able to get her side of the story."

"Oooh! You're right!" Miss Nekonome smiled brightly. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to the young Rider. "Here you go! I wish you success."

"Thank you." Taichi smiled. He eyed Kotsubo for a second before he headed for the exit of the room. He was starting to feel that something was up and if he didn't do something soon, Mizore was going to get seriously hurt.

As he was leaving though, Kotsubo was staring at his back with a frown. "He's going to be trouble!" he frowned.

Taichi didn't tell Moka or the other girls where he was going. He was going to apologize to Mizore for yesterday. Taichi stood at Mizore's door, staring at it. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' a part of him asked

'She was just trying to be friends.' Taichi defended. 'Even if the way she was trying to do it came off as the wrong way.'

'She tried to freeze you and kill Moka.'

'Yes, but I also saw something in her eyes. She's lonely, very lonely. I don't think she has any friends here.' Taichi said. If he hadn't met Moka, he would've ended up the same way. He knocked on the door. "Mizore?" He reached for the knob but recoiled. "It's cold."

'She's a Yuki-Onna.' He thought to himself. 'Of course it's going to be cold." He watched as Taichi turned the knob and the door opened. "It's unlocked." Taichi observed. He pushed the door open and an arctic breeze greeted him. The entire place was covered in ice. "Mizore?" He went inside and wished he'd brought a winter coat along. "Are you here?" she wasn't here. He has to find her!

Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large blood red ocean. It would appear that she was alone once again. Taichi didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubts anybody would want to see her ever again. She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Tai. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong. "Well. Well. Well." she heard a voice. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki?"

Mizore spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo. "Mr… Kotsubo?" Mizore backed away from the grinning teacher.

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you." he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously, "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me!" she defended. "I didn't like it!"

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." he said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He finished, "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that!" he licked his lips. "Just let me do whatever I want and I'll put in a good word for you. How's that?" Mizore's eyes were filled with fury and with a sudden burst of strength she threw the man off him and over the cliff. He screamed as he fell and Mizore suddenly felt horrified. She'd just killed a teacher, she realized. She looked over the cliff to see if he was alright, which she doubt, but she still did it

"MR KOTSUBO!" She couldn't see anyone and she started to cry. Standing up, she turned away from the cliff when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. She screamed as she was being pulled off the cliff but she grabbed onto the edge and looked down over her shoulder to see Kotsubo had assumed his true form, a kraken. He had an octopus on his back along with several tentacles.

"I was going to give you a chance, you know?" Kotsubo sneered, "But now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." He added, "Oh, but before that I want to tell you that Kadoya was out looking for you. I guess someone does care about you, but it's too late."

'Taichi …cares?' Mizore wondered and then she began to cry. 'Tai …I'm sorry…' Maybe it would be better if she just…

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her hands and she looked up to see who it was. "MIZORE!" shouted Taichi as he grabbed her hands. She was shocked.

"Taichi?" she questioned.

The kraken teacher, however, was not pleased.

"Don't interfere!" He lashed out with one of his tentacles which wrapped around Taichi's neck. Taichi tightened his grip on Mizore's hands as a small silver cartoon-ish bat with big red eyes. It had large eyelashes which showed it was a girl. The small bat attached the NeoDriver and set it all up for Tai

"Thanks Auntie Kiva-La." He smiled before he yelled "**HENSHIN!"** the small bat activated the device and now Decade took Taichi's place, much to Mizore's surprise. Decade grabbed the tentacle with one of his hands and then pulled, tossing the kraken over him. He then pulled Mizore up the rest of the way. The two stood at the edge of the cliff as Decade turned to look at the teacher.

Kotsubo growled and then struck at Decade with his tentacles but Decade rolled out of the way of the strikes, taking Kotsubo's attention away from Mizore. Mizore watched as Decade protected her while he had no reason to do so. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Tai!" Mizore heard and she turned to see Moka headed for them.

Decade shouted, "Moka, get Mizore out of here!" Moka nodded and went over to the Yuki-Onna.

"Mizore, come with me." Moka said. "Please." Dumbfounded, Mizore took Moka's hand and was led away from the fight. Decade quickly put a new card into the NeoDriver; it looked like the card he used earlier, the symbol on the back being fire.

"FINAL KAMEN RIDER: D-D-DRACO! **DIAMOND FORM**!" His body took a new transformation much like the one when he became Draco but instead of purple energy and green flames they where now dark blue waves of energy and orange torrents of wind. When it cleared it showed a new Rider.

This Rider looked slightly similar to Draco but there where some differences. The first was that his suit was now dark blue and had some light blue markings on, the markings on the silver armour was now dark blue, the chest armour had expanded and looked much more reinforced with shoulder-pads now added as well as the pink-ish-purple orb was now a dark blue upside-down hexagon. His helmet was also different. It was all dark blue with a red visor. There was a light blue arrow pointing down on his forehead and there where ornamental horns on the side.

It would be easy to think that this Rider and Draco where two completely different Riders but they weren't. This was Kamen Rider Draco in hiss strongest form; Diamond Form

"What are you?" Kotsubo demanded as Decade/Draco slowly approached him.

Draco/Decade popped his neck from side to side before answering "Just another passing through Kamen Rider."

With a roar, Kotsubo attacked with his tentacles. They wrapped around Draco/Decade's neck, arms and legs and then he pulled. Unfortunately for him, Decade/Draco didn't budge. The kraken's face turned to that of shock as Decade rammed the head of his hammer into his stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Kotsubo held his stomach, grunting. "You'll never get away with this!" Kotsubo shouted.

"I doubt that." said Draco/Decade evenly. "You tried to kill Mizore."

"Heh, the tramp deserved it!" Kotsubo snorted, not denying a word. "Heck, she once said she liked me but when things got hot and heavy she bailed. She even froze me in ice."

"You attempted to take advantage of her feelings."

"Well, who cares?" Kotsubo said confidently. "Nobody is going to believe a student over a teacher!"

"Oh really?" the Rider questioned. "Gin."

Out from a bush, Gin grinned, holding a camera and a tape recorder. "Here, Taichi!"

"You got everything?"

"Sure did, the confession and everything."

Kotsubo's eyes widened in horror and he lunged for Gin, "GIVE THAT TO ME!" However, he didn't get far as Draco/Decade grabbed him by his tentacles. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so." Decade/Draco said, obviously smirking. With a powerful swing he tossed Kotsubo into the air. The kraken screamed as he went skyward. Decade gripped a new card and activated it

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIAMOND FORM D-D-DRACO!" the device yelled as Decade/Draco jumped into the air with both of his legs glowing with dark blue energy. He did an axe-kick, sending a shockwave of blue energy before he did a powerful round-house kick, sending a burst of energy which collided with the original shockwave and became a large burst that hit the kraken and sent him flying in the air

Draco/Decade sighed and turned to look towards Moka and Mizore. He approached them, his armour faded Taichi looked at Mizore who averted her eyes. "Why did you come to my rescue?" she asked.

"Because we're friends." said Taichi.

"Friends?" she looked at him, confused. His eyes showed no deception. He was sincere. Suddenly, she burst into tears and hugged him. Moka and Gin watched the heart-warming scene with smiles.

The next day, Mizore's name was cleared and Kotsubo's name was mud. It was all in the school paper. In the Newspaper Club's room, Miss Nekonome congratulated them, "Good job, everyone."

Taichi sat in his seat, smiling in satisfaction, "I'm glad we were able to help Mizore."

"That was awfully nice of you, doing what you did." said Moka. She'd never met anyone so kind, human or monster.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurumu. "I could've helped."

"Me too!" added Yukari.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone and…" He shivered. "It's cold." He then realized something and turned in his seat to see Mizore at the door. "Mizore?" Kurumu and Yukari backed away from the Yuki-Onna who entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle. Standing up, Taichi went to greet her, "Mizore, what are you doing here?"

"Tai, you can call me Mizo please?" she said.

"Alright, Mizo." he nodded.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked. Tai just then noticed that her hair was now shorter, just below her chin

"Yes, it suits you." he smiled. "Makes you look cuter." She returned the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizore said as she hugged him. He shivered at the contact.

"Hey, get off him!" shouted Kurumu but suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore!" gasped Taichi.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard." said Mizore. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" he blinked.

"It's very lively and… I don't want to be alone."

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned. "We welcome anybody!" Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Taichi, but she knew what Taichi was like so she allowed it. He was just too kind. Taichi, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a Popsicle if this went on.

* * *

Here Chapter 6. I really hope you liked it, I spent longer then normal on it. Chapter 7 will be up by next week. I'm having a really hard time with it, sorry.


	7. Lamia Study

Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews. I'll be honest, I was hoping for a few more then I have been given by now but, what yah gonna do? Just so you know I _like_ long reviews, and reviews on every Chapter, not just the newest ones. I like hearing what you think about all of my ideas, I like knowing what I am doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I'd like to know what you think about my Rider designs, card designs and even my idea about those Moka cards. Also my friend RedWarGreyX, thanks for the brainless comment by the way dude, asked why this story is called 'Part 1'.

Well, that's simple; this _is_ a Part 1 of a series of stories. This story will be made up of ten chapters, based off of the normal combination of chapters for this type of stories, plus my own Chapter 7, which uses a Chapter from the Manga that most writers seem to ignore. There will only be 10 Chapters and then that will be the end of Part 1. Then I will have a month long break to start writing and designing things that I will use in the future. Then I will release the first Chapter of Part 2.

I'm not sure how long Part 2 will be, but once it is over I will go through to a Part 3 after repeating the same break and, if need be, this will be repeated for a Part 4, it all depends on what I feel like doing so, yea. If I want to, I will do it. As some people might remember what I said back in Chapter 1, I said that all the AR World Riders will appear at least once in this story by the end, the correct way of phrasing that is actually that all of the Riders will appear at least once before the end of the series.

Don't worry, I'll try and get the Chapters up as fast as possible. The problem is; if I update to rapidly most people won't review on my past Chapters so, please, review as often as you can. And, I'm not trying to throw anyone off, but _please_ don't leave a simple 'Good story' because that doesn't help. I want _long_ reviews about your opinions of my story, about almost every factor about it.

Also, I would appreciate it that, if anyone has any ideas about the designs for any of the Riders from Neo Decade's Era, whether it is one of the main 9 Riders that I have already named or an OC Rider you have created for a secondary or extra Rider, please leave your descriptions in a review. If it is an OC Rider leave a name for the Extra Rider, their real name, their gender (Just in case they have a name that could be a girls or boys), any other forms you have created for it and a description of their weapons. I have a rough design for all the nine Main Riders, to an extent, but I would appreciate it if any once could give me more inspiration. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 7: Lamia Study**

* * *

Tai groaned. He was currently sitting in Maths, which was his least favourite lesson. It had been a few days since the event with Mizore and the girl had quickly integrated herself into their 'interesting' group. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the dream he had last night. He's been having more romantic dreams recently. But they didn't just feature Moka. Sometimes it was Kurumu, others it was Mizore and others it was even Yukari. Okay, the ones with Yukari normal involved her being older, he wasn't a paedophile, but he did have them. She was about 15 to 16 in them but it was still her. He wasn't sure what he should do. Did he have feelings for Moka? Or was it another of the girls? And what was he suppose to do about it? "Mr Kadoya!" a voice yelled. He was startled and nearly fell out of his chair. The voice belonged to his Maths Teacher; Kagome Ririko. Ms. Ririko is a woman in her 20's with dark brown in the anime, circular glasses over her brown eyes. She was wearing a white, v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt. "Alright Mr Kadoya, solve the problem on the board." the math teacher Miss Ririko said.

Taichi stood up and walked to the board before sighing. For some reason he could never understand Maths. He stood there, looking at the board for a few seconds before he answered "I don't know" Taichi growled

"My, my, were you not paying attention to your sensei were you? You really should not be day dreaming in class" she said making Taichi feel very angry

'Maybe if you actually taught instead of walking around and flapping your breast around then we might actually learn something!' Taichi thought angrily

"After all the semester test is coming up soon! We are wrapping up the first semester so study hard, ok?" she pointed the chalk

'Damn I total forgot about the semester test! What with having to survive whenever attacked, designing new cards and stopping the girls from killing each other I'm not... Oooh, pretty stars' Taichi said mentally while slamming his head on the desk before looking cross-eyed and very dizzy

'Taichi Kadoya...' Ririko thought before they left the class.

"Moka would you like to study together" Taichi asked

Moka smiled "Sure thing Tai!"

Taichi smiled back "Thanks Moka, I really think I need some help with math!"

"I… If it's what you want... could you... come to my room" Moka said leaning forward slightly and smiling cutely

"Huh?" Taichi said confused and blushing

"Let's study together... I'm sure there is a lot of stuff I can do with you that way." Moka said cutely while blushing

'Moka is being so cute today if i go to her room when she is like this then there is no way i will be able to study' Taichi yelled in his head while putting his hands on his head while moka blushed at his reaction

"I'll... try my best for you Tai!" Taichi looked at Moka as she pushed him up agents the wall

"Moka..." Taichi said blushing at the fact Moka had pushed him up agents the wall

"I'll work hard for you...because" Moka said moving her head in closer to his she was just about to kiss him when she bit his neck "you always let me suck your blood and everything" Moka said still sucking his blood

'Oh come on!' Taichi said slamming his head back in to the wall 'Damn it! Why does it seem like every time we kiss or seem to get closer she seems to forget the next day and act like it never happened?! Damn it all to hell!' Taichi mentally screamed before his eyes widened 'W… Where did that come from?! Moka's just a friend! Right?'

"Hold it right there!" both Moka and Taichi were shocked by the voice and Moka released Taichi

"Miss Kagome Ririko" they both yelled

"What are you two doing!" Kagome Ririko said

"Um... Well… You see…" Taichi stuttered out before regaining himself

'This can't be happening why of all people did it have to be the damn bitch that found us?' Tai thought angrily before he said "We were just..."

"You silly boy. Don't you understand now is not the time to be necking with girls?" in a seductive voice "You haven't been able to make it to class recently! It caught the eye of your teacher you know!" she said putting a hand by her mouth as to whisper to him Taichi began to sweat

'W… What is she talking about?' Taichi thought shocked she narrowed her eyes in him and Moka

"Now I understand. Moka you're the cause of it. After seeing this sight, as your teacher, I knows full well what's going on!" both two were taken aback "Moka Akashiya it's your fault that Taichi has not been able to concentrate on his studies!" she said pointing a finger at Moka

'Wait… first she doesn't teach but instead looks at the student like she's a cat in heat and now she is blaming Moka for my being stupid? No one insults my Moka!' Taichi roared in his head.

'What... my fault!' Moka thought sadly and shocked she looked at the floor Taichi looked at her then back at their teacher angrily

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I had just going to ask Moka to help me study!" Taichi said yelling the first bit to get the point across

"Calm down Taichi." she said as Taichi waved his arms in protest "Even if you did try to study with your girlfriend... all that would happen is you would end up getting tempted and you may end up messing around with her like you were moment ago am I right?" she asked looking at the pair of them "Your girlfriend can't help you in this matter." she said swaying her hips from side to side

"Damn!" Taichi cursed

'I want to say it's not true... but... whenever I'm with Taichi I really want to kiss him but I don't know if he like me like that so I have to suck his blood to stop myself.' Moka felt depressively

"If it's studying you want then your teacher will give it to you." she said as Taichi put his hands to his temples and rubbed them "Come to my office after school. I'll give you special after school lessons. Your studies will be far more fruitful than if you were left alone with your girlfriend." she said holding her arms open to him "Studying is a wonderful thing you know? That is just one of the many things I will teach you Taichi." she said seductively as she and Taichi turned red but for two very different reason she was having dirty thought while Taichi was very angry not only had she tried to seduce him she blamed Moka. Moka held her hands to her chest as she looked at the two before Ririko walked off telling Taichi not to be late or she would punish him leaving it to be very double meaning.

* * *

(Later)

Taichi and Moka went to the news paper club room "NO WAY! TAICHI YOU'RE TAKING MISS RIRIKO'S AFTER SCHOOL LESSONS!" Kurumu yelled Taichi nodded solemnly

"Yeah. Before I even knew it I was sucked in to it..." Taichi said from his chair depressively as Moka stood away from him also giving off a depressive vibe both thinking about the same thing. How they could have been studying together in Moka's room

"To bad she is always like this." Kurumu said shaking her head Taichi head shot up.

"She is my home room teacher she really pisses me off with the way she always gets the boy attention just because of her boobs" Kurumu yelled "mine are bigger any way" she said to herself punching the air Moka looked down at her own chest to see her nicely formed boobs only a bit smaller then Kurumu's.

Soft and tight Moka blushed at her thoughts 'maybe if I showed off a bit more flesh Taichi would pay me more attention' she thought sadly at the fact he was going to be with a teacher like Ririko

"_What are you talking about? Taichi is not that type of guy he is more interested on what's on the inside then what's on the outside. And I mean metaphorically, not latterly in our case._" Inner Moka said which caused Moka to blush and smile at the same time. Moka was quite happy with herself dancing around the place.

When she started to pay attention again Yukari spoke up "summer vacation" Moka instantly imagined a beach with her in a bikini while Taichi put sun cream on her back causing her to blush Taichi smiled happily 'I know just the place to go for summer vacation.' Taichi though. Thinking about how he could spend his time with his friends and especially Moka.

Taichi and Moka left the club room and began to walk to Ririko's room "Are you really going to Miss Ririko?" Moka asked hoping he would say no

"In all a truth I really have no choice... I really am sorry Moka I was really looking forward to studying with you but I can't now." Taichi said depressively

"It's alright." Moka lied equally depressed 'This is bad. I really wanted to help Taichi but would I just get in his way? I wanted to be able to have him in my room.' Moka thought as they walked out the door in to the courtyard

"But you know now that they brought up summer vacation I am really motivated to study so I can get a good score." Taichi said sweetly He then turned to face Moka blushing "And then... we'll be able to enjoy out summer vacation together." Moka blushed at his comment as they finished walking to Ririko's room Moka was just about to leave when Taichi caught her arm "I think you better wait here. I've got a bad feeling." Moka gave him a confused look but nodded all the same "If you start to hear a lot of banging about then break the door down if you have to. I don't like Miss Ririko. She creeps me out." Taichi said smiling as Moka nodded and Taichi knocked on the door

"Come in." Ririko's voice called Taichi opened the door and walked in

"Excuse m..." Taichi stopped short seeing the room it was lit with candles

"I'm glad you came Taichi." a voice called Taichi looked to see Ririko stood there in a black corset that showed up the centre of her chest and some of her breast as well as wearing a short black skirt that was cut down the sides showing off even more of her thigh it attached on to her tights which when down to her feet where she was wearing high heeled shoes she also had three what looked like belt straps round her right arm she had her arms behind her back and tilted her head slightly blushing

Taichi went from confused to shocked he blushed a bit and shouted "Miss Ririko! Why are you wearing that?" Taichi began to sweat

"I thought this would motivate you in your studies." she said putting a hand just above her breast as she blushed deeper

"How is this meant to motivate me? If anything, this will distract me more then if I was with Moka!" Taichi said regain his composure

'Now is the time to pull out the big guns.' Ririko thought "Would it motivate you more if I was naked!" she asked as she began to undo her corset

"NO!" Taichi shouted momentarily losing his composure. He quickly regained it "No I think I best leave." Taichi said making his way towards the door before something scratched his face he looked back to see Ririko with what looked like a whip around her

"I cannot let you leave Taichi you are my student and I am you teacher. In other words you are my... slave" she said

"W… Wait... Miss Ririko!" Taichi said sliding towards the door but before he could she caught his hand with the whip again and sent him in to the other side of the room

"Sorry Taichi but my after school lessons are very strict"

Taichi got back to his feet, a steel glare direct at the woman "You are going to want to get out of my way!" Taichi said in a husky voice

"What was that?!" Ririko screamed turning in to her true form. Taichi's eyes widened. She was Lamia; a half snake, half human monster. She also saw a weird looking flower looking appendage on the end of her tail which caused Taichi's glare to intensify

"An intelligence inserter. A very rare type of Lamia not many ever see one they are believed to be one of the most rare beings now." Taichi said out loud as she shot at him and caught his head in the appendage

"You seem to know about my race but did you also know the consequences of the person who has this used on them?" she asked as Taichi body began to give off electricity Taichi let out a scream, but little did he know that the room was sound proof.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sighed as she stood next to Ririko's door, waiting for wither Tai to leave or for the revision session to end "Moka! Help!" Kiva-La said as she flew in front of her, appearing out of nowhere

"K… Kiva-La?!" Moka asked in shock "What's wrong?"

"Taichi's in trouble!" Kiva-La said franticly

"W… What?!" Moka asked "But I can't hear anything!"

"Because the rooms sound proof." Kiva-La said quickly "I've been keeping a watch on him since the Mizore thing, just in case he needed help. I can hear him screaming, but only because of my strong hearing. You have to help him!" it took a second before Moka's eyes narrowed and a flame of rage appeared inside her green orbs

Not a moment later Moka burst in the room to see what was happening at first all she saw was Taichi yelping in pain on the floor as electricity shot out of him with a strange thing on his head she followed it back to see Ririko in her true form _'A Lamia. And a rare intelligence injector type to.' _Inner Moka growled. Moka then heard her yelp even louder then Taichi was. As he got off the floor and stopped yelping she began to yelp louder and louder

"I've had enough." Taichi said as he tore off the appendage off his head 'That hurt!' he thought angrily 'Thank every possible deity there that I can become immune to anything that can affect me, diseases or anything that alters my mind that I don't accept.'

"What... what are you?" she asked slowly moving away

"Just another passing through Kamen Rider." he said gesturing to himself. He then walked over to Moka turning his back to the Lamia she growled lowly at the fact she was being ignored as she shot her tail at Moka and caught her in the appendage at the end of her tail

"If I can't make Taichi as my slave then you will be!" as Moka began to be shocked and scream Taichi saw this and grabbed hold of the appendage

"Sorry." Taichi growled "But it will be a cold day in hell before I let you make Moka you slave". Taichi said tarring the appendage away from Moka's head and snatching her Rosary "Have a nice sleep Moka."

There was a blast of Yokai as Inner Moka was released Ririko saw this and spat "Who are you too deify your teacher!" she yelled before being kicked straight in the face

"Don't be mistaken I am not one of your students... and you are nothing more than a narcissist drunk on power of being an instructor!" Inner-Moka said coming out of her kicking pose "I have nothing to learn from you. Know your place!" she said as Ririko was kicked into the wall

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"" she said before going unconscious Inner-Moka then walked over to Taichi he smiled at her

"Why didn't you help?!" Inner-Moka said in a fake calm voice but really she was rather annoyed at the fact the boy in front of her. Taichi was about to speak when the fire alarm went and began to set off the sprinklers

"Quick Moka come here before you get wet!" Taichi said holding out his hand Moka quickly jumped at him and grabbed his arm, as he feed his light powers in to her to stop her getting shocked. Taichi and Moka were walking through the corridors when they got to the main entrance

Moka and Taichi walked out of the main entrance and Taichi quickly picked up Inner Moka bridal style with one arm "What are you doing Taichi!" Inner-Moka asked

"Giving you a lift." Tai smiled "That's what friends do, right?"

"Whatever." Inner-Moka said looking to the side, her silver locks covering her blushing cheeks

Taichi began to walk towards the dorms and stroked her hair Moka subconsciously pushed her head up agents his hand and purred Taichi smiled sweetly "So even the Inner-Moka can be cute then. Huh?" Taichi said accidently out loud after he said it he instantly looked at Inner-Moka to see she was glaring daggers at him.

"Taichi what is that meant to mean?" Inner-Moka asked in a fake calm tone but Taichi could tell she was pissed

"I just mean you can be cute especially when you purred and pushed your head to my hand to get more attention. It's so cute Moka." Taichi said happily as Inner-Moka looked at him with what looked like happiness in her eyes till in turned back to anger

"Taichi if you ever dare tell anyone about this; I will show you your place!" Taichi stopped smiling she looked at him for a second fearing the worst when ever she was with him she always seemed to bring out the worsted in him

"Not even the Outer-Moka?" Taichi said regaining his smile which caused Inner-Moka to let out a breath she did not know she had been holding before nodding vigorously.

"_Especially_ not her! She'll never let me live it down." Inner-Moka said blushing

"Well, I can understand that. Omoto would be jealous if she ever found out, right Ura?" Taichi said with a smile as he walked in the girls dorms and putting Inner-Moka down

"Taichi how did you know what we call each other? And who the hell do you think your calling Ura!" she yelled shaking the whole building. Ever since the incident with Kurumu the two had started to talk more, using the Rosario as a medium. They had even given each other nicknames to make it easier then calling them 'Inner me' or 'Outer me'

Tai just tapped the side of his nose "Let's just say you may want to learn to shut your window when you talk to each other you never know who may be listening in." Taichi said with a smile and a laugh as he left the building leaving a very confused Inner-Moka that once she processed what he said she became embarrassed, angry and annoyed she and more embarrassed was embarrassed that Taichi spied on her and her outer self more then she thought as she did believe he looked at them without them noticing which was the very reason she was angry as well but she was annoyed for another reason

Inner-Moka stormed all the way up to her room giving off her Yokai scaring all the other girls into staying in their rooms. When Inner-Moka got to her dorm room she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her once again shaking the whole building she went straight to her room after locking the door she opened the window "Damn you Taichi Kadoya! If your there, I don't know how you are doing it, but you do it. You've caught my attention even more then you have before." Inner-Moka complained.

Moka then looked at Taichi's window to see him stood by it with a huge grin on his face he picked up a note book and wrote something in it before showing it to Inner-Moka it said "Well, I guess I'm just lucky." Moka scowled at him as he laughed and wrote in the note book again "Goodnight Ura. I recommend you put the Rosario back on before you brake it." he smiled as he saw her roar he closed his curtains

The next few days Moka and Taichi studied together right up until the day of the exams Taichi smiled happily the day after knowing he would be ok after all he was by far the most inelegant thing on the planet but he could not let people know that so he held back his intellect telling himself he only wanted an 89 he even had to go over some of the question due to getting them alright to make them wrong he looked at Moka to see she had gotten 97. Taichi smiled at the fact his friend was so well rounded he walked over to her with a smile

"How did you do Tai?" Moka asked with a hopeful smile on her face

"I did ok Moka but even if I hadn't I would of still been happy with the fact that we got to study together. Thanks Moka for being my study partner it means a lot to me. I will never forget the time we spent together over these few days." Taichi said scratching his head sheepishly as Moka blushed

Moka then looked like she was going to cry tears of joy "Taichi!" Moka yelled happily as she tackled him

"What!" he said before Moka spoke again

"Capu-Chu" Moka said before drinking Taichi's blood happily causing Taichi to laugh at his friend before she released him and licked his wound shut he smiled at her as they got off the ground and began to walked through the grave stones in the woods together as Moka held on to Taichi's arms happily as they walked towards school.

* * *

In case you where wondering, Kiva-La's the size of a normal Kivat now. And the reason I made Inner-Moka fight Miss Ririko alone is because Neo Decade has fought by himself a few times so I decided to let Inner-Moka have a solo turrn. Thank you for reading and rember to leave a long review!

Oh, and please visit my profile. I have a poll set up for this story. Please vote!


	8. The Student Police Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A. that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 8: The Student Police Plot**

* * *

"What! The Student Safety Committee…" Taichi responded after hearing what Gin said. "Who are they?"

Gin palmed his face, "You have got to be kidding me, Taichi! How come you don't know about them? It's written in the student handbook." Taichi shrugged. Said handbook had been lost for quite some time now.

The first term was almost over and it was close to the exams. Today, Gin had called the Newspaper Club for an important meeting concerning the Student Safety Committee (also known as the Student Police for some reason). Yukari explained, "The Student Safety Committee, also known as the Student Police, is the school's rule enforcers."

"That's a watered down version of it." Gin grimaced. "They actually force the rules onto the students with an iron fist. Whoever doesn't follow the rules is dealt with harshly." He sounded serious for once which didn't happen much often.

"So, why are you telling us this now?" asked Kurumu curiously.

"Because the Student Police are the reason why the Newspaper Club didn't have any members until you came along." Gin explained.

"Something happened." Taichi realized as he held his cards in hand, looking through them once again like he always does when board.

"I wrote this article explaining how corrupt the Student Police really is. Let's just say they weren't too pleased and tried to shut this club down." admitted Gin.

"Well, you probably insulted them." said Mizore.

"But it was the truth!" Gin insisted, "But instead of shutting the club down they pulled the club's reputation into the gutter and took away my credibility."

"I don't think you had any to begin with." muttered Kurumu.

"Look, girls, Taichi…" sighed Gin "I'm only telling you all this for your own good. The Student Police have been on my case since our first issue of the term and well…they said they are keeping an eye on us."

Taichi looked worried. What if Gin was serious about the Student Police? He felt Moka's hand on his and turned to look at her. She appeared troubled, "What do you think Moka?"

"I know I shouldn't take it too seriously, but what if Gin is right about this?" she said.

"Moka, I don't think we have to worry. We haven't broken any rules, well, except for turning into your true forms, which were all due to emergencies." Taichi held her hand gently, which made her blush and her blush deepened when he smiled at her. Taichi was just so sweet and gentle. Taichi's status as a human was pretty much still a secret to the whole school. Only Moka was aware of it. But things were going to change pretty soon.

* * *

A young man with pale skin, dots for eyebrows, long blonde hair and wearing what looked like a military uniform sat behind a desk with papers piled up in front of him. He was currently looking through the student files belonging to the Newspaper Club when one file caught his attention. "Taichi Kadoya…" he read. He looked through it, finding out that Taichi had gone to school in the human world before. Now, it was not uncommon for monsters to go to school in the human world before coming to Yokai Academy but Kuyou would rather hang himself than associate with lowly humans. From what he gathered, Tai was a photographer and also a member of that (hated) Newspaper Club. Kuyou was angered by their defiance but even he couldn't do anything until they broke the rules. Gin had crossed the line with that article of his last year and the Student Police had taken care of his other members. Still, he was going to keep watch on the Newspaper Club.

Now, going back to Taichi, Kuyou rubbed his chin. The rumours about the young man were numerous. Some students believe him to be a shape shifter and the evidence supported it. From witness statements he could use the power of a vampire, werewolf, gill-man and Frankenstein's monster. Now, even Kuyou knew that for someone to have access to powers of some of the most powerful monsters in the supernatural realm was next to impossible. Kuyou even suspected that Taichi was human but he dashed that thought away. He wondered why Taichi would need a suit of armour if he could just change into his true form. Through the rules state clearly that students and faculty were not allowed to reveal their true forms, none of them actually obeyed it. Under life threatening situations and emergencies were they only allowed to do it and in a school of monsters the need would come most of the time.

What was Taichi Kadoya? And most importantly, where was he staying? He wasn't registered in the dorms and there wasn't any known residence outside of campus but still Taichi would arrive at school on time. "I'm going to find out what you are…" said Kuyou, smirking "And when I do I'm going to expose you." Kuyou had his suspicions and he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Taichi Kadoya.

* * *

The next morning, despite Gin's warnings, Kurumu had talked Taichi into helping her sell the latest issue of the newspaper. Taichi was feeling a little anxious since Moka, Mizore and Yukari hadn't shown up to help them.

"But Kurumu!" spoke Taichi. "Gin did say…"

"We're just distributing papers." said Kurumu, using her sexiness to her advantage. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I know but I'm worried about the Student Police."

"Hey, if they give you trouble just change into Neo Decade." she smiled. Taichi really hoped it didn't come down to that. The power of Decade was to be used only for emergencies since Taichi didn't have a real monster form. People just assumed he was a strange shape shifter and didn't even suspect he was human. He'd read the student handbook and found something about humans entering the school. They weren't allowed and what happened to them was, well… it wasn't very pleasant. If he was found out to be human…

He shook his head. He was getting depressed for no reason again. A girl had tapped his shoulder asking for a newspaper and he gave it to her while taking the money. He gave her a smile which made her blush before she skipped away. Like the girls, Tai had gained a quite following. He'd gotten some interesting fan mail the days following the Talent Show which had surprised him. Back in his past schools girls wouldn't even talk to him. "Does it seem like we aren't getting as many people this time?" Kurumu asked with a slight frown.

"I don't think so." Taichi answered. Of course, he was being mobbed by girls left and right who wanted to buy a newspaper from him. They may not even read it, preferring to just hold it knowing that Tai had given it to them. School went on as normal but right after school Gin immediately called the group for an emergency meeting, focused on both Taichi and Kurumu.

"I warned you two and you still went to distribute papers?" Gin questioned.

"Hey, we have the freedom to do so! The Student Police can't arrest us for just selling papers!" Kurumu yelled back.

"They can if the content is not to their liking!" Gin shot back. "They'll shut us down for good or worse!"

"Let them!"

"And challenging them is not a good idea!"

The others watched as Gin and Kurumu argued back and forth and Taichi slowly began to worry about the Student Police. He didn't want this club to shut down. Even if he would remain friends with the other members without the club it still gave him meaning. He finally felt like he belonged even if he truly didn't. "Just don't go challenging them and…" the door slid open to reveal a panicked Miss Nekonome.

"Miss Nekonome, what's wrong?" asked Taichi.

"Something horrible!" the teacher cried.

"A **SUPER **Newspaper Club!" the Newspaper Club exclaimed at once.

Miss Nekonome nodded, "That's right! I overheard it in the staff room. The Student Safety Committee is going to launch their own newspaper." She cried, "What will we do!"

"Great." muttered Gin. "This is just what we need."

"So what if they have their own newspaper?" Kurumu snorted.

"You don't understand how those guys work. They can MAKE you do anything with threats, their forte." said Gin, exasperated.

"I'm not afraid, are we, Taichi?" said Kurumu as she grabbed Taichi's arm to gain his support. "Well?"

"Umm…" stuttered Taichi.

"If Taichi isn't afraid then neither am I!" proclaimed Yukari.

"Me too!" added Mizore.

"Count me in as well!" Moka said energetically.

'But I haven't said anything yet…' thought Taichi but he really didn't know what to say as his female friends were excited about this.

Gin sighed and placed his hands on his head, trying to soothe a headache…a big headache.

* * *

The Newspaper Club worked hard on their next issue. They weren't going to lose to this NEW SUPER Newspaper Club that the Student Safety/Police Committee was running. No way! Kurumu was not going to lose and she knew just how! "Tadaa!" Kurumu announced, showing off what they would wear tomorrow. "We'll be wearing these tomorrow when we give out the next issue."

Tai blushed as Gin grinned while taking pictures. Kurumu was wearing a VERY skimpy French maid costume with fishnet stockings. The skirt was short and barely covered her panties, which was the point since she was wearing lace. She smiled adorably as she did a twirl. "What do you think, Taichi?" Moka glowered as Mizore and Yukari frowned. Kurumu was just doing this to show off to Taichi who was adjusting his colour because of the rising hear.

"You look…very attractive, Kurumu." the Destroyer of Worlds answered.

"That makes me so happy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and pressing her breasts against his chest, causing him to freeze.

Somehow, Taichi was convinced to use the NeoCruser and wear a leather bodysuit to look like a motorbike racer. It was the following morning and the Newspaper Club was ready to sell their papers. The girls were all in their costumes, waiting for customers… but nobody came.

The reason was actually very simple. The Super Newspaper Club was opposite of them and handing out papers to a very enthusiastic student body. It turned out that all of the members of the Super Newspaper Club were female. Very attractive females. They were also wearing skimping bikinis which was the reason why the males of Yokai Academy were rushing in. Bikinis beat maid outfits all the time. "This sucks!" Kurumu frowned. "What do they have that we don't have?"

"No shame apparently." Yukari huffed.

"We got off lucky in this case." Gin huffed. "They Student Police can get really violent if they want to."

"This is totally unfair!" Kurumu continued to rant. "Who do those punks think they are?"

"Shhh!" Gin hissed angrily, clamping Kurumu's mouth shut. "They have spies everywhere! If they hear then things will get worse. Let's just accept defeat now and they'll back off."

"Hey Gin, how do they keep getting away?" asked Tai "I mean, isn't there a headmaster here?"

"Yeah, but he has to be away a lot" Gin sighed. "That's why the Student Police have so much power. They enforce the rules while he's gone. Even if we tried to expose the corruption, we need proof and the Student Police are real good at hiding their tracks."

"Hmph!" Kiva-La snorted. "We should have some Mizore come here! These punks are just bratty kids compared to real monsters!" the little bat had been asked by Tai the night before to accompany them as another way to draw attention, she was a very cute little bat.

"I said shut it!" Gin cried, getting afraid. "Do you wanna die?"

"I'm not even student here!" Kiva-La argued.

From her place with the Super Newspaper Club was Keito, Kuyou's second in command. She looked towards Kurumu and smirked. The succubus was an attractive young lady so maybe a change of scenery would be nice for her.

* * *

Even after school had ended, Kurumu was in a foul mood. All that work and preparation was wasted and all because of the stupid Student Police. The only thing that would make her feel better would be for Taichi to give her a ride home on his bike. She wanted to hold him as they rode down the path to the dorms. It would be so romantic and make her day.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Tai smiling at her. The succubus was caught by surprise by her Destined One's sudden appearance but managed to recover. "Tai!" she gasped and hugged him.

"Well, you did seem pretty down." said Taichi. "Want me to give you a ride back to the dorms?"

"Sure!" she grinned as she let go. "Lead the way, darling!"

Taichi blushed but smiled nonetheless. He wanted to do something nice for her friend. She'd been in a bad mood all day and he remembered how vocal she'd been about riding his bike with him. Maybe that would make her feel better. Tai led her to where his bike was parked and removed the chain holding it in place. He reached into a hidden compartment and pulled out a spare helmet for her. He pulled out the bike as she strapped on the helmet, waiting in anticipation. She watched as Taichi got on and rode on behind him, hugging him around the waist and pressing her large breasts against his back. He put on his helmet and then revved up the engine. Kurumu squeaked and jumped a bit. This was really her first time riding on a bike with an attractive young man and she was going to enjoy it. With a roar of the engine, the bike sped towards the path leading to the dorms.

Keito stepped out from behind a tree and smirked. "Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly." she quoted.

Both Taichi and Kurumu were driving along silently. Kurumu was enjoying her chance to snuggle up against Tai by herself. Of course she made sure her breasts were pressed up tightly against Taichi. Taichi himself just decided to pay attention to the road and not the sensations on his back. As he was trying to concentrate, didn't notice the sudden appearance of something before it was too late. "Ahhh!" both teens cried before they collided with a near invisible wall of white strings. The NeoCruser skidded along a little further, but both Taichi and Kurumu were stuck fast to the white substance.

"Ew! What is this?" Kurumu cried in disgust.

"My webs." a female voice answered. "Aren't they nice?"

Taichi and Kurumu looked up and saw someone standing on top of a tree branch. She was wearing an outfit which revealed her to be a member of the Student Police. She also had an arrogant smirk on her face. "Who are you?" asked Tai

"My name is Keito." the girl answered. "I am a member of the Student Police here on official business."

"And what business is that?" Kurumu frowned.

"Well, I have determined that you, Kurumu Kurono are one of the driving forces behind the resistance of the Newspaper Club. So, I am here to eliminate you."

Taichi's eyes narrowed as his rage quickly reached its breaking point. Nobody threatened his friends and got away with it. He continued to struggle but to no avail. "It's no use." said Keito arrogantly. "My webs are stronger than steel. There's no way you can break them."

"How about cutting through them?" muttered Taichi. He shouted out, "AUNTIE!"

Keito wondered who Taichi was calling for when all of a sudden the Newspaper Club's own mascot flew by and cut through the web holding Taichi, Kurumu and the NeoCruser.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Keito as she saw her beautiful web being destroyed. Nothing had ever cut through her webs but maybe she never heard of how strong Lucifer Metal was.

"Kurumu. Run." said Taichi.

"No!" she shook her head as she revealed her wings and claws. "We fight together, darling. I'm not a weak little girl."

"Sorry" he apologized. He quickly set everything up and called **"HENSHIN!"** Kamen Rider Neo Decade was standing in Taichi Kadoya's place

Keito jumped down from the branch and flexed her fingers, "Well, if you two are going to show your true forms, I might as well do the same!" Keito reared her head back and then let out a shriek as she herself transformed. Decade and Kurumu tensed up, watching a Keito assumed her true form. Her limbs shifted and changed while more erupted from her abdomen, giving her the appearance of a humanoid insect. A large abdomen swelled from her backside while her mouth erupted in slimy mandibles. A wicked grin was still visible on her face despite the alterations to it. "This is my true form!" announced Keito. "I am a spider-woman!"

"And ugly too!" grimaced Kurumu.

"Silence!" roared Keito. "For challenging an officer of the Student Police, I'm going to kill you!"

Keito charged at them and Kurumu and Decade dodged out of the way from the charging spider-woman. Turning her head towards the airborne succubus, she turned around and spewed webbing from her abdomen. Kurumu was too late to dodge as the webbing ensnared her.

"Kurumu!" shouted Decade. He was about to help her but Keito spat venom at his feet.

"You have bigger things to worry about!" Keito laughed as she continued to fire venom at Decade who had to back away and dodge to avoid them. He then hid behind a tree to avoid from another attack like that. Keito was slowly approaching and with Kurumu incapacitated like that she was in danger.

"Looks like I have to end this all out." Tai smirked, inserting three cards into the Driver

"ARMOUR RIDE: METAL! ATTACK RIDE: CRUSER BUSTER! RIDE BOOST: MEGA MISSLES! F-F-FUSION!" there was a flash of light that caused both girls to cover their eyes. The flash died down and Kurumu and Keito gawked at this new Decade. Of course, the sheer power that was coming off of him made it even more obvious. Keito for the first time felt something akin to fear from someone else besides her boss. Decade's new armour shinned in the light.

Neo Decade's white armour was now looked like shinning, stainless silver. The NeoCruser had disappeared, but he seemed to have gained chest armour similar to the front of the bike. His arms had gained thicker armour that also followed the scheme of the bike. He had what looked like cannons that where based off of the exhaust pips on the back of his bike on his shoulders. His legs also had the thicker armour and scheme, but there where yellow bots down the outer side of each leg pointing outwards. The NeoDriver then called "FORM RIDE: NEO DECADE ASSAULT FORM!"

"Taichi?" Kurumu asked, almost disbelievingly. She had never seen her Destined One access this level of power. Decade nodded before he turned his attention to the spider-woman in front of him. It was time to put this so-called officer in her place.

"Change all you want!" Keito snapped through her mandibles. "It still won't save you!"

Decade wordlessly walked towards Keito. She stepped back before firing her venom at Decade. The venom just splashed off his armour like water from an umbrella. Seeing as that didn't work, Keito charged at Decade and struck out at him. Decade blocked with his right arm along with a swipe from Keito's left hand and pushed her away with his left arm. Blocking another attack he slammed the palm of his right hand into Keito's face making her stumble back.

To the surprise of Kurumu and Keito, Decade raised his right hand and a section of the armour rose revealing a missile port that extended from his forearm. A missile was shot from it which exploded in front of Keito sending her stumbling back. From the other arm a similar section appeared but instead of a missile it had a small machine-gun except it had no bullet clip. On his legs, jets started as the yellow lights adjusted down and activated a anti-gravity like system. Decade leaned forwards and he raced through the air like he was roller-skating, letting lose his gun the entire time. He attacked Keito from all sides, gliding around her and shooting at her with pressurized energy bullets. Keito screamed in pain and rage from the shots. A final blast sent Keito flying allowing Decade to get into position.

He put all his waist on his left leg before the thrusters increased and sent him rocketing in the air, almost instantly allowing him to pass the Keito "As a dear friend of mine would say…" he then did a front flip as the jets cut and he started decending. The cannons on his shoulders adjusted and fired, increasing his speed. Just before he collided with the spider-woman he yelled "… Know your place!" He slammed into Keito who began screaming in pain as she was sent flying through the air. She crashed through several trees before meeting up with several tombstones. She finally came to a stop against a large tombstone. She was a complete mess with several of her insect legs being broken and deep lacerations in her chest. Blood was trickling from her mouth and her eyes were blank.

Decade slowly stood up from his crouch after his attack. Decade breathed in deeply before his armor started to glow. The armour quickly vanished in a haze of light with the NeoCruser reappearing. Taichi himself dropped to his knees panting.

"Taichi!" Kurumu cried as she dashed to her Destined One. She'd managed to cut through the webbing holding her with her claws.

"I'm fine." Taichi mumbled. "Just… tired. Don't use… that form. Dangerous…"

"It's okay Taichi," Kurumu spoke softly as she helped Taichiup by his shoulder. "Just rest. I'll get you to the infirmary."

* * *

Kuyou arrived at the place where Keito had been defeated. As soon as she was found by the rest of the student police she was immediately taken to their special infirmary. Obviously, she'd been defeated and when asked she managed to utter the word, "Kure…nai…" before once again falling unconscious.

Kuyou examined the area. Aside from the damage caused by the fight nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then he saw a patch of red blood. He went over and kneeled down. He took a whiff of the spot with his nose and then his eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "So, I was right." It was a shame that Keito had been defeated by a human freak. It was embarrassing. Kuyou would need to punish her for her failure once she recovered. Mercy was for the weak and Kuyou was anything but weak. Soon, all of Yokai Academy would know of Taichi Kadoya's secret and Kuyou would be able to get rid of some unwanted trash for good.

* * *

"You morons!" Gin bellowed at his club. "I told you not to mess with the Student Police and what do you do? You go and put one in the hospital?"

"But… she started it," Tai tried to defend.

"They won't care!" Gin growled. "The point is they now have an excuse to go after us! They're going to tear us apart! How am I going to protect Moka like this?"

"Uh…" Moka blinked. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point!" Gin growled. Looking to Taichi, he grabbed the boy's wrist and began to drag him to the door. "We're going right to their headquarters and straightening this mess out. Maybe some grovelling would work."

"It's too late for that." a new voice growled. Gin and Tai looked up at the door to see several students in blue uniforms at the door. At the front was a young man with long blonde hair. He had an aura of power radiating around him. He also had this dark arrogant look in his eyes that was shared by the other officers with him. "Taichi Kadoya!" the blonde spoke. "You are hereby under arrest by the Student Safety Committee."

"Huh?" Taichi gaped.

"What charges, Kuyou?" asked Gin. This way he'd know what to grovel for.

"Assaulting an officer." the blonde, Kuyou, grinned. "And suspicion of human tendencies."

"What?" Gin gaped before he turned to stare at Taichi. "That's impossible!"

"We have strong suspicions so there will be a thorough interrogation." Kuyou snickered. "We will discover the truth then." Moka and Tai were frozen in shock. How could they have found out? All eyes were now on Taichi. The young man in question was speechless.

* * *

I know the new form is really stupid, its one of those first new forms of the show, under used until the next form is gained at which point it is overused yet still wins. But it's no more stupid looking than Fourze's Magnate state! And please review!

Oh, and don't forget to give me your OC Rider Designs.

Anyway, I hope to see you next time!


	9. Neo Decade- Arrested

Before we start the chapter I have an important review to acknowledge.

Kamen Rider Rave Master said: YOU UPRIGHT PLAGIARIZED ROSARIO TO KIVA! HOW DARE YOU!

Now first Rave, and I don't want to sound like a suck up, but I love your 'Imagin and a vampire' it's the most unique story on this section and I guess that Urataros will forge a double contract with Kurumu and Tsukune but dude, you need to calm down. First; have you _read_ half the stories on this section? They are all almost the same for the first few chapters, until the summer holidays. Also, in my story this is _only_ the first part, until the start of summer. In Part 2 there is allot more unique/ manga elements compared to Rosario to Kiva, which is a better mix, but focusing more heavily on the Kiva part of the crossover. This will be most obvious with the twists and other unique features/ characters that will appear there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A.R. worlds that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Chapter 9: Neo Decade- Arrested**

* * *

Taichi sat in a chair in a dark room with only a light bulb illuminating the area around him. Several members of the Student Police were surrounding him. They all had those arrogant smirks on their faces that made Kadoya growl from within. As it was, Taichi was trying to keep himself from getting killed. He didn't want to have to fight his way out since he hated fighting for bad reasons.

"I will ask you again Kadoya." Kuyou growled. "Are you or are you not human or part human in any way."

"No!" Taichi answered. "I'm not human! I wouldn't survive here if I was! Hundreds of students have seen me change!"

"Into a suit of armour." Kuyou answered. "While that is definitely non-human magic, I am still not convinced that you are not human. I demand proof." Taichi hung his head. This had been going on for what felt like hours. The Student Police had dragged him into the interrogation room and threw him into the chair. Along the way, he had seen dozens of students locked up. A lot of them seemed to be in there just because they had criticized the methods of the Student Police. It only served to make Taichi see just how corrupt the Student Police really were.

"I'm not human!" Taichi growled "My dad's Kamen Rider Decade, the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"But no one knows if Decade is human. Besides, I think we have better way of getting answers." said Kuyou as he snapped his fingers. Kadoya looked up from where he sat and his eyes widened when he his friends being brought in with their hands tied behind them.

"Tai!" shouted Moka.

"Let them go!" Taichi demanded, "They have nothing to do with this!"

Kuyou smirk. "We shall see after we question them."

Tai wanted so much to wipe that smirk off Kuyou's face but he managed to calm himself down. Kuyou was half hoping that Taichi would change into his 'true' form but maybe the young Rider already realized his place.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about Kadoya." a female officer asked Kurumu seriously. "Has he shown any kind of human tendencies in any indication that he holds anything human?"

"Look, all I know is that he was raised in the human world," Kurumu answered. "Even if he was, who cares? You'd pick up a thing or two if you were raised in the human world too!"

"We have reason to believe that he has human blood in his veins," the officer spoke sharply.

"No way!" Kurumu snapped. "There's no way he can be! No human can do the things that he can do!"

"Thus why we have our doubts," the officer nodded. "Still, we are investigating. Moving on, what kind of monster is Kadoya?"

"Well I don't know," Kurumu snorted. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form to anyone?"

"Then I'll tell you since we Student Police are exempt from that rule." the officer snickered. The women then got up and left the room

Kurumu looked at the table. A human? Taichi? Was her Destined One really a member of the race that controls the earth? But it wouldn't explain some of the things she had seen Taichi do.

* * *

"Of course I know about Taichi." Yukari said to the interrogator, "But why is this relevant? It won't prove if he's human or Yokai." she said confused.

"Perhaps." he said as he looked over his papers. "But Kadoya is a strange one he is able to beat the best of the best with incredible powers yet with a suit of armour." he said as he showed photos of Decade fighting several monsters. "Why does he not simply change to his true form and fight?"

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Well first off tell me who told you the 'true history' of Decade?" he asked her…

* * *

"Tai did." Mizore asked coldly. She didn't like the ones who were asking her questions and were causing distress to Taichi.

"Exactly." he said with a grin upon hearing the name. Mizore froze like ice. "Do you really expect the son of the destroyer of worlds to tell the truth of his family? I bet he's following in their footsteps."

"Impossible! Tai isn't like that he's nice and friendly, he only fights when he has to..." she said "... when something bad happens to one of us." she finished.

"Kadoya only fights to protect his friends that's why he hasn't changed yet has he." he said to himself as a guess from the Yuki-Onna. "Still, he has yet to change into his true form… assuming he has one."

"What do you mean?" Mizore frowned.

"Well." the officer snickered. "We're just wondering if your friend is really a Yokai."

* * *

"That can't be!" Moka cried. "There's no way a human can get inside the academy, is there?"

"Probably not." the interrogating officer shrugged. "Still… sometimes mistakes happen. That's what we are here for."

Moka bit her lip. This was not going well. Unless someone did something, Taichi's secret was going to get out for the whole school. "But... if he's human, how can he do the things he does?" Moka asked. "There's no way a human can do that!"

"And thus the need for the interrogations." the officer nodded "You went to a human school, didn't you? There discussing aren't they. Now tell me, how much does Taichi Kadoya act like a human?"

* * *

Taichi watched, relieved, as the girls were brought out from the interrogation room. Good, as long as they were ignorant they were safe. Hopefully, Moka lied to not only protect him but herself as well. Kuyou frowned when he received a report from one his subordinates and frowned. He turned to look at Taichi and then an idea popped into his head. Taichi cared for these girls so it would be a good thing to use against him. "Since they aren't cooperating, I say we punish them all!" announced Kuyou.

"NO!" shouted Taichi as he struggled against the officers holding him down. "They've got nothing to do with this! It's me you want! Then it's true! I AM HUMAN!"

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all gasped in shock. All this time…Taichi had kept this a secret from them. They turned to look at Moka who wasn't surprised at all by the confession. "Moka… did you know…?" asked Yukari carefully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" grinned Kuyou. "Let those girls go. We've got what we came for."

"Wait!" shouted Moka. "Take me too!"

"Moka! No!" Taichi protested but he got smacked in the face.

"Shut up, freak!" the student police officer snapped.

"Why?" smirked Kuyou "Get rid of them." The girls where then forcefully dragged out of the room

"TAI!" Moka yelled, fighting against her captors

"Moka…" Taichi spoke as Moka was taken away. Taichi was then dragged along by his feet as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore watched helplessly as their beloved was taken away.

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were all in a miserable state of disbelief after they were released by the Student Police. Moka and Taichi had been keeping secrets from them this whole time. "So… Taichi… is human?" said Yukari slowly.

"It seems so." nodded Mizore.

"It's no wonder he has that smell…" finished Kurumu. She'd always thought that Taichi's human smell was because he could disguise himself so well as a human.

They returned to the club room to see Gin, looking out the window. "Hey, I heard about what happened to Taichi. I'm sorry."

Kurumu shook angrily, "That idiot… he sacrificed himself for us! And now Moka's gone!"

"What?" blinked Gin

"Moka ran away after what happened to Taichi!" cried Yukari.

"We tried to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't listen." said Mizore. This was bad. Should he tell them? Sooner or later they would find out anyway.

"What will they do to Taichi?" asked Yukari fearfully. Gin bit his lip. "Gin!"

"The Student Police are allowed to punish students anyway they like." sighed Gin. "I also heard that…"

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"They are going to burn Taichi at the stake. In one hour." The girls were shocked to silence by this.

* * *

Taichi was placed in a cell awaiting his punishment. He'd heard the guards laughing and talking about a bonfire. He knew what it meant. And now the girls would be hurt. If only he hadn't shown up in Yokai Academy then maybe none of this would happen. His friends would be happy and safe and he… even if he was alone it would at least mean people would be safe. Besides; he has the other Riders.

He'd sacrificed himself to save the girls from punishment but Moka was sitting below the window of his cell. She ran to behind the cells and looked for him. She didn't want him to be alone. A wall separated the two. He hoped he could comfort her right now. Tai sighed before he said "Take these." And threw a few card out from the bars of the window

"W… What is this?" he heard her tear-stained voice ask

"A Little something to remember me by." Was his simple reply. The door to his cell opened and a pair of guards came in to take him to where he would be punished. Taichi resisted for a bit but it was futile.

Tsukasa dropped his cards and stood up, "What!"

Kiva-La repeated, "It's true! Taichi is going to be burnt at the stake!"

"We have to help him!" Natsumi said "No one burns my baby!"

"We can't." Tsukasa said, looking at the ground

"WHAT?!" Natsumi growled

"We can't help him." Tsukasa said "Not only are we not Yokai, but we're too old. The barrier only lets Tai through because he's still a teenager and Neo Decade; adult humans have no way through, even though we're his parents he is in trouble with the school. We could only go if he was in the hospital. But there's someone who _can_ help." said Tsukasa, walking towards the projector on the wall "Nobody messes with my son and gets away with it."

* * *

Kuyou watched the proceedings from a rooftop of the school. He liked to watch things from such an angle because it reminded him just how far above he was compared to the other students here. Besides, watching the freak get what he deserved after the trouble he caused was an extra gift.

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see who had come. His eyes narrowed as he spied the members of the Newspaper Club. All of them were in their true forms, save for Gin, who was only capable of a portion of his power at the moment.

"Come here to beg for your friend's life?" Kuyou smirked. "Nothing will stop it, you know."

"Then we'll make you stop them!" Kurumu hissed.

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded with her raised wand.

"Hm." Kuyou snickered. "Well, I could use some added entertainment." Fire began to circle Kuyou's feet as he turned to face the group in front of them. He decided to show these fools exactly why he was the leader of the Student Police!

* * *

Moka sat down, crying, curled up in a fatal position. Her best, and first, friend was going to die. And it was her fault. If she had just not hit him. If she'd never became his friend. If she didn't go after him. He would have left then. He would be safe. Sure she would be lonely, she would be alone, but Taichi would be safe. _"Will you just stop crying Omoto?"_ a familiar voice said, the Rosario around her neck glowing

"Ura?" Moka asked

"_Look at the card Omoto."_ Inner-Moka said _"Our mate gave it to us after all."_

"O… Okay." Moka muttered a she nervously looked at the card and gasped. It was like the normal Final Attack Ride card that Neo Decade used but the picture was different. She quickly looked at the back to see that it was the Rosario symbol on the back but it was different. The second card looked like the card for Draco Diamond form but it was again different. And then there was the third card, it was like an Attack Ride Card with a unique picture. She looked at the first card again and smiled

"_Ready to go and help him?"_ Inner-Moka said, the smirk visible in her voice

"Yes." Moka nodded, a small tire falling from her eye before her green eyes hardened "Let's go Ura." She then got up and took off running

* * *

Taichi grunted as he tried to escape his bonds. Being hung from a pole with a pile of wood underneath him painted a rather accurate portrait about what the Student Police were aiming to do. Looking out, the entire student body was in attendance. A lot of them were looking in confusion, unsure about Kuyou's revelation of his human blood. Others were apparently all for the bonfire.

"For the crime of possessing of being a human, Taichi Kadoya is hereby sentenced to death by fire!" the member of the student police called out. "For bringing such tainted blood here, it is more than he deserves." Taichi ignored the barb, focusing on trying to escape. As he struggled, members of the student police started coming in closer with torches, ready to light their bonfire. There was no way he was going to let himself be killed by a bunch of bigots!

As the student police members came closer, their plans were suddenly halted when a voice yelled "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" The students began forming a path straight to the source, not wanting to be in the way of what made the noise. As the students parted to see what was coming, their eyes began to widen and their mouths dropped. What they were looking at was something that they would never have expected to see. Standing at the back of the grouped students, a lone 16 year old stood cockily, leaning against a pillar with a Stetson shadowing his eyes. By his feet were unconscious and badly beaten members of the student police. The students where all shocked to see so many members of the student police lying defeated, and the boy had no injuries whatsoever. The boy was wearing faded black jeans, a black shirt with a strange bat-like symbol on his shirt in blue, black leather-boots and a blue watch on his right wrist "Howdy partners." He said in a very bad Texan accent impersonation

"Tyson Kurenai! I swear, if you don't stop acting like a cowboy and save me already I'll tell Auntie Kiva-La!" Tai yelled; his anger and exclamation shocking everyone present. What happened next was even stranger

"Y… You wouldn't." the boy, Tyson, stuttered before he fell to his knees. His hat fell of his head and brown hair and blue eyes where revealed. The boy was shacking, his shinning blue eyes that where the same shade of blue as the clearest sky and seemed to be glowing, where filled with fear so great it looked as if he had just saw an entire army slaughtered by a single man

"Wouldn't I Ty?" Taichi asked

"Fine Tai." Tyson said as he suddenly called "KIVAT!" a small, mechanical, cartoon-ish bat much like Kiva-La suddenly appeared and ripped the ropes surrounding Tai to ribbons

"Kivat-Bat V at your service 2nd Cousin Taichi." The Kivat, which looked like Wataru's partner except the cold was cobalt blue, said bowing while still in flight

"Thanks Couz." Taichi smirked

Ty then said to Taichi, "Your friends are fighting for your sake. Go now. I'll hold these bastards off."

"Thank you Ty, Keev, I owe you one!"

Tai then ran for the school building as Neo Kiva laughed and yelled back "More than one bro!" before he went after the student police members who were trying to get to Taichi.

"Kivat!" Tyson said as Kivat flew over to him. The new boy grabbed the mechanical Bat and held him in his right hand. He then held the bat to his left as it instead it's fangs into Tyson's body. Stain-glass like Fangire markings appeared on his face as he held Kivat forwards, the bat folding his wings to the side to take up less room. Chains wrapped around his waist before they solidified into the Kiva-Belt, only blue. The boy then called **"HENSHIN!"** before attaching the bat onto the perch. His body was covered in quicksilver that had a slight yellow tint to it. The quicksilver quickly altered shape before shattering, revealing Kamen Rider Kiva. Except instead of red this new Kiva had blue, just like Kivat V, and the 'eyes' where yellow. This was Kamen Rider Neo Kiva.

"W… What are you?" a member of the Student Police stuttered as he backed away

"I'm Kamen Rider Neo Kiva." The Rider said with a smirk as he pulled out a solid Fuestle that looked like the 'Wake-Up' used by Kiva and Dark Kiva, except the bat was white. He inserted the blue Fuestle into the Kivat's mouth before activating it.

"WAKE-UP!" Kivat yelled as the day turned to night and the moon rose high in the sky. The chains around his boot shattered to reveal the same winged leg that Kiva had when he used his Darkness Moon Break but the red was cobalt blue and the gems where orange

"From night till day; I'm Neo Kiva." Neo Kiva smirked before he jumped into the air…

* * *

Moka was sitting in her running towards the burning, worried for Taichi's life. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly, she heard a shout and turned a corner to see a member of the student police get knocked out. She recognized the person immediately. "Tai!" she gasped, happy to see him alive. Taichi turned around only for the vampire jumped into his arms, hugging him. "Taichi…"

"Moka." he smiled, relieved to see that his friend was okay. He returned the hug and then his tone became serious, "Moka, we need to go and help the others." Moka knew what he meant. Their friends were challenging Kuyou.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kurumu cursed, trying to stand. Mizore was also having trouble. Her powers were ineffective against Kuyou who could conjure fire.

"Give it up." sneered Kuyou. "That freak is as good as dead. Save yourself the trouble and give up. We may become lenient with you."

"No way." snarled Gin. "We won't let you get away with this."

Kuyou spat, "Like you can stop me."

"Why do you hate Tai so much?" asked Yukari. "He never did anything to you."

"Why?" Kuyou asked rhetorically. "Why? He exists, that's enough reason for me to kill him. He's a filthy piece human trash that shouldn't be allowed to live much less set foot in this school." Kuyou was insane.

"Bastard…you hate him because of that?" growled Kurumu cursed she wanted to get up and shred him for hurting her beloved Taichi but she was into much pain to move right.

"Humans and monsters are never meant to be friends!" began Kuyou with his speech. "Humans and monsters will always be natural enemies! That's how it is. The thought of monsters like us, superior to them, befriending the inferior human; the idea is just laughable." He laughed.

"So… Taichi's existence." began Kurumu. "So that's it. You hate him because he violates your beliefs."

"You're insane!" shouted Mizore.

"And you're all dead!" shouted Kuyou, preparing another fireball.

"STOP!" Kuyou heard and snarled. That filth was still alive. Moka gasped as Taichi was horrified as he saw all his friends lying on the ground and wounded from Kuyou's attack.

"Let's go!" shouted Taichi as he attached the NeoDriver to his waist. Kuyou tried to blast him but missed. He then inserted the card and yelled **"HENSHIN!"** As soon as his transformation ended he then leapt up and attacked Kuyou. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Decade.

Kuyou was sent staggering by a punch to the face and Decade followed up with a forward jab into Kuyou's gut. Anger took over and Decade inserted his card "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"

Decade leapt up, launching at Kuyou with his back-flip-axe-kick. Kuyou was sent flying by the violent hit and into the roof of another section of the building. Satisfied, Decade turned back to check up on his friends, unaware that it was not over yet.

* * *

"Bring it you losers!" Kiva yelled as he did a double back-flip before inserting a new Fuestle into Kivat V's mouth. The Fuestle was blue, like the other one, except it had a fox head on it, the colouring being red

"KITS BLADE!" Kivat called as it blew the Fuestle, a strange music escaping the glass whistle-like item. A red flash filled the sky and into Kiva's left hand. The light disappeared to reveal the Garuru Sabre except it was red and looked like a fox. Kiva also changed as his eyes and chest became red. His left arm also became a red version of the Garuru form's arm. The Rider charged, slashing the Student Police rapidly before he brought the blade down to Kivat, who bit it and said "KITS BITE!"

"Burn!" a soft yet fierce feminine said, its source; the fox head on the hilt of the sword. Kiva charged as the blade was surrounded by fire before slashing sending a horizontal wave of fire that knocked out a good portion of the opposition

"Time to change Kitty-Kat." Kiva said as the blade began to glow in a red light and he reverted to his base form

"By sweaty, thanks for the work out!" the same voice from before said, a kiss being blown was then heard before the light flew into sky, the voice yelling from afar "And I've told you before I'm a dog!"

"Next." Kiva said as he placed a new Fuestle into Kivat's mouth. This one looked almost squid like and the colour was orange

"KRACK CRUSHER!" Kivat called as a more aquatic music was played. Again a light fell from the sky, this one orange, and changed Kiva into a lookalike of the Bashaa form, except the green was orange. The gun also had a more squid-like form as well. Kiva let loss a barrage of orange beams of high-pressured water that collided with the officers, sending to the ground easily. "KRACK BITE!" Kivat called when the gun was placed near his mouth, biting the gun.

"Time for a whirl. Pool." A voice said, it was male but very calm and almost monotone. A minute whirlpool gathered at the barrel of the gun which Kiva then launched. The whirlpool condensed, turned into a tiny marble sized projectile that exploded when near more guards, who were caught inside a small explosion of water

"Thanks dude." Kiva smiled as the weapon turned into orange light and he reverted to his base form

"You are welcome master." The voice said before it disappeared and Kiva inserted a new Fuestle into Kivat's mouth. This one was sky blue and it looked like a bull's head

"TOR AXE!" Kivat called as a battle-like call came from the Fuestle. Once again a light came and Kiva changed. He looked like Dogga form except he purple was light blue, and instead of a hand hammer he had a large tomahawk axe. With both hands Kiva lifted the axe and brought it down, missing allot of the officers but the slash hit the ground and sent a small shockwave at the, "TOR BITE!" Kivat said as he bit the axe

"Let's crush them!" a rough and eager voice called, like a Viking who was obsessed with battle

"Bye, bye!" Kiva yelled as he brought the axe down onto the ground and a vertical burst of energy fired in multiple directions, they acted almost like homing missiles and hit every single one of the remaining members of the Student Police

"Thanks T." Kiva smirked as he reverted to normal while the axe turned into a blue light

"Lord Tyson I am glad you brought me out for battle." The voice said, you could almost imagine the light bowing "Now I must return."

"Bye." Kiva said as he deactivated the transformation as the light disappeared Tyson looked to the roofs and said "It's all you now Tai."

* * *

"Tai, you won!" exclaimed Moka as she embraced the armoured warrior. He was about to return the hug but felt something was amiss. Suddenly, Decade's danger senses alerted him and he pushed Moka to the side roughly right before a fireball exploded against his chest. The girls all gasped in shock and horror.

Kuyou had revealed his true form, a four tailed Kitsune with flames at the tip of each of his tails. "This is my true form, filth!" snarled Kuyou. "I am a Kitsune! Your better!"

"You're just an overgrown dog!" taunted Decade

Right before their eyes, Kuyou changed his shape once more into a humanoid form but he was naked with flames covering his private parts. His skin was white and he had fox ears in place of his normal ones. Four flaming tails waved behind him. He then rushed at Decade and grabbed the startled armoured warrior by the throat and lifted him up. "YOU FREAK!" roared Kuyou. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kuyou tightened his grip.

Decade was losing air and Moka could only watch helplessly, "Taichi!"

Kuyou tossed Decade away and turned his attention towards Moka, "But first, to kill your vampire whore!"

"NO!" shouted Decade but a ring of fire surrounded him. "Moka!"

"Tai!" she yelled before her eyes widened and she yelled "Catch!" she threw a card which Decade caught and smirked before inserting it into the NeoDriver. The card had Moka's Rosario taking up most of the picture with Outer-Moka on the left and Inner-Moka on the right

"ATTACK MOKA: ROSARIO BREAK!" the Driver said as Moka's Rosario began to glow before it turned into a small red missile that flew into Kuyou's chest, sending the creature back as Moka was surrounded by a red aura before she had became Inner-Moka

"So that's the release card." She said with a smirk

"Yea, and a power-up." Decade said "If I use it it'll fire like a bullet but if you use it then the Rosario will become gloves and boots that increase your strength." Inner-Moka smirked at that "However, it'll revert you to Omoto after 10 minutes, even if you are away from it."

"It doesn't matter what you do." Kuyou growled as he pulled himself out of the rubble that was caused by the Rosario "I will kill both of you!"

"Try it." Decade smirked

"ATTACK RIDE: NEO BUSTER! ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER!" the weapons appeared in his hands before he stabbed the blade into the ground and opened a port on the side of both the gun and the sword. He then pulled out two Final Attack cards and inserted them into the slots before slamming the doors against each other slamming them shut

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE:" the gun said as energy began to gather at the barrel of the gun

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE:" the sword said as the blade was surrounded by energy as Decade pulled the blade from the ground. Both devices then started to make a wiring sound, almost like an alarm

"You're going down." Decade smirked. Kuyou, enraged, fired blasts of flames at Decade and they exploded. He grinned triumphantly but the grin fell as he saw Decade jump out of the flames unscathed before landing calmly, the barrel of the gun and blade of the sword still crackling with energy. Decade then dashed towards Kuyou and attacked.

He slammed the blade against Kuyou's gut and the sword called "NEO D-D-DECADE!" electricity flowed through the Kitsune's body causing him to scream in pain

"NEO…" another voice began and Kuyou opened his eyes, which he had closed because of the pain, to see the barrel of the gun near his face, the power at the end a dark purple "… D-D-DECADE!" the energy slammed into his face, sending him flying away

"You… You bastard!" Kuyou roared as he stood up, body enveloped in flames, his face burned and slightly melted from the blast, revealing his skeleton and muscle structure "DIE!"

"I'd say it's time to end this." Decade said as he pulled out another one of the cards he gave Moka and his weapons disappeared. This card had a picture of Outer-Moka on the left, Inner-Moka on the right and Neo Decade in the middle; it was the Final Attack Card

"I couldn't agree more." Inner-Moka smirked as Decade inserted the second card he gave Moka into the NeoDriver

"DOUBLE FINAL STRIKE: NEO DECADE/ MOKA!" the Driver said before Decade and Moka both jumped into the air with Decade on the left and Inner-Moka on the right. They both extended their leg, Decade's left and Inner-Moka's right, as they began to glow white and pink respectively

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" shouted both the Kamen Rider called Neo Decade and the Super Vampire named Moka's inner personality as they used one final kick to send Kuyou flying skyward.

Kuyou seemed to hover in the air for a moment, like a signal to all the oppressed students of Yokai Academy, before he came back down. His body landed heavily on the roof of Yokai Academy. However, he didn't stop. He smashed right through and landed on the desks in the classroom below him. His body was bruised, bloody and broken. He wasn't going to be moving under his own power for a while. Everyone looked upon Decade now, in awe and fear. A red flash returned to Moka and forcefully reverted her back into her pink haired outer personality and she fell to her knees

He walked towards Moka and kneeled down. Moka looked deeply into Decade's dark blue visor and then was surprised when he enveloped her in a hug. "Ta… Taichi?" Moka questioned with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"You're alright." Decade said, relieved. "Thank goodness."

"OI!" shouted Kurumu in protest. "Why do you get a hug?"

"Taichi!" Yukari squealed excitedly. She dashed over to the white armoured warrior and hugged him around the waist. "So cool!"

Mizore then suddenly popped up beside Decade and hugged him from the opposite side, "Thank you."

"Hey!" Kurumu cried before she glomped Decade's back. "Save some room for me!" Gin was stunned. It was almost like he held back when they fought. He would have to be careful around Taichi from now on.

"Let's go." said Decade. "I think all the students are going to want to know what's going on."

* * *

The students all surrounded the building. They'd only caught a glimpse of what had happened but they knew Kuyou had been defeated. "What happened to Mr Kadoya?" asked Miss Nekonome.

She got her answer as she saw the group approaching them and the figure leading them. He was radiating with immense power, like an S-Class Monster but more. All the students and some members of faculty backed away in fear at seeing Decade walking so calmly with the girls flanking him and Gin walking behind. They were all a little wounded but they managed to stand. They would still need medical attention though. Decade then stopped and then looked around. In a flash of light he released his armour. The entire student body and faculty were stunned. It was Taichi!

"I suppose Kuyou's little exposition got the message across." he frowned. "For all who don't know, I'm human." No one seemed to be surprised about the news. Kuyou and his cronies had done a good job in getting the message through the school. "And yet I kicked his high-breed ass." Tai smirked. "I dare anyone to say I don't belong here." Several students gulped and backed away from him. It was obvious that none of them were eager to tangle with him, especially after they witnessed him emerging victorious from a fight with Kuyou.

"Tai." Moka giggled. His was very funny sometimes.

"_Just what I'd expect from the man who will be our mate."_ Inner-Moka nodded

"That's right!" Kurumu cheered. "Anyone think they can take my Destined One? Just line on up!" Taichi smiled at his friends. His life in Yokai Academy would be different now but at least it would be for the better.

* * *

Later, the Newspaper Club had all their wounds tended to in the infirmary. Despite getting a few scorch marks from Kuyou before, Taichi had healed. "Hey!" greeted Tyson as he leaned his arm on Taichi's head. "I'm Tyson. Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you too, Tyson." Moka smiled brightly.

"Wow." Yukari admired. "You're brimming with magic power!" She wasn't lying either. Being part Fangire meant that Magical Energy flowed through his very veins

"Tai, do you know why he's here?" Moka asked.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I've got no idea. Ty?" said Taichi.

"Your parents couldn't come because of the rules and the barrier so they called me." Tyson spoke.

There was a knock at the door and then a man came in. Gin's senses reacted a bit at the man's presence as did Miss Nekonome. Tyson, Kivat and Taichi knew this man well.

"Dad/ Mr Kadoya/ Great Uncle Tsukasa!" Taichi, Tyson and Kivat V exclaimed in almost perfect unison

"You know this guy?" asked Kurumu.

"He's Taichi's dad." Moka informed, rolling her eyes 'Why didn't she just listen?'

"His dad?" Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu echoed.

"I see that you are doing well, Tai." said Tsukasa. "We where worried about you."

"Well, you can tell her that I'm fine." said Taichi. "Dad, did you know how Tyson got here?"

"Yes, I do." Tsukasa told him. "I called him because your mother and I couldn't come to help."

"Then why are you hear now?" Kurumu asked

"Simple, a loophole." Tsukasa said "I wasn't allowed in to help because it was a school punishment but since I am here now, after when the punishment has happened, I'm allowed to check up on him only."

"That's a very cleaver loophole!" Yukari said in shock "I would have never thought of that!"

"Um, hello, Mr Kadoya." said Miss Nekonome.

"Just Tsukasa, please." he said. The cat-woman shivered.

"Right." She bowed apologetically. "I do apologize for not being able to take care of Mr Kadoya! As his homeroom teacher, it is my responsibility and I failed."

"Calm down." Tsukasa said. "What's done is done. No reason to bring it up anymore."

Kurumu decided to introduce herself to Taichi's father and maybe score some points. "Hi, I'm Kurumu Kurono and I'm…"

KLONG! A bucket hit her head.

"I'm Yukari! It's nice to meet you!" Yukari bowed.

Mizore stepped forward. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

Tsukasa smirked at Taichi, "It seems that you've gotten a lot of girlfriends buddy."

"They are just friends Dad." said Taichi in protest.

"Of course," Tsukasa nodded. "Well, I do hope you all recover soon. I will be seeing you all again for the summer." With that said, he gave a nod goodbye and left the infirmary.

"Brrr." Miss Nekonome shivered. "He's nice, but I just feel so uncomfortable around him."

"Don't worry about it." Taichi smiled. "Most people tend to react that way around him. It's not just you. It's because he's Decade, your instincts as a more anomalistic monster say to run away from a stronger predator."

Gin absently rubbed his chest. Taichi was strong, incredibly strong, but he never made him feel such fear. Yet Tsukasa's mere presence alone made him feel pretty meek.

"You little brat!" Kurumu cried, snatching up Yukari. "I was trying to make a good impression on Taichi's father!"

"And I made a way better one than you, you cow!" Yukari snapped back. "Besides, we all know you're a bad influence on Taichi!"

"Says who?" Kurumu growled.

"Says me!" Yukari shouted back.

Taichi didn't want to see his friends argue so he decided to try and stop it, "Kurumu, Yukari, please, don't fight…"

"Stay out of this, Taichi!" both girls shouted at him. He backed away in fear. Moka giggled. It was funny how Taichi could fight most monsters without fear but was scared of getting into the middle of a fight between two girls.

"Well, there is still going to a problem." said Miss Nekonome "Everyone knows Tai is a human now, there might be trouble in the future." She warned, "Things may not be easy for you. Sooner or later the Student Police may try to get back at you for what you did to their leader. Also, some students may not like having a human in their presence and may react violently despite your warning."

"Let them try!" Tyson exclaimed proudly, "Taichi is the strongest of the Masayoshi Era Riders and our unofficial leader when we all need to fight together; there is no way they could take him down!"

"Cousin Taichi can't defeat everyone!" Kivat added "What will he do when he faces someone who is stronger than him?"

"But Taichi will still be able to defeat them!" Tyson argued "And if he needs help all he needs to do is call!"

Taichi sighed. "Well, I'll just face it when the time comes." he said. "But right now I really just want to rest." He yawned. "It's been a really long day."

"Oh, and let me remind you that you have exams too!" said Miss Nekonome.

"Exams!" Kurumu and Taichi exclaimed.

"I've completely forgot!" Taichi cried, panicking.

"They are coming up soon." said Miss Nekonome. "So, study hard everyone."

"Don't worry, Tai." said Moka. "We'll help you study."

"I can help you with all your subjects too, Taichi!" Yukari said gleefully.

"Hey, what about me!" cried Kurumu. "I need help too!"

Mizore watched passively and then sighed. She watched as Kiva-La came into the room and rested on her left shoulder and she stroked the tiny bat's head.

* * *

The following day, Taichi was walking along the path to school and noticed the stares he was getting. It was either because of his victory over Kuyou, the public revelation that he was Decade, or that he was half human. Still, he was saddened by the looks of fear he was getting as they all gave him a wide berth. Of course, a number of girls were looking at him appreciatively. "Is that him? The human?" one girl said.

"Shh! Don't say that! He might hear you!" said another.

"Who cares? He's still dreamy and those markings looked really sexy," a third girl spoke.

A fourth girl expressed, "He looks so handsome in his armour too. Like a knight!"

Taichi couldn't help but smile. He may not be fully accepted, but at least he wasn't completely hated. "Tai!" Moka greeted as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh, Moka." smiled Taichi. "Good morning."

The boys all groaned in despair. Seeing Moka with Taichi dashed all their hopes away and it wasn't like they could fight him nor would they even try. He had defeated Kuyou and they didn't want to risk that. Kuyou had been taken away in a body cast the day before, vowing revenge, but he was also facing expulsion for what he'd done. He'd destroyed school property.

"Taichi!" exclaimed Kurumu as she glomped Taichi, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Ever since yesterday, she'd become more amorous in her attempts at seducing him.

"Morning, Kurumu!" Taichi blushed.

KLONG!

A steel bucket hit Kurumu's head and the succubus glared at the witch. "BRAT!"

"COW!" Yukari shot back. The two started fighting as Taichi tried to stop them. Mizore was hiding behind a tree, watching Taichi from afar, a smile on her face.

Little did she know two sets of glowing eyes where watching her; one set was blood red and the other was sky blue…

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! My next chapter, 10, will take a bit longer to get up because I am making it extremely long, as a special ending of Part 1. Oh, and the eyes won't appear till Part 2; but guess what they are! No one will get it right, but I'd like to know what you guys think it could be.

Also, my poll will be open till Chapter 2 of Part 2 is up, so please vote and give me your opinion for Taichi's first girl official girl! Please leave long reviews, and don't forget to leave your Rider Designs!

See you next time!


	10. The Last Chapter: Summer Starts

And here's the last Chapter of Part 1! Enjoy!

Oh, and I'd like to say now that Tsukasa and Natsumi will most likely be very OOC. And there are a few reasons for this! One; I… don't really know there personalities very well. Sorry. And two; It has been years since you last saw them (In that Super Hero Teinso movie (Yes I see that as cannon)), they are married and have a 16 year old son, they are bound to change over all that. Become more mature, more funny and happier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A.R Worlds that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/ phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"_Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka"_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**The Last Chapter: Sumer Start**

* * *

Summer vacation had officially begun and Miss Nekonome had proposed for the Newspaper Club to go to the human world. Taichi actually liked the idea, wanting to return to the human world for a while now. Still, as efficient as the bus was, Taichi wanted to give his friends and teacher all the comforts of home when they travelled. Using Kiva-La, Taichi had sent messages to his friends and teacher, asking them to meet up with him at a specific location. They all wondered what was going on. Well, not all of them. Moka knew why they were in this large clearing which was far from the school.

"Mr Kadoya, why did you call us here?" the cat woman teacher asked curiously.

"And why did you invite them?" Kurumu asked, referring to the other girls. She was hoping that Taichi had only called her.

"Well, we're all going to the human world and even though we planned to take the bus, I think we should ride in comfort." stated Taichi.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gin.

"Just follow us!" Kiva-La said cheerfully as she flew away, Taichi following behind her with a smile on his face. When a building came into view, everyone (save for Moka, Taichi and Kiva-La) just stopped and stared with their jaws dropped, speechless.

Taichi looked at his stunned friends and teacher, "W… Why is there a photo studio here?!" Yukari shouted, stating the obvious.

"I've told you all I lived off campus. This is what I meant."

"You live in a photo studio in the forest!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Oh my!" Miss Nekonome gasped.

Gin almost dropped his camera then started taking pictures. Mizore's lollipop nearly dropped out of her mouth in shock at the random appearance of her loves home.

Kurumu pulled Moka to the side, whispering, "So, you knew?"

"Since the start." Moka nodded. Kurumu frowned at how lucky Moka was.

"Taichi…" said Yukari gingerly as she approached her idol cautiously while looking back at the building a few times "… this is your home?"

"It is." Taichi nodded.

"Why is it in the forest?" Gin asked

"I'm guessing even in the supernatural world this is unusual." remarked Tai, scratching the back of his neck

"This is a first for me." commented Mizore "I've never even heard of someone living in a photo studio."

Taichi smiled as he turned around and pushed the doors open with little effort before saying to the group, "Everyone, welcome to the Kadoya Photo Studio."

Taichi led them all inside the living room where Tsukasa and Natsumi were waiting for them. Taichi introduced them, "Everyone, you all know Tsukasa, my Dad, and Kiva-La. The beautiful woman by his side is my mother; Natsumi Kadoya."

"Welcome all of you!" Natsumi grinned cheerfully. "Taichi has told us all about you."

"Hello, I'm Katsumi…." The succubus began, wanting to make a good impression in her Destined One's mother only for a basin to fall on her head

"Go away you fat cow!" Yukari yelled, waving her wand "I'm Yukari Sendou." She said, bowing politely to Natsumi "One day it'll be me, Tai and Moka sitting at the table with you and your husband for family dinner." She added, a faraway look in her eyes

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki." The Yokai-Onna

"Nice to meet you." Natsumi said with a smile "Why don't you look around?"

"Wow!" Kurumu admired the place. "It's amazing!" Mizore was too impressed. Her eyes caught sight of a display case with a few different Pictures of different people and armoured Warriors that she suspected where Kamen Riders.

She approached it and the Yuki-Onna pressed a palm against the glass. "Beautiful." she admired.

"Those of pictures of us and our friends, Kamen Riders of different worlds and eras." Natsumi said as she seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Mizore, which was quite an achievement considering how good the girls stalking skills where

"There are so many!" Mizore said in amazement

"There has been more than ten or twenty Main Riders Mizore."

"Really?" the ice woman asked in shock

"Yes. There have been 38-ish Main Riders." Natsumi said "But there are even more secondary Riders."

"And what's that?" Mizore asked as she pointed to a high-tech gun in the case set on a shelf below the pictures

"A Treasure an old friend gave us years ago." Natsumi said with a sad smile, remembering _that_ day

Tsukasa went over to Gin and snatched the werewolf's camera away. "Hey!" Gin exclaimed but was silenced by a glare. "Um... "

"If you want to be a great photographer I suggest spending less time trying to take pictures of girls naked and instead try and get beautiful pictures of the world, help people remember what must be remembered." He said semi-sternly before dropping the camera back into the boys hand before he approached Yukari. "Excuse me? Are you Yukari?" Yukari turned to look at the man

"Yes, so, Taichi has told you about us?" Yukari asked.

"He does, when he comes home. I'm happy that he has more friends now." said Tsukasa, smiling "I was wondering, since you're a witch, would you like to learn some magic from friends of mine during our trip?"

"Would I?" Yukari asked in shock before her eyes started gleaming with excitement as she imagined the type of magic she could learn

Kurumu was also looking around the chamber. It was bit but also homely too. She mumbled, "So this is why I never found him at night." She'd planned to one day find out where her Destined One lived and try to sneak into bed with him but now needed to rethink her plan. He was still living with his parents; she could get into their bad graces by sneaking in just to sleep with their son. Her eyes went over to a large picture on the wall of Tsukasa and Natsumi when they were younger, a key-ring sized Kiva-La on Natsumi's shoulder. Said teenage girl was resting her head on Tsukasa's shoulder and around Tsukasa's neck was the pink duel-lensed camera he use to have. On his shoulder was the DecaDriver. "They look so happy." She muttered, looking at the picture

"We all were." Kiva-La said as she flew towards her "That was the day after Tsukasa and Natsumi got together."

Taichi was telling Moka the story of his father's journey. How he travelled from world to world trying to find the one he belonged to. Even after he had defeated his 'final enemy' as the Riders call them, he could never find 'His World'. Until, one day, when he looked through his pictures he noticed that Natsumi was never blurred. Not now. And that was when he realized that he loved her. Because his world was with her. Moka wished for one day that Tai would realize his world was with her and they could create a symbol of their own love... at which point Inner-Moka snapped her out of it, reminding her that there was a time and a place for that.

The chamber very walls seemed to glow softly, startling the guests "Looks like we're off to the human world." said Taichi.

"What do you mean Mr Kadoya?" Miss Nekonome

"Well the powers of Decade allow me and my parents to travel between worlds, as well as almost teleport." Taichi explained "But, to make it easier to live and travel we wired the tech into our house. But it takes allot longer to travel this way."

"We'll be where we want to in about three hours." Tsukasa said as he sat on a chair

Dinner was served promptly as the three Kadoya's brought out trays of food as their master and his guests sat at the big dining room table. All of the guests save for Moka were still in awe about the surroundings. Even though they knew Taichi was very humble and kind, the girls still felt like they should be wearing their best clothes rather than casual things in order to impress the boy's parents

"Oh yay!" Miss Nekonome cheered as Natsumi put a seafood platter in front of her. "My favourite!"

"We thought that you'd like it." the female Kadoya parent smiled "Taichi mentioned you were probably a cat woman so we assumed you like fish."

"Ah!" Miss Nekonome smiled. She looked over to Taichi. "Kadoya, how did you know?"

"You see…" Taichi mumbled, remembering what happened to the last student who criticized her disguise. "… I… could just tell. You licked your lips when you were giving lessons that involved fish."

"Oh! So I did!" Miss Nekonome giggled.

On Another part of the table, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were chatting. Normally they might have fought, but this was Taichi's home and they didn't want to look bad. That didn't mean that they had to like the situation in some aspects. "Why did Moka get to know where Taichi lived?" asked Kurumu with a grumpy pout. "We're Taichi's friends too! He's my Destined One! He and I will have to live together when we get married!"

"I wanted to follow him home, but I lost him." Mizore commented, ignoring Kurumu's rant. "I wondered what had happened to him. Now I know."

"This is soooo cooool!" Yukari squealed. "I never knew Taichi lived in such an awesome place!"

"It is nice, isn't it?" asked Mizore.

Taichi looked around, smiling at his friends. This was the first time he ever had friends coming over to the photo studio. He knew he could trust them with his secrets after everything they'd been through. Still, the other girls were probably upset that Moka had known from the start about his unique living arrangements. Tai then spoke, "After this, I'll give you all a tour of the house. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" the collected females cheered happily.

* * *

The group then walked to a black door with a large 'DO NOT ENTER' sign stuck diagonally onto it "What's this?" Mizore asked

"It's our dark room." Tsukasa smiled "Where do you think we produce our photos?"

"But Tai uses a digital camera, why does he need a dark room?" Moka said

"_He_ doesn't." Tsukasa said sarcastically "He prefers to use Digital, where he can alter them if he wants."

"I do _not_ alter them!" Taichi said sternly "I adjust the lighting needed at certain points to increase the beauty."

"Alter." Tsukasa said

"I use it to improve the beauty that was already there!" Tai argued

"Like how?" the father asked

"If I took a picture of one of the girls by a lake I would adjust the light in the lake to create a halo around them to emphasis their already tremendous beauty!" Tai stated before he saw his father's smirk and the blushing girls before what he said registered in his brain "C… Can we just continue the tour…?"

* * *

In her own room, Moka was brushing her hair before she went to bed. She liked visiting in the Kadoya Photo Studio since it was such a warm and welcoming place. Despite its seemingly strange and random appearance, Moka couldn't help but feel welcomed. Humming a soft tune to herself, she sat up from the vanity mirror in her room and headed for the bed. Taichi's parents sure knew how to set rooms up in their home. Of course, thinking about them brought her mind to the fact that they were also humans. She was looking forward to what kind of adventures with Taichi and her friends would have next. This summer vacation would definitely not be boring.

* * *

Kurumu had always known that Taichi was special since the first time she laid eyes on him, which was why she'd been willing enough to give herself to him. He wasn't like any of the boys she'd entranced with her 'Charm' ability since he could fight it off. It was just so attractive to know his will was stronger than hers. He would fluster and blush while around her and whenever she tried to get cosy with him. He never objected to her advances, which just gave him a more innocent air around him which attracted her. Her anger had gotten the best of her and she'd tried to kill Taichi.

He had fought back as Decade but resisted killing her. This had made her decide that he was her Destined One without question and the fact he was the Destroyer of Worlds only helped. He just looked gorgeous in that armour. Now in his home, a photo studio that can travel between space and the very fabric of worlds, it explained a lot that Taichi was even more special than she ever thought possible. No wonder she could never find him at the dorms when he lived off campus with his parents. Did the faculty know about this?

* * *

Taichi was different, as far as Mizore knew. He was human. A human from Another world. But he was also a Kamen Rider. A Defender of Justice. A Kamen Rider who doesn't belong to any world. And he was the boy she loved. He was different, unique, and special. He had a kind heart, a soft smile, and also a timid personality. But, whenever he was threatened or if his friends were in danger, he would call forth his armour and fight.

Mizore never suspected that Taichi was a human. He was just too powerful.

And she saw him getting stronger and stronger every time he fought. It was almost like he wasn't trying his hardest yet. That thought made her shudder. If he wasn't trying properly when they fought, or when he fought Mr Kotsubo, than she knew that even if she and Kurumu and Inner-Moka they wouldn't be able to beat him if he went all out.

* * *

Yukari was enjoying her stay in the Kadoya Photo Studio so far. It was just so big and amazing. Also, Mr Kadoya promised that they would be going to a place later in the summer that had possibly the biggest library in any world, beside the one that his dead friend Phillip was connected to in his head, which had countless books on almost every subject of magic and being a genius Yukari wanted to know more. She thirsted for knowledge... but not as much as she desired her Taichi and Moka.

* * *

The next morning found Taichi washing in the bathroom. Each room was equipped with one so he didn't have to worry about taking up someone's time. He knew he wasn't the first one up, but at the moment he didn't really care. He was just relaxing in the middle of his bath. Today was looking like it would be a good day. "Taichi, I'm coming in!" Kurumu's voice suddenly called in a sing-song tone.

"Eh!" Taichi cried. He desperately scrambled for his towel so to avoid being seen "Kurumu! Wait! Don't!"

"Good morning!" Kurumu cheered as she stepped into the bathroom without shame. Kurumu thought he might have died of a nosebleed if she stepped any closer. Kurumu was completely bare save for the white towel which ended just at mid-thigh.

She was holding it shut herself, but it made her breasts seem just a little bit more noticeable. Her skin was also a vibrant pink with a smile on her face. "Kurumu!" Taichi cried before the girl in front of him rushed up to him and silenced him.

"Shhh!" she hissed. "No one knows I'm here!"

"Bu… Bu… But… why?" Taichi trembled. He desperately tried to look Kurumu in the face since it would have been inappropriate to see her anywhere else in her condition.

"I wanted to see you, silly." Kurumu smiled. "Just you and me by ourselves. I figured what's a more romantic place than here?"

"Umm… Err…" Taichi gulped.

"Also, I want to thank you for letting us into your home." Kurumu smiled as she gentle clasped Taichi's hand in her own. Inching closer, she was almost nose-to-nose with the startled young man. "What better way to thank my Destined One than to give him all that I am?"

"What!" Taichi gulped as Kurumu brought his hand closer to her towel-covered chest. From the bath, bubbles began to appear in the surface. There was also a straw sticking from the water making sounds one would expect to hear from someone breathing through it. The water sloshed for a moment before the surface broke and someone stepped out.

"Taichi." this waterlogged person mumbled.

"GYAAAHHH!" both Taichi and Kurumu cried in shock as they backed away from the tub.

As the person came out of the water, they managed to get a good look at her. It was in fact Mizore donned in a school swimsuit. She looked a little soggy from sitting in the water so long, and she didn't look too pleased about the situation.

"I knew keeping an eye on you was a good idea." she frowned. She then waved her arm and ice swept across the room and up Kurumu's legs, effectively pinning her.

"Hey!" the irate succubus cried out.

"Eh?" Taichi trembled as cold air went through the room. He attempted to stand up, but ice hands suddenly sprouted up and captured him. He trembled from the sudden cold as Mizore stepped out of the tub and began to straddle Taichi's waist.

"Summer trips are big romantic opportunities," Mizore explained as she took her lollipop out of her mouth. "I can't let this chance at Taichi's love pass."

Leaning in close, she prepared to kiss Taichi. Before she could actually do the deed, the door to the bathroom slipped open.

"Stop right there!" Yukari cried as she dashed inside, fully clothes thankfully. However, her dramatic entrance was ruined when she slipped on a bar of soap which had skidded across the floor. "Ahh!"

Falling forward, she grabbed the first thing she could. In this case, it turned out to be Kurumu's towel. The Succubus cried in shock as her only means of covering herself was taken away, leaving her charms to be seen by everyone.

Taichi passed out on the spot.

* * *

Tsukasa was walking towards Taichi's room, aiming to wake him up for breakfast. It was usually his job since he usually stayed up late making new cards. Seriously, the boy was a genius and just kept making new cards, never satisfied. It was as if he was trying to make the perfect card, the perfect weapon for a Decade to use and be unbeatable in battle. It's as if he secretly wanted to be the only person to defeat GigaShocker. As if he wanted to prove himself. Taichi made him proud but he also worried him. His friends where nice, although the werewolf got on his nerves. And he had to admit that his teacher was hot, if he was single he might think about asking her out but he has Natsumi. Said cat woman and the perverted wolf were up so it was up to him to get the others.

Turning a corner towards Taichi's room, he suddenly saw Mizore dash out with a swimsuit on while struggling to get her clothes back on. Tsukasa blinked as she dashed by, wondering what the hell had just happened. "Get back here!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she dashed after Mizore, clad in her underwear and struggling to get the rest of her clothes on. Yukari was following her and giggling like she had seen the funniest thing in the world. "I'll get you!" Kurumu shrieked. "You made Taichi see me naked before I was ready! You ruined our moment!"

Tsukasa blinked once. Twice. Three times. He then shock his head turned around and started to walk away. 'Urataros would never leave Taichi alone if he ever found out about this.'

* * *

After Taichi managed to recover, he'd come out of his bathroom and put on some clothes. He wore a white long sleeve t-shirt, black sleeveless hoody, dark blue jeans and a pair of black trainers. Right now he was obviously thinking if it was really a good idea to let the others know about his home in the first place. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were sure taking advantage of the fact. Most guys his age would've killed (literally) for a chance to be with some of the prettiest girls in Yokai Academy but he wasn't like them. The girls were his friends, not prizes, but they were treating him like some kind of prize. Kiva-La managed to calm down Mizore and Kurumu before a fight broke out in the living room. They really didn't want to have to clean up after the last time a fight broke within the walls.

There was a knock at his door and Taichi cringed, hoping it wasn't Kurumu trying to seduce him or Mizore stalking him again. "Come in." he said and the door opened to reveal Moka wearing her uniform shirt and skirt but without hr jacket.

"Good morning, Taichi." she smiled serenely. Taichi gazed at her for a moment before looking away, hiding his blush.

"Good morning, Moka." he said.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concerned.

"Well…" What could he say? "Not really."

"Well, I wish to tell you that my Inner Self has been speaking to me," said Moka, fingers on her Rosario. "She wishes to fight you."

Taichi whirled around, staring wide eyed at Moka. "She does?"

"The fight with Kuyou left her unsatisfied since she was not unsealed to deal with it. She wishes to fight you, when you're going all out."

"Moka, you know I can't fight you, either of you." he told her. "I lo-like you too much." He'd been about to say love but managed to correct himself.

Moka, however, had picked up on that slip of the tongue. She approached him, hands on his shoulders, "I know. You're far too kind." She bit her lower lip. "May I…?"

Taichi sighed and removed his scarf. This had become a routine for them. Moka just loved the taste of his blood. "Be my guess."

"Thank you." she said, standing on the tips of her toes and then biting onto his neck. Taichi hissed at the pain of her fangs penetrating the skin but relaxed. His hands came up to her waist.

When she was done, she looked into his eyes and the both just seemed to freeze as they gazed into at each other. So much had happened since they first met. They'd become good friends and probably something even more… Their faces inched closer together, their eyes slowly closing as they leaned in to…

Suddenly, Kiva-La barged into the room, causing both teens to jump apart. "Breakfast is ready. Come on, Taichi! It's time to go! You too Moka!" said the little bat cheerfully.

"S… Sure." nodded Taichi, hiding his blush. Moka was also trying not to blush as well.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair, for two reasons. Tsukasa had warned the girls (Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore) that even if they were guests in this house, they were to behave themselves; otherwise Taichi would never be allowed to have them round again. Also, Taichi and Moka were trying to avoid looking at each other. 'What nearly happened?' Taichi wondered. 'I tried to… did I really want to kiss…' His eyes glanced over to the pink-haired vampire. 'I did. I really wanted to kiss Moka.'

Moka had already been coming to terms with how she felt for Taichi. She indeed loved him, more than just a friend, but it was difficult for her to show it, especially with the other girls vying for his attention. He was also so shy and unable to act on his feelings. 'Maybe I was being too forceful. Maybe it was just the smell of his blood…' she tried to reason with herself about the near-tender moment they'd shared and the almost-kiss.

Also, she was worried about her Inner Self. Moka felt challenged by Decade's power. She wanted to see how strong she was compared to her 'mate'. Moka really didn't want to fight her best friend but her Inner Self could be really persuasive. Thank goodness the seal was strong and only Taichi could remove it. They glanced at each other once more before averting their eyes.

* * *

The Kadoya Photo-Studio rematerialized on an empty beach. The group walked outside, all of them in swimwear. Tsukasa and Natsumi were with them, since it was a family vacation with guests. The collective group now was going to have some fun in the sun. "So you aren't afraid of the human world at all?" asked Yukari as she and Kurumu stood in the water with a beach ball.

Yukari was wearing an orange swimsuit which had frills on it. Even though she was ready to play in the water, she hadn't removed her hat. Kurumu was wearing a simple black bikini with a flower designs on it. She had hoped it would catch Taichi's attention better than the last one. "No." Taichi answered as he received a volley from Yukari. "I'm human so there's no sense being scared. Also, since I travel between so many worlds being scared of a specific."

"That's amazing!" Yukari smiled while Kurumu took the next volley. "With the power of Decade on your side, I'll bet you aren't afraid of anything!"

"I wouldn't say that." Taichi chuckled.

"Besides." Moka spoke up from her volley, "Taichi doesn't use Decade on humans."

"Exactly." added Tsukasa "The power of the Kamen Riders is there to be used to protect humans." He and Natsumi where laying on towels, the man in a pair of magenta and black shorts and his wife in a white and purple one piece. The couple where taking pictures ever now and again. Moka herself was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit. She was happy she could swim with the others using the card Taichi made for her. Taichi couldn't help but stare at her when he first saw her in it.

Down the beach a little, Miss Nekonome was at a seafood stand in a pink swimsuit that left her stomach exposed. She managed to hide her tail, but her hair still looked like she had cat ears on her head. The man running the stand blinked in confusion as he waited for the disguised cat woman to make an order. "Um… are you going to order miss?" he asked. "The fish you're looking at are raw."

"That's okay." Miss Nekonome purred. "I like raw better."

Gin was amusing himself with his camera, taking pictures of the scenery. Of course, sneaking bikini shots of all the girls certainly helped lift his mood. "Another one for the record." he snickered as he aimed to get a photo of Moka's cleavage.

POW!

Gin fell to the sand as he dropped his camera, groaning in pain. Behind him, Mizore was in a purple halter top and shorts that matched her hair. A volleyball rolled to her side, returning from its sudden journey into the back of Gin's head. "Don't be a pervert." she warned coldly.

"Right… right… ow!" Gin groaned.

* * *

After a fun day at the beach, the group took the bus to venture to the city nearby. The parents returned to the house so the Yokai Academy group were able to explore. Miss Nekonome was also at the house taking a catnap while Gin was unconscious after trying to be a pervert. While Kurumu and Mizore looked upon the city in wonder, Yukari was clutching onto Taichi like he was a shield. She didn't like big cities. Moka had lived in the human world for awhile now so she was used to it. And well once the girls got into the shopping district things got interesting. "Whoa! Check her out!" one guy said as he appraised Moka. "What a babe!"

"Not as much as that one! What a rack!" said Another guy

Even Mizore was getting some attention but she ignored it, only Yukari was uncomfortable. "Hey, little girl, are you a cosplayer?" one otaku asked.

"Can I take a picture?" Another otaku asked. Yukari shied away and clutched Taichi's arm to get away. The way they were looking at her was not something she liked.

"It's okay, Yukari." Taichi said calmly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The pure conviction in his words put her mind at ease. She let her hand slide down his arm to grab his hand.

"Taichi." she said cutely. "Thank you." Taichi smiled back at the young girl. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion as a random guy bumped into Yukari and Taichi. Taichi fell to the ground and Yukari fell on top of her idol. Both groaned and looked to see the person walking away

"Bastard." Tai growled under his breath

* * *

Later in the evening, Taichi was being dragged through the streets by Kurumu. The girls had decided to split up so to explore. Mizore wanted to look at a bookstore she had spotted while Moka and Yukari began looking through some stores that had gained their interest. Normally they would have followed Kurumu with laser-point vision, but the lure of seeing what the human world had to offer was too much. Besides, Kurumu had managed to sneak him away under everyone's notice. "Umm... Kurumu." Taichi mumbled. "What are we looking for?"

"Well, I was hoping to get some new lingerie and maybe some new bathing suits," Kurumu giggled, making Taichi's face turn red. "I was hoping you'd give me your opinion. Is that okay?"

"But…" Taichi blushed brightly. How was he going to get out of this? As the pair walked along, Taichi suddenly began to hear a screaming and his eyes widened

"Kurumu!" Taichi whispered to the succubus. "I have to leave!"

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked. "But why? I thought... "

"There's an attack!" Taichi whispered. "I have to get moving."

"What?" Kurumu cried. "But, Taichi!"

Taichi slipped from her grasp and began running down the street. Confused and a little miffed that her plan was being interrupted, she followed. Taichi didn't even acknowledge her following as they ran down the streets. Kurumu kept trying to catch Taichi's attention, but he didn't seem to notice. Racing into a parking complex, Kurumu shivered when she heard a shrill scream echo in the complex. Even worse, she heard the scream suddenly stop. "It's here." Taichi frowned as he came to a stop.

"Taichi?" Kurumu asked with a tremble in her voice. A thumping sound echoed as a human body was thrown to the ground several feet in front of them. Kurumu gasped as she saw that the body was as covered in scratches and bleeding heavily.

"Well, well, well." a snide voice chuckled. "Two more morsels for me. How lucky I am."

From between two cars, a humanoid figure with a dark blue dragon. The creature had stain glass like structure on its chest and sand seemingly fell from his very skin

"It looks like a cross between an Imagin and a Fangire!" Taichi gasped in shock.

"So you know what I am?" Imagin/Fangire fusion grunted "Then I just have to eat you now. Lucky me."

Taichi got into a fighting stance while Kurumu readied herself to unleash her succubus powers. This wasn't some student out on a grudge and looking for a fight. This was a confirmed killer and would be out for their lives. Suddenly a group of strange, almost identical voice could be heard making strange noises. The looked into allies to see a large amount of men and women, even a few children, dressed in completely black with holes for their eyes and mouths cut out and a picture of a white bird on top of the globe "GigaShocker!" Taichi gasped in shock before his eyes narrowed and he got out of his stance, anger almost flowing from his eyes "Kurumu, don't worry about these people. They're Shocker now. Turned into part machine and hypnotised. They're completely lost. They only reason to exist is to now serve shocker for eternity."

"So you know of us?" the Imagin/Fangire asked "Just who are you?"

Taichi smirked as he attached and activated the NeoDriver "Just Another Passing Through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" he then inserted his card and called **"HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" the device called as the transformation happened before it called again "ATTACK RIDE: BURST!" a sudden burst of energy flew throw the air and slammed into the Shocker-Grunts, sending them flying slightly

"FOR GIGASHOCKER!" the dragon creature roared before he charged…

* * *

At the same time, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore had gotten together at their meeting place. It was a little early, but they were a little bit worried about Kurumu and Taichi being absent. Yukari and Mizore were more than a little suspicious of their common object of affection being alone with the succubus. "She's probably trying to seduce him as we speak!" Yukari frowned.

"I agree." Mizore nodded. "We should find them."

"We will be running late…" Moka mumbled. She didn't want to say it, but even she didn't want Taichi to be seduced by Kurumu... even if it didn't work in the past. The problem was that they didn't know where to start. The shopping district was big and there was no real way to tell which way they went. Then again, of there was someone they could predict, it would be Kurumu.

"To the underwear store!" Yukari cried as she pointed her wand. People started staring at her.

"Yukari!" Moka cried in embarrassment. "You can't say things like that out loud!"

"Let's go." Mizore spoke as she headed in the direction of the clothing stores.

The three girls set off in their journey. They could only hope that they found Taichi before Kurumu made her move…

* * *

Decade was thrown against a parked car before dodging one of the monsters claw swipes. Using its muscled legs, it leaped over the car, forcing the Imagin/Fangire to follow with a growl of anger. As he ran around the end of the car, he was met in the chest with a powerful kick. He was sent sprawling across the asphalt. Growling again, he got up and started firing fire-blasts from his mouth. The Rider jumped out of the way and inserted a card "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" before he jumped into the air and did his Rider Kick, his foot glowing blue, and smashed into the dragon monster, only for it to catch his foot

"What?!" he called before he was thrown aside lick a rag-doll!

"Taichi!" Kurumu yelled before he slashed and kicked a small group of Shocker-Grunts away

"Kurumu!" a familiar voice cried out to the distressed succubus.

"Huh?" Kurumu gasped as she turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Moka, Mizore, and Yukari. "Everyone!"

"What is… TAICHI!" Yukari screamed in shock.

Mizore and Moka turned to where their youngest friend was pointing in fear. Both girls turned and their eyes widened in shock. Right before their eyes was Decade being clobbered by a dragon that was seemingly made out of stain-glass and sand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mizore screamed in rage as ice began to erupt from the ground.

"What?" the Dragon blinked as he turned to the source of the noise. He didn't get a good look at the distance before large icicle rammed into his chests. He cried in pain as sparks erupted from the impact and he stumbled back.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari dashed over to the stunned Decade and gripped his arms so to help him stand up. "Are you okay Taichi?" Moka asked fearfully.

"I'm… fine." Decade grunted as he was helped to his feet.

The girls attempted to get Decade away, but their effort was met with fireballs at their feet. They all stumbled back to avoid the impacts. Looking over, they saw the creature getting back to his feet with his smock pouring from his mouth.

"To help Decade makes you an enemy of GigaShocker." The Imagin/Fangire spoke in a dangerous tone. "Therefore I must destroy you as well."

"This guy's nuts!" Kurumu growled. Her nails began to lengthen while her wings were beginning to bulge against her back. Her tail was already slipping out too.

"I can take him!" Yukari frowned as she took out her wand.

"I can as well." Mizore spoke in a deep icy tone as she walked towards the battle, leaving a trail of frost in her wake.

"G… Guy's." Decade gasped as he tried to remain standing. He attempted to hoist himself up and grabbed the first thing he could to do it. However, this turned out to be Moka's Rosario.

KA-CHAK!

The Rosario came off in a snap, erupting in a blast of demonic energy. DFI tensed under the force of the power, knowing it was bringing a powerful opponent. He couldn't see very well so he kept from shooting less he make his situation worse. The light died down to reveal Moka with Decade resting on her shoulder. Her silver hair shimmered in the air as she eyed the creature. One couldn't tell if she was upset at him or excited about the upcoming battle. "This is the one you let beat you?" she asked of the semi-conscious Decade. "You need to toughen up."

The DFI aimed at Inner-Moka before he began shooting. Fire weren't something that concerned Inner-Moka too much. Dashing to the side, she dodged the bullets easily. Still, the DFI continued his barrage while trying to hit Moka. "I'LL KILL YOU!" It roared as it created a larger fire-ball, hoping to incinerate her.

Again he missed.

Moka shifted to the side and gripped the creatures arm in a vice-like grip that crushed it slightly. How strong was this monster? "Although you are exceptionally strong, you are still nothing to me." Inner-Moka frowned. "Know your place!"

With that, Moka unleashed a single kick into the DFI's face. The force sent DFI sailing backwards and he finally crashed into Another car, leaving an imprint in the body and shattering the glass. DFI was hurting, dyeing even. "AAAHHH!" he roared as he punched a wall in anger. "I'll find you! I'll find you all!" and with that he burst into sand and seemed to just disappear.

* * *

The group left the area with Decade reverting back to Taichi. He looked injured. They placed Taichi on a bench. Inner-Moka had her Rosario back on, sealing her power again and changing her back to her human form. "Taichi, are you alright?" she asked her friend.

"I... think so." Taichi groaned.

"Who was that?" asked Mizore.

"That was... something I've never seen before." answered Taichi. "It was a crossbred creature of an Imagin and a Fangire, the enemies of two different sets of Riders created by GigaShocker, a group who want to rule over all, every world, every universe, and every species."

"What?!" Yukari gasped. Taichi then explained and this made the girls madder.

"How dare they!?" Mizore growled icily "People like that don't deserve to live!"

"No, there not much of a problem. I can deal with them." Taichi assured his Yuki-Onna friend.

"But how did he beat you while you were in your armour?" asked Moka. "And most importantly how did he know about Decade?"

"I took him too lightly." Taichi said before he admitted "I've also got an extremely large grudge against GigaShocker. I saw the grunts, got the connection, and snapped. Fighting with my rage instead of my head."

"I don't know but I think we should leave." said Kurumu firmly, thinking of Taichi's welfare. "We'll tell Miss Nekonome and Gin about this too."

"He seemed to hate Taichi. From the very depths of his soul." Moka noted "I wonder why?"

"So what?" huffed Kurumu, "Hurting my Destined One like that?"

"We should get out of this city." suggested Yukari, concerned for Taichi's life.

"But there are attacks. GigaShocker is here." said Taichi. "I can't just leave."

"We're not leaving, but you need medical attention." said Moka. "Let's get you back to the Photo-Studio."

"Thank you." Taichi said gratefully as he groaned again.

* * *

"A Dragon Imagin/ Fangire crossbred, you say?" Tsukasa quirked an eyebrow "I've never heard of this before. "GigaShocker must be getting more advanced."

The girls had taken Taichi back to the Kadoya Photo-Studio to heal his injuries. Right now Natsumi were tending to her son as the girls told Tsukasa about their experience.

"You've heard of GigaShocker?" asked Moka.

"Of course." Tsukasa nodded. "It is based off a group called DaiShocker, which was based off a group called Shocker. Shocker just wanted to rule a single world but as each new group was born their ambitions grew larger." Tsukasa began to explain

"How do you know?" asked Yukari.

"I was the head of DaiShocker when it all started." he answered bluntly, causing the girls to gasp. "I lost my memory and fought against them. Even when I remembered I didn't re-join. It is my greatest sin."

"Whoa!" Kurumu blinked at the revelation. "Does Taichi know?"

"Yes." said Tsukasa "He hated me for a while, especially after… he needs to tell you this when he's ready." He then turned around and walked away, leaving the girls even more confused

* * *

It was a while before Taichi found himself awake. Groaning softly, he rubbed his eyes. His body ached as he recalled the fight with DFI. He should know how to control himself better than that! "You're awake." a soft voice spoke from his side. Turning, Taichi's eyes widened when he found himself looking into Kurumu's eyes as she lay down next to him. She was wearing proper clothes, but it was still embarrassing to be in the same bed with a girl.

"K… Kurumu?" Taichi gulped. He began to struggle, but Kurumu quickly grasped his shoulder and gently stroked his face to calm him down.

"Shhh." she spoke. "It's okay. I'm not going to try anything. I just want to lay here next to you. To make sure you're okay. I was really scared when I saw what that DFI guy was doing to you."

"Oh, thank you." Taichi smiled weakly. "I'm feeling pretty good though."

"That's good." Kurumu smiled. "The others will be glad to hear that." Normally Kurumu would have milked her current position with Taichi for all it was worth. Still, Taichi was badly injured and this wasn't the time to worry about thing like their rivalries. His health was their top priority. Even though Kurumu ranted and raged about what she was going to do to the creature if she ever saw him again, she was actually very scared. She had never seen Taichi get knocked around as badly as he did that day. Not even the Kuyou had hurt him as much as DFI had. Seeing Taichi get hurt so bad had honestly scared her and she really had to see for herself that he was okay.

"Umm…where are the others?" Taichi asked.

"We've been taking turns watching." Kurumu answered. "It was my turn when you woke up."

"Oh," Taichi nodded. The thought that he worried his friends so much made him feel bad. "Sorry…for worrying you."

"Stupid. Don't be," Kurumu frowned. She then decided to indulge herself a little. "If you want to make me feel better. Can you… let me cuddle for a while?"

"Um…" Taichi gulped. It sounded like a simple request and he did owe Kurumu for putting her through the event. "I guess. For a little while." Kurumu smiled and pressed up against Taichi's body. It wasn't in a seductive way either. It was just a way she could share his warmth and remind herself that he was okay and that he was going to recover.

* * *

Later, Natsumi went up to check on Taichi. Things had been quiet and the girls were missing for the moment. It didn't take much to guess where they had gone. Still, she had decided to check so to make sure of it.

Opening the door to her son's bedroom, Natsumi saw that Taichi was asleep. Curled up to his right side was Kurumu, who was clutching him tightly. On his left was Moka, holding him just as tightly. Between Taichi and Moka's bodies was Yukari, who wanted to share the warmth with both. Mizore was resting on top of him with her head on his chest.

Natsumi giggled slightly in amusement. Taichi had definitely snagged each of the girls securely. Getting them away from him would be like trying to pull the sun out of the sky.

Deciding to let the group sleep, Natsumi quietly shut the door and quietly walked away

* * *

"Could you please tell me about this crossbred thing?" asked Miss Nekonome. Upon hearing that one of her students had been attacked, Miss Nekonome freaked. She acted almost like a mother cat in regards to her kittens about Taichi's condition. After Taichi was sure to recover, she started crying and bemoaning about what a horrible teacher she was. It took a while for het to calm down. Now she just wanted to know what had attacked her student since one of the girls let it slip that Tsukasa knew about it.

"It's a human invention." Tsukasa sighed as he drank his coffee. "It was made by a group calling themselves the GigaShocker. They are dedicated to wiping out anyone who doesn't bow down to them. They wish to rule all. They seem to have started to mix the genes of different types of Rider monsters to create even stronger crossbreds. Rather effective as well. We'll have to prepare."

"What!" Miss Nekonome gasped. "I had no idea humans could make such things!"

"Oh, they can." Tsukasa snorted. "They are geniuses, stupid, but brilliant."

"How powerful!" Miss Nekonome gasped. Such a dangerous weapon!

"Knowing them it probably isn't filled with flaws too." Tsukasa snorted. "They wouldn't risk letting one lose with a group of Shocker-Grunts unless it was more or less perfected. There is probably one small weakness that will kill it, but not a loads of mistakes that we can easily take advantage of."

Miss Nekonome nodded. This was a very powerful item if it could do so much damage, "What is it capable of?"

"Who knows?" Tsukasa shrugged "As I've said, this is new we don't know what it is capable of."

"Weaknesses?" asked the cat woman The Headmaster would want this information.

"The Fangire and Imagin both have their own weaknesses but who knows what this abomination is capable of." Tsukasa shrugged. "But then again it might have just been Taichi's problem that caused him to be beaten so easily."

"So it might not be able to kill some monsters?" Miss Nekonome asked

"It probably will." Tsukasa shrugged. "It just might take little extra effort to do the job for some of the sturdier races."

* * *

(Later)

Later that night, Taichi blinked in surprise when he awoke in the arms of four beautiful girls. Usually he would be blushing up a storm but the feeling of being comforted by his friends washed over him. He was in deep thought right now. These girls were his friends and he did love them and they loved him too in their own ways. Kurumu was aggressive, Mizore was a stalker, Yukari wanted to be with him and Moka, and Moka...

Moka was something else. He knew of her two personalities and while Moka treated him tenderly, the Inner Moka sometimes looked down upon him for being weak while at the same time having respect for his power as Decade. It was difficult to determine who was the real Moka.

He couldn't move as he was pinned down by the feminine forms and sighed. Most boys his age would kill for a chance like this, to sleep with these beautiful women and brag about it but Taichi wasn't like that. He may hold special feelings for these girls but they were friends... though the possibility of something more had cross his mind a few times.

He looked to his right at Kurumu who was snuggling up against him then to his right where Moka was sleeping peacefully. Yukari was giggling in her sleep, obviously dreaming about something Taichi didn't want to know about. Finally, he looked over to Mizore who was on his chest.

His mind then went back to the fight. He hasn't lost his cool like that in years. Ever since… that day… his emotions, his mind, could be dangerously unstable, even his soul didn't feel right sometimes. But he's never been that angry from a random snap, even against most of the bastards he's fought since coming to Yokai Academy. But he snaps when near GigaShocker but… never like that. Not in years.

Kiva-La flew into the room, announcing, "Dinner is ready!" before she stared at the sight. Taichi stared back as the girls began to wake. Chuckling, Kiva-La said teasingly, "Wow my little Nephey-poo I didn't know you had it in you to have so many girls sleep with you! I don't know whether to be mad or proud!"

Gin barged in, interested, "Really?" He looked at the bed. "Whoa! Look at you, Taichi! You're a player!" Gin was jealous of Taichi. The Rider exerted no effort when it came to winning girls over. It just came naturally to him.

The girls then finally took notice of each other and Taichi groaned, knowing another fight may break out and it was already dinner time too.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Yukari was out at the moment getting some ingredients for dinner. Usually it wasn't a problem, but there were a lot more people staying at the house so food was being taken up a little quicker than usual. As such, Yukari had volunteered to get the food. She was a little afraid of being out alone in the human world, but she wanted to at least get over her fear. "Okay." she sighed. She looked at the list that was in her hand. "I got mice, onion, carrot, garlic, celery, tomato ketchup, soy sauce and now for some pasta." Looking to the stores, Yukari decided to see if she could find the right one. As she began walking, a black feather floated down in front of her. "Huh?" she blinked in confusion before he looked up.

To her surprise, a feminine figure was coming down to the ground. As she got closer, Yukari noticed that this person was wearing a gothic outfit that composed of a pink top and a long black skirt. She had long dark hair with her hair styled with two ponytails coming from the sides of her head. She also had a set of black wings coming from her back. Yukari just watched spellbound as the young woman landed lightly on her feet and dispelled her wings with a wave of an ornate wand. "Hi." the young woman smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Uh… no." Yukari denied. "Are you a witch?"

"Yes! Just like you!" the young woman smiled. "My name's Ruby."

"Oh. My name's Yukari," the tiny witch nodded. "It's nice to meet you. How did you know I was a witch?"

"I spotted you when you were walking with your friends." Ruby answered. "At first I thought they were humans until you got ready to face against the strange monster."

"The Imagin/ Fangire crossbred!" Yukari huffed. "He's lucky I didn't get to put a curse on him after he tried to kill Decade!"

"Decade?" Ruby blinked. "You mean the man in the white armour?"

"That's him!" Yukari squealed. "He's so cool! My idol!"

"So, would you like to tell me more about Decade?" asked Ruby, trying to make conversation.

* * *

Tsukasa was following Yukari, looking after her. He was always overly paranoid after a GigaShocker attack. He'd followed Yukari since she wanted to go shopping. And now Yukari talking to a woman in pink and black. Tsukasa continued to listen, hidden in the shadows. He would intervene when needed. Something was off about that woman. He listened in on the conversation. From the sound of it, Yukari was talking about Neo Decade like one would about their idol. The taller girl was listening intently to what Yukari had to say. It seemed like she was trying to learn as much as she could about Neo Decade. "So he uses this power to protect humans?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Yukari smiled. "He's just so strong! He's incredible!"

"But… why?" the woman asked. This caused Tsukasa's eyes to narrow

"Huh?" Yukari blinked. She pondered the question to try and find the right answer. "Well, it's probably the right thing to do. I mean, of you saw someone who was in trouble, wouldn't you help?"

The woman remained silent. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Tsukasa narrowed his eyes. This woman was definitely not earning his good graces like that. If this woman wanted to talk, then they could do it in the void between worlds. Walking around into the light, he waved noticeably. "Yukari!" he called, catching the two witches' attention.

"Oh, hi Mr Kadoya!" Yukari waved.

Ruby had a different reaction. Her eyes seemed to turn to steel as she spotted the Rider. Raising her wand, several large feathers with glinted in the light appeared. Waving her wand, she sent them shooting at the Destroyer of Worlds. "Tsukasa!" Yukari cried.

"Whoa!" Tsukasa cried before he jumped out of the way, the DecaDriver now around his waist **"HENSHIN!"** Yukari's eyes widened as she saw her crush's father transform like his son, only completely different.

"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!" the driver yelled. Several symbols, which were where the window of the buckle is, appeared around Tsukasa and took images of armoured men, that was also wearing the same armour. The men slammed into Tsukasa making him wearing the armour. Then a flash of red light came out of the belt and became an illusion of cards that slam into his helmet forming stripes on it. Then a yellow blink on the helmet before giving the armour colour, which was magenta. He was the one who held the title of the strongest Rider, Kamen Rider Decade

"What the...?" said Ruby, obviously shocked

"Mr Kadoya?" asked Yukari

The Rider just faced the razor feathers. Suddenly he unleashed the Ride-Booker in its Sword Mode and slashed it several times. Each one collided perfectly with a feather and knocked it out of the air. Looking at the witches, he saw the older one was gaping in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped as she covered her mouth. "I am SO sorry! I thought you were a human! Honest! I didn't think you where Decade!"

"You should think before attacking someone." Tsukasa warned as he deactivated his armour

"Oh! I will! I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she dashed up to Tsukasa to make sure that she hadn't harmed him. "I cannot apologize enough! The Destroyer of Worlds! Master is going to be unhappy with me!"

Tsukasa shock his head before his eyes widened "You attacked me when you thought I was human?"

"So?" Ruby retorted. "You kill humans." Yukari gasped.

"Is that true?" Yukari asked.

"I did." he confessed. "I had to do what I had to do to save people from evil. You can't always talk your way out of things. But I don't do that anymore."

"You don't?" Ruby asked with some surprise. "Then… how are you still alive?"

"It's simple, I fight to protect me and my family but I haven't had to kill someone in a long time." Tsukasa stated. He looked over to Yukari and added "Everyone's waiting for us, Yukari. If you want your friend can come too."

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded. "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we can still be friends, Ruby! Do you want to eat with us?"

"I… um… not tonight." Ruby smiled uncomfortably. "I have some things to do tonight. My master will also want to hear that Decade is here in this world. I hope we will meet again."

Waving her wand, Ruby sprouted her black wings again before taking to the air. Tsukasa and Yukari watched her go until she vanished behind a building. When she was gone, Tsukasa looked back to the young witch. "She seems nice." Yukari smiled.

"Maybe." Tsukasa frowned. There was something about the older witch that didn't sit well with him. He should tell the others about what had happened. Not wanting to worry the others who were having dinner, Tsukasa went to discuss with his wife about what had happened earlier.

* * *

"This Ruby woman attacked you?" Tsukasa inquired, "And all because she _thought_ you were human?"

"That's what she said." nodded Tsukasa. "She also mentioned a Master and she was going to tell that Master that at least I am here."

"But she still attacked you when she thought you were human." Natsumi frowned grimly.

"I don't think Yukari should be around that woman." said Tsukasa worriedly. "Something about her just feels wrong."

"Tsukasa." sighed Natsumi "You can't simply judge others like that. Even we have done a whole lot worse in our pasts to take down some enemies."

"But we did it to survive and to save others!" Tsukasa rebutted. "That woman just seems to hate humanity!"

"And she might take Yukari away." Tai said "Or even hurt her."

Natsumi and Tsukasa were both aware that their son had strong feelings for the witch. The age gap wasn't much of a problem since it was only a few years, if they waited it would be legal. Only problem was that they knew he had feelings for the other girls as well. "Maybe this woman was wronged by humans, which would explain her reaction." Natsumi suggested

"Even so, killing is still killing." Taichi said. Tsukasa nodded, but he would need to keep a close eye on both Yukari and Ruby. Ruby was up to something. He hadn't lived this long without being smart.

* * *

"So there is another witch here?" a cloaked figure asked with some optimism in her voice.

"Yes, Master." Ruby nodded.

Both Ruby and this cloaked figure were inside a small cabin that seemed isolated. From the windows, it seemed that the cabin was surrounded by sunflowers at all sides. The inside of the cabin was old and dust-covered, indicating that things had been the way they were for some time. "Interesting." the cloaked figure smiled. "I haven't seen another witch in this area for quite some time. What is your opinion?"

"She is young, but I can feel the power in her." Ruby answered. "I like her."

"Hmm, then perhaps we should try to get her to join our ranks." the cloaked figure nodded. "We will need all the help we can get if we are to succeed."

"Yes, Master." Ruby nodded.

"Now what was this other news you told me you had?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Oh, Master." Ruby smiled. "I have found Kamen Rider Decade!"

"What?!" the cloaked figure gasped. "Impossible! He has never been to this world!"

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Ruby insisted. "The driver, the cards, the armour, the skill. He was Decade!"

"My word!" the cloaked figure gasped. "We must find him! We cannot afford to lose him! If we can find him, we can get his help as the Destroyer of Worlds! Find him and the witch, Ruby! Too much is riding on this!"

"Yes, Master!" Ruby bowed. "I will find them both!"

* * *

Later in the night when everyone was asleep in Photo-Studio, Natsumi slowly crept inside Yukari's room; she wanted to make sure the little darling was okay. She'd become attached to all of her son's girls. She walked over to the bed where the young witch girl was sleeping.

"Yukari." she said softly, "You will be safe with us. Tsukasa, Taichi and I will protect you." Long ago she and Tsukasa had failed to protect their son and lost him in the process. They weren't about to let another person important to their family get hurt, even if it cost them their lives. She lightly stroked the girl's brown hair with a motherly kindness

She then heard her giggle in her sleep, "Oh, Taichi! You're so naughty!"

Giving out a small giggle herself she silently walked out of the room and closed the door. Tsukasa said he would find Ruby and get some answers but he didn't know where to start. But he'd find her; he was the Destroyer of Worlds, Kamen Rider Decade, and her husband. She knew he would keep them all safe.

* * *

The next day had rolled around and Ruby stood atop one of the buildings in the city. She didn't like being in the city. It cut her off from the natural forces of the planet that she loved so much. Still, she had an excellent reason for being there. She had to find the witch and Decade. Yukari herself was powerful, and Ruby had to admit that she was fond of the younger witch. Sort of like a little sister. Decade, Tsukasa, was a force of immense power, a creature bent on destruction, and she knew suck a powerful monster would help them with their mission. Ruby was determined to make sure that such a powerful warrior had the incentive to help and join their cause, even if she had to bear his child herself.

Branching out her senses, she searched for the mystical energies that would lead her to Yukari. After a moment of searching, she found the signal. Conjuring her wings, she took flight in the direction of her fellow magic-wielder. The flight was short and she quickly discovered Yukari at the paths which led from the beach that was not too far from the city. She was traveling with some older kids who she assumed were monsters too. After all, what self-respecting witch dealt with humans unless they had to? She was a little disappointed not to see Tsukasa there, but she could find him later.

Settling down, she hid behind a tree and dismissed her wings. Poking her head from the side, she eyed the walking group. She would have preferred to speak to Yukari alone, but if she had to reveal herself to others, she would. "You're acting like Mizore." a voice spoke from behind Ruby.

"Ahh!" Ruby cried as she whirled around. She found herself looking at the slightly amused face of Tsukasa, who was wearing black and magenta swimming shorts and his signature camera around his neck. "Oh, Tsukasa. Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked suspiciously.

"I… I was actually looking for you and Yukari," Ruby answered honestly. "My master was hoping to meet both of you. I think she wishes for you to help us."

"Help you, eh?" a new voice spoke. Ruby instantly turned and saw a Natsumi sitting in a tree, Kiva-La on her shoulder. She was wearing a white and purple one-piece.

"Who are you?" she asked. If she knew Tsukasa then she might be a powerful monster too! THe Detroyer of Worlds would only wurround himself with strong creatures and warriors

"I'm Natsumi." She said before she narrowed her eyes "I'm his _wife_!"

"And I'm Kiva-La." The small bat added

"I see." Ruby nodded. "And are you a Decade as well?"

"Not exactly." Natsumi answered "I am Kamen Rider Kiva-La."

Ruby's eyes widened in utter shock. Kiva-La? This was nothing short of a miracle! Two of the three legendary 'Dimension Riders'! Two Destroyers of the Worlds!

"Now…" Tsukasa frowned. "What would your master desire with our son's friend?"

"Like I said." stated Ruby, "For her to join out cause and make her much more powerful."

"And how would your master help to do that?" questioned Kiva-La

"I don't really know but she's a powerful witch." Ruby said "Maybe you could help us as well?"

The three gave each other a look. "What's so important about Yukari?" questioned Tsukasa

Ruby didn't like this. It was starting to sound like an interrogation. These three were looking for answers, answers she could not give. Her master had a great plan and they needed Yukari's power to help. Still, being alone for so long, she wasn't surprised to hear that they were suspicious. "Well, my master and I are the only witches here and have been so for a long time," Ruby answered truthfully. "Wouldn't you want to meet another… whatever your true form is if you had been so alone for so long?"

All three looked to concede the point. They could understand her internal struggle and her loneliness. But there was something that wasn't being said, something she hadn't been told. "Sounds too good to be true." Tsukasa murmured. "How can we be sure this is the truth? That you won't hurt her?"

"It is!" Ruby insisted. "If you don't believe me then I can take you to my master and she can explain it all to you!"

"That sounds okay." Natsumi shrugged. It was certainly better than trying to get the truth out of Ruby herself.

"Excellent." Ruby smiled. "My master will be very excited to meet all of you."

"But not now." Tsukasa said

"W… What?!" She asked

"We're here with our son and his friends." Natsumi said "We're here to enjoy ourselves. We'll talk another time. Meet us here at Midnight tomorrow and take us to see her then." The three then walked, well Kiva-La flew, away leaving a confused Ruby behind

* * *

Back at the beach, everyone was having fun. "Tai, can you please rub some lotion on me?" said Kurumu as she handed the bottle to said Rider.

"Sure." the young man said as he put some of the lotion in his hands and rubbed them together. He turned back to Kurumu and nearly passed out. She'd untied her bikini and lying on the blanket on her stomach in a provocative pose. He gulped. He should've known that this was a plan of hers to seduce him.

Moka was swimming in the water using the first card Tai made for her while glowering at Kurumu. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous at how Kurumu could openly (and shamelessly) show her affection to Taichi. Of course the poor boy was incredibly shy when ever she did this and she would be too if she asked. She just wished she had the kind of courage her Inner Self had.

Mizore and Yukari were both splashing in the water. Miss Nekonome was just having a catnap under an umbrella. Tsukasa and Natsumi had returned and started sunbathing with Kiva-La asleep next to her partner. Gin, as usual, was using his camera to take photos of the girls. That was when he took notice of a woman not dressed for the beach coming towards them. The gal just smelled of bad news.

Suddenly Tsukasa and Natsumi's eyes sprung open and Taichi's head turned as they all felt the familiar feeling fill their beings. The feeling was pointing them to the woman in black leather walking towards them with a very unsettling smile on his face.

"I see you are all beachgoers." she grinned.

"Yeah. What of it?" asked Kurumu crossly. She was THAT close to having her Destined One massage her bare back.

The woman snapped her fingers and the Dragon Fangire/Imagin appeared behind her in a burst of sand, followed by a small army of Shocker-Grunts

"AAAHHHH!" Miss Nekonome cried.

Kurumu was already up and fixing her top while Mizore was freezing the sand beneath her feet. Yukari had drawn her wand and even Gin was beginning to look more feral with elongated teeth and claws.

"Kiva-La!" Natsumi said forcefully

"Right!" the tiny bat called as she swooped towards her partner

"Everyone." Miss Nekonome spoke up. "In light of life threatening circumstances, you all have permission to reveal your true forms!"

"All right!" Kurumu grinned as she summoned her wings and tail along with extending her nails.

Taichi, Tsukasa and Natsumi stood next to each other as the males attached their belts and widen them

"What are you?!" the woman asked with a smirk, as if knowing that they where waiting for the question

"We're just a family…" Natsumi began

"… Who just happen to be passing through Kamen Riders…" Tsukasa continued

"… Remember that!" Tai yelled

"Yea!" Kiva-La added before she kissed Natumi on the face and flew into her hand as shinning chains that had a slight pink tint wrapped around her waist before they materialized into Kiva-La's belt, minus Kiva-La herself

"**HENSHIN!"** the four called in unison, pink energy spinning around them as a pink energy love heart appeared on Natsumi's forehead. Snapping Kiva-La onto her belt, Natsumi's body was covered with the pink energy before it shattered and revealed the form of Kamen Rider Kiva-La.

"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!" the DecaDriver yelled as Tsukasa inserted his card. Several symbols, which were where the window of the buckle is, appeared around Tsukasa and took images of armoured men, that was also wearing the same armour. The men slammed into Tsukasa making him wearing the armour. Then a flash of red light came out of the belt and became an illusion of cards that slam into his helmet forming stripes on it. Then a yellow blink on the helmet before giving the armour colour, which was magenta. He was Kamen Rider Decade.

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" Taichi's NeoDriver yelled in it's the words appeared in front of the gem in red before the words seemed to shatter before it turned into energy that surrounded his body. The energy then stuck to his skin, almost like a second skin, before it morphed and solidified. Standing there was the tenth and the strongest Masayoshi Era Rider: Kamen Rider Neo Decade.

"Very nice." The woman smirked "And it's good to see you again Taichi."

"What do you means?" Decade said, getting into a battle stance with his Ride Booker in Sword mode (A.N. Just so you know I will be calling Kamen Rider Decade, Decade and Kamen Rider Neo Decade, Neo.)

"It's just that it's been _years_ since I last saw you." The woman said as her form changed into black formfitting armour that looked organic, almost like an exoskeleton.

"Queen Black!" Kiva-La gasped

Neo growled as he got into a battle position "What are you doing here you bitch!" he snapped

"That's no way to talk young man!" the woman, now known as Black Queen, reprimanded before she looked at Decade "Honestly Tsukasa, sweaty, what are you teaching him?"

"How to treat dirt like you and GigaShocker!" Neo yelled as he charged only for the Dragon Fangire/Imagin to blast him and transform. His entire body turned into stain glass before it altered and became a new strange creature. It looked like a living machine with a T-Rex/ Dragon for a left hand, a blade for a right hand, it had green/ brown scales skin, blood red eyes shinning from behind a head that was resembling a knights, it had wings made of stain glass, his feet where armoured and Fangire fangs where flouting above his shoulders

"What is that?!" Kurumu gasped

"He is Dracor." Black Queen "He, besides Taichi when it is time, is GigaShocker's _perfect weapon_!"

"Let us begin!" Dracor called

The Riders and their friends didn't need another invitation as they charged at the muscled Fangire. Kurumu managed to get there first as she slashed at Dracor with her nails. Sparks ripped across his form from the impact, but Dracor didn't seem to show any kind of sign that he was hurt. Instead he grabbed Kurumu by the arm with his animal hand and threw her into the air. "Waaah!" she cried as she struggled to get back straight in the air.

Mizore decided on a long-range approach as she caused several large icicles to erupt from the sand. Dracor didn't seem to show any signs of pain as he crashed through the spikes of ice. The Yuki-Onna gasped at the sheer power this monster was using. "I got this!" Gin grinned as he dashed forward. While Gin wasn't as fast as he could be under the light of a full moon, he was still faster than most people. Racing at Dracor, he brought his extended claws to bear and aimed right at the creature's throat. "HRK!" Gin was proven wrong when Dracor reached up at an unexpected speed and grabbed Gin by his throat. The teenage werewolf struggled in the grip, but the iron muscled behind the strange monstrosities' hand jaw kept him in place and the teeth where starting to pierce the skin of his throat causing some blood to flow down his neck.

"All enemies of GigaShocker must die." Dracor growled as he tightened his grip

"No!" the voice of Neo bellowed. Dracor turned to the source of the noise before he was met with a punch in the face from Neo. Dropping Gin, Dracor stumbled backwards. The young werewolf coughed to get the air back in his lungs. "I got this one, Taichi!" Yukari cried as she waved her wand. Numerous Tarot cards appeared above her before each of the cards sprouted small wings and soared towards Dracor. Their aim was true as they collided with him, but all they did was create more sparks to make a flashy show.

"Oh man." Gin grumbled. "Just how strong is this guy?"

"Who knows." Decade answered as he was fighting the grunts while Kiva-La was sword to organic sword with Queen Black "But if I was to hazard a guess at the moment I would say that he is an SS-Class monster."

"What?!" Gin cried. "But that means only Me, Decade, and Moka could take him on with a chance of winning!"

"I'm not about to give up!" Kurumu shouted from above. "Here I come you glass-faced weirdo!"

"More fun for me." Dracor snorted as he turned to face Kurumu. Holding his arms up, he fired fireballs at the poor Succubus

"Gyaaaahh!" Kurumu cried in pain as the claws impacted against her body. She only got scratches, but holes were torn in her wings. Distracted by the pain, she forgot to keep flapping and fell to the ground with a slam.

"One down_._" Dracor smirked as he began to walk towards the fallen girl "And now for the first death."

"Kurumu!" Moka cried as she dashed towards the fight. Stopping next to Neo, she grabbed his arm. "Taichi! You need to pull off my Rosario!"

"Right!" Neo nodded before he gripped the item in question. With one yank, it separated from the chain. Moka's figure seemed to fill out her swimsuit even more now that she was in her true form. The monster didn't seem to be too impressed with their power, but he was interested.

"Such a challenging Time Play!" Dracor laughed before he started charging at the two.

"A challenge, I'm sure." Inner-Moka smirked. Both she and Neo charged at Dracor.

"ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER! ATTACK RIDE: NEO BUSTER!" the weapons appeared in Neo's hands as he slashed at the beast only for it's arm blade to counter it perfectly and it's animal hand to catch Inner-Moka's falling foot

"Nice try." Neo smirked before he let loose a barrage of energy at Dracor, forcing him to let go of them. Neo then slashed him across the chest and Inner-Moka kicked him in the jaw…

* * *

(With Decade and Kiva-La)

Decade was easily taking out the Shocker-Grunts, slashing and blasting them easily . He was worried about his wife. She'd always had a grudge against Queen Black ever since that day 'Please stay safe.' He thought as he shot another Shocker-Grunt in the face

"You bitch!" Kiva-La growled as she slashed at Queen Black "How dare you show your face again after what you've done!"

"What I've done?" Queen Black scoffed "You're the one who stole what's mine!"

"My husband and son are not yours!" the white Rider snapped "Now just leave us alone! After what you've done to Taichi you don't even deserve to ever been seen by the light of day again!"

"Taichi will one day rule GigaShocker, he will rule everything!" Queen Black growled "And I will stand by his side like a mother should!"

"Stay away from my son!" Kiva-La screamed as she slashed at the black armoured woman again

"You mean _our_ son." Queen Black smirked mockingly as she blocked the blade "Don't you?" …

* * *

(Back with Neo and Moka)

"Ready to end this?" Neo asked as he held the twin finisher card he and Inner-Moka used to end Kuyou

"Let's shown him his place." Inner-Moka smirked as Neo inserted the card into the NeoDriver

"DOUBLE FINAL STRIKE: NEO DECADE/ MOKA!" the Driver said before Neo and Inner0Moka both jumped into the air with Neo on the left and Inner-Moka on the right. They both extended their leg, Neo's left and Inner-Moka's right, as they began to glow white and pink respectively

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" they yelled just as they where about to impact, causing an explosion and a small dust storm

"No way!" Gin gaped once the dust had settled

"Impossible!" Mizore blinked

"Decade! Moka!" Yukari screamed

"Taichi!" Kurumu gasped in fear

"AAHHH!" Miss Nekonome said before fainting

Dracor was standing tall, without a scratch on him. In his hands, he was gripping Neo and Moka by their ankles and had them lying in the sand. He was breathing heavily, which indicated that he had put some effort into the scratch. "My place?!" Dracor screamed "My place is above all! I am Dracor! I am GigaShocker's mightiest warrior, their ultimate power, their perfect weapon! I am invincible! That is my place! And yours? It's below my boot!" He then hefted both the Rider and the Vampire into the air and smashed them together in mid-air. Letting them go, Inner-Moka and Neo collapsed in a pile on the ground.

"Decade… Taichi…" groaned Inner-Moka as she crawled over to the fallen Rider "Damn it, are you okay?"

"Y… Yea." He nodded as he stood up only to see his father walk in front of him "Dad?"

"I've got this." He replied simply as he pulled out a strange double barrelled black gun with bright blue markings on it and gold and silver stripes around the top and bottom

"Why do you have that?!" Queen Black shouted as she Kiva-La split apart, the grunts all fallen and the women running to the sides of their fighters

"What… is that?" Inner-Moka asked

"The DiendDriver." Tsukasa said as he pulled out two cards and opened up his DecaDriver "It's a treasure given to me by a dear friend." He then inserted a card into the DiendDriver. The card had a picture of Decade and DiEnd and on the back both of their symbols. He then inserted the same card into his belt and extended the barrel causing both to activate

"KAMEN RIDE:" the Drivers yelled in unison as Decade pointed the DiendDriver at Dracor with his right hand and had his left on the side slider of the DecaDriver as they both gave off a loud wiring sound, almost like an alarm

"**TSUIN HENSHIN!"** he called as he pulled the trigger and activated the Driver at the same time

"DIEND!" the DiendDriver yelled as the DiEnd Henshin sequence began with the name barcodes slammed into Dracor sending him stumbling back. The word DiEnd flouted above his head as a pure green, red and blue version of DiEnd zoomed around him

"DECADE!" the DecaDriver said as the normal Decade Henshin sequence also began.

"FUSION!" both yelled as all thirteen images, as well as all the lines, slammed into him at once causing his entire body to change. He still looked recognizable as Decade but there where some massive differences. He had DiEnd's chest armour, except the X on his chest cut through it perfectly. He also had the DiEnd barcode on his head, but the very middle line had Decade Furry Form's Signal Point and Decade's eyes shone through the barcodes, in fact they where lying on top of the with the bars running through them. The parts that where meant to be either pink or blue where, instead, bright red and his eyes weren't green they where DiEnd blue.

"What are you?" Black Queen asked in shock

"Kamen Rider Decade." He answered "DiEnd Fusion." He then inserted two cards into the DiEnd Driver and pulled the trigger

"KAMEN RIDE: DRAKE! ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" the Driver called. Kamen Rider Drake, Cast Off, appeared next to him as they both fired a large burst of energy at Dracor before inserting a new card into his DecaDriver while Drake disappeared

"ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK-UP!" the DecaDriver said as Decade became a blur. Dracor fell to the floor, blast wounds all over his body as Decade reappeared, his gun smoking. He then inserted two new cards into his Drivers, Final Attack Cards.

"FINAL RIDE: FULL BURST! DIEND/ DECADE FULL ASSAULT!" the Drivers said in unison once more. Drake, W in his LunaTrigger Form, Den-O Gun Form, Kabuto in his Hyper Form with his PerfectZector in it's Gun Mode, G-4, Skull, OOO in his PuToTyra form with his Medagaburyu, Birth with his Birth Buster, Faiz in his Blaster Mode and Kiva with his Bassha Magnum all appeared around him as they all pointed their guns at Dracor

"This will only hurt for a moment." Decade said as they all pulled their triggers and a massive burst of energy ripped through Dracor, incinerating him in milliseconds "There." He said as he deactivated both transformations and the Riders he summoned vanish

"DAD!" Taichi suddenly yelled as he pushed him out of the way only for a blade to pierce his gut "Uh!" he gasped, a small trickle of blood falling from his mouth

"I'm sorry Tai. I was aiming for your father." Queen Black said as she removed her blade and the Rider fell to the floor. The others where too shocked as they just stood there and watched, everyone with wide eyes. She leant down and kissed his forehead "Get better soon sweaty." She then whispered something into his ear before she disappeared

"Taichi!" cried out Kurumu as she ran towards her fallen Destined One.

"Taichi! Moka!" cried out Yukari as she ran to the scene.

"Taichi!" shouted Mizore. Gin was stunned. Taichi was so strong yet these guys had defeated them twice in just under two days. Sure, he was still injured from his first fight today but it was done just so effortlessly. And then he got stabbed. He was scared. Heck, even with the help of Inner-Moka's strength they where defeated. He had just seen the two strongest students of Yokai Academy being defeated like they were nothing.

Inner-Moka felt a sting in her pride. Those GigaShocker fuckers had humiliated her. She growled but the feeling of anger washed away as she turned to look at Taichi. Maybe her more sentimental side's personality was slipping into her own but she was feeling concerned for the boy. At first he was merely a source of food for her since his blood tasted exquisite, like fine wine that she was slowly finding herself getting addicted to. A side of her also wanted to challenge Decade's strength. It was true that he was just as powerful, if not more, than herself in her unsealed state when he held back and far stronger than her if he went all out but without his armour he was just as weak as a human. Still, the two of them had barely laid a scratch on that creature. She then noticed pool of blood surrounding him and her eyes widened.

'He's going to die!' she and her Outer-self thought in unison and fear…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AND **done!

… What?

Why are you all looking at me like that?

OH you're upset about the ending, aren't you? Don't worry; I pull a Mass Effect on you. And the story isn't over. Well it is but the story as in the _series_ isn't.

Now I have a month to finish the first chapter of the next part, and hopefully two or three new chapters. What did you think about the ideas I used for Tsukasa's new form? He and Natsumi won't fight much. This is still Tai and the girl's story. And don't worry, in the next Part there will be more unique ideas, trust me I've checked on the site the idea's I'm using are pretty unique, as well as visits to the other Rider Worlds of the Neo Decade.

Till then, answer the poll on my profile for which girl should be Taichi's first official Girlfriend. And please leave _long_ reviews. And so you know; Tsuin means Twin in Japanese, according to Goggle Translator.

Oh, and here are some preview snippets from Part 2, enjoy! (Someone start the projector! No, not that projector! It's not that button! That's a goat you idiot!) Sorry everyone my production crew has broken the projector. You'll have to make do with this. Enjoy!

* * *

"ORE... SANJOU!" a red demon called, striking his signature pose as he and a turtle creature, a bear like thing, and a purple dragon who was swinging his arms like a carefree child walked off a large train that had parked in the middle of the field…

* * *

"Cast off." Three people said in unison, activating their devices

"Hyper Cast Off." A male said, activating the device on his side

**"CAST OFF!"** the three's devices called in unison

**"HYPER CAST OFF!" **the single man's device said

**"CHANGE: LADYBUG!" **said a girl's device, the voice sounding feminine itself

**"CHANGE: BAT!" **said a teenage boy's device

**"CHANGE: SPIDER!" **said the last man's device

**"CHANGE: HYPER MANTIS!" **the lone man's device called…

* * *

"W… Who are you?" Kurumu said as she backed away from the small creatures. She and Mizore just looked at them in fear for a reason they didn't fully understand, a pair of blood red and sky blue eyes staring at them from the darkness…

* * *

"**HENSHIN!"** two voices called in unison as they attached something to their belts and where surrounded by light, one white one black…

* * *

"_I… I am not weak!"_ Inner-Moka growled as multi-coloured light seemed to filter into her home…

* * *

"DIE!" Inner-Moka roared, but she didn't look herself. There where strange markings on her body and her fingernails turned into claws…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Yukari screamed as she was covered in an intense orange light that seemed to burn yet sooth her skin at the same time…

* * *

"He is Kamen Rider Lightning" Taichi said, looking at the body in the bed in sadness…

* * *

"ETURNAL!"

"SKULL!"…

* * *

"ETURNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"XTREME MAXIMUM DRIVE!"…

* * *

"I… have arrived!" a girl who had bright pink hair that reached her chin, which was spiked wildly but it seemed to look perfect on her, with a single streak of silver filled her hair…

* * *

"You don't deserve my sister!" a small girl with red haired yelled, a giant war hammer in her hand…

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys?! I'm not the enemy!" Neo Decade said as he struggled to stand "It's me! It's Taichi!" a blur head towards him, a gleaming blade visible…

* * *

"You belong to GigaShocker." Queen Black smirked as the body at her feet screamed in pain…

* * *

"KAMEN RIDER: DISTROY!"

* * *

"FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DEN-D!" the NeoDriver called, almost proudly

"Together." A single girl out of four said, obviously the leader.

The other three nodded as the stood together and redid their Henshin sequence actions except their belts called in unison "DEMON FORM!" and a new light enveloped the four…

* * *

"I'll never leave you." Tai smiled, cupping the girl's cheek "I love you." He whispered as he drew closer, his eyes slowly closing…

* * *

"Die Decade!" a voice screamed in pure rage and hatred…

* * *

"TAICHI!" the girls yelled in fear and unison as the man they love fell to the floor…

* * *

"What are you!" a voice roared in anger

"Just another Passing through Kamen Rider." Taichi smirked "Remember that! **HENSHIN!"** …

* * *

Well, there you go! Oh, and don't forget to leave your Rider Designs in either a PM or a Review! And don't forget to Review! Or to vote on the poll!

See you next time on:

Rosario Neo Decade Part 2: Just Passing Through!


End file.
